Origins: Hawke and the Wilds
by A'Rion Larent
Summary: This is added content for "A Pirate's Proposal." Discover the roots of Hawke as a young Fereldan roaming the Korcari Wilds with her Mabari pup, Feros! Hawke has a knack for running into the extraordinary; including the Witch of the Wilds. What will she do when she meets her childhood friend years later in the walls of Skyhold?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This particular fanfiction will end up playing a vital role in A Pirate's Proposal, so read up! I hope you enjoy my little stretch of things that could have been in Thedas. Also I once had this story include Arya Fallon's origins, but I think I'll just make a separate fanfic for that.

Disclaimer: Bioware owns all.

Origins: Hawke and the Wilds

Chapter 1: The Mage and The Noblewoman

In another village, further south in the lands of Ostagar, resided another rambunctious child, and another family that defied the Chantry's strict laws. A girl cautiously opened a sturdy wooden door, and poked in her head–a head full of twigs and leaves. She carefully slid through the small crack in the door and began to tip toe to one of the room on the far end of the hallway.

"Marian."

The lanky girl stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned her head to see her mother standing right behind her. She wasn't sure how her mother had managed to sneak up on her; she must have been an assassin in another life.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep in bed?" Leandra cocked one eyebrow. "Unless…" she silently counted to three and heard the whimpers of an animal nearby. "Marian…" her mother groaned as she went to the door and found a small Mabari pup on their porch.

"I found her in the Wilds!" Marian exclaimed as she followed her mother to the door and picked up the pup. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"In the Wilds! Marian, you know you aren't to play near there, especially not at the twilight hours!" She lightly scolded the young girl, but then resumed a rather tender tone. "Anyways, we can't keep a dog. It's enough feeding your father, you and your brother and sister." Leandra tried to keep her gaze from falling on the rather adorable Mabari.

"But mother, she'll die if left alone out there." Marian clutched the pup to her chest. "She likes taking walks; that's all we were doing right before I came back. I promise I'll take care of her." The child pleaded; her piercing blue eyes sparkled with tears.

"It looks like she took you for a walk." Leandra chuckled as she pulled out a twig from her child's unruly hair. "When your father returns from his trip, we'll see what he has to say about this, but I can't promise anything."

"Thank you, Mother!" Her tears quickly vanished, regardless of the lack of guarantee, and she smiled widely up at her mother before taking off with her pup to the room she shared with Bethany.

"Come on little Feros! Bethany is going to be so happy to meet you!"

The young mage held up the pup to her face and giggled at the licks it was planting on her face. She placed Feros on the floor beside Bethany's bed, and gently nudged her younger sister.

"Beth, Beth, wake up" She whispered, "I have something to show you."

The small child of 5 murmured something in her sleep before she could begin to open her eyes. The younger girl looked dozily at her elder sister and yawned as she wrapped her arms around Marian's neck only to pull her in for a hug.

"What, sis?" The girl nestled in the crevice of Marian's neck.

"Don't fall back asleep silly girl, look what I brought home." She pulled away slightly so that Bethany could see the pup on the floor.

"A puppy!" Bethany squealed and climbed out of bed to hold the puppy.

Feros hopped into the small girls arms and allowed the younger mage to pet her lovingly. Bethany giggled as Feros tried to lick her face, and turned to Marian.

"Mama let you keep her?"

"Not yet, but I won't give her up." Marian grinned with confidence as she petted the pup and calmed her down. "Let's go show Carver."

"Show me what?" A small boy walked into the room while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Baby brother!" Marian smiled as Feros charged at the young Hawke. "Watch out!" But the warning came too late, and the small pup tackled the young boy to the wooden floor.

"Ah!" Carver shielded his face from Feros' lapping tongue. "Sis, help me!"

Hawke hurried over and picked an affectionate Feros off of her brother. She laughed and patted the pups head until she emitted a yawn and and snuggled in Marian's shirt. Carver picked himself up and eyed the puppy with big, round eyes–he had always wanted a pup.

"Can we keep him?" Carver asked and looked up at his eldest sister.

"I think Father will say yes." Marian held the pup tenderly and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"Oh will I now?" A booming voice entered the room much to the children's surprise.

"Father!" Marian ran to him with Feros held tight. "Welcome home!" She exclaimed as he picked her up with ease.

"Pa!" The twins ran at him and each latched on to a leg.

Leandra smiled at the scene before her, and knew their home was complete now that her husband and father to her children had returned. He had been out healing a very sick child of a family that had helped them on their voyage from Kirkwall–a journey that had been difficult and dangerous.

"How are my little apostates doing?" He ruffled Marian and Bethany's hair. "And how about my mighty stick warrior?" He knelt down and kissed all three of them on their foreheads. "And who is this?" He eyed the pup in Marian's arms.

"Her name is Feros," Marian lifted the sleepy pup to her father's face. The pup whined but then lazily licked her father's cheek. "She's a good pup." Marian vouched for the tiny mabari.

"This is a mabari, Marian, do you know what that means?"

Marian looked into the clear blue eyes of her father and made her own clear blue eyes just as hard and stern as his were. She didn't know what difference it made that Feros was a mabari, but she didn't want to seem unprepared to take care of her pup. She shook her head and hugged Feros close to her. Feros let out a yawn and snuggled against Marian's shirt until she fell asleep.

"It means that she's already imprinted on you; it wouldn't matter if I said you couldn't keep her; she'd always follow you around anyways." He grinned and pet the sleeping pup.

"I can keep her then?" Marian was elated as she looked at both her parents.

"You will be responsible for training her and taking care of her." Marian's father stood back up next to Leandra. "What say you dear?"

"A mabari," Leandra sighed, "of all the pets; your grandparents would be ecstatic." Leandra lightly chuckled as she thought of her noble parents and her very sheltered upbringing. She honestly missed their company, and quickly veered her thoughts before the sadness could set in. "I will allow it, as long as you all get to bed and take care of her properly."

The children squealed in joy, but with a slight cough from their father, they all remembered that they were supposed to head to bed. Instead of returning to his room, Carver joined his sisters in their shared bed so that he could also sleep with the pup. Leandra chuckled at the image before her. The bed was barely big enough to fit all three children, but they all seemed perfectly content as they drifted off to sleep.

The adults exited the room and returned to their own. Leandra lay on the bed and watched as her husband shed his clothes and rinsed his face in the washing bin. When Leandra had first met the apostate mage, she had thought him to be a warrior of some sort–he was tall, with broad shoulders and muscles all around. Not to mention, he carried two blades with him instead of a staff. It wasn't until later that he revealed to her that not all mages were limited to staffs, and that he was, what the Dalish called, an arcane warrior.

"How was the child?" Leandra asked as he lay beside her.

"He was very weak when I arrived," he laced his arms around his wife as he said so. "I used every healing tactic I knew of but… he didn't make it."

"Malcolm... I'm so sorry, love." She felt his arms tighten around her.

"Magic can't fix everything."

Leandra held her husband and knew he would have a sleepless night regardless of how worn out he was from the trip.


	2. Chapter 2

Origins: Fallon and Hawke

Chapter 2: Running with the Wolves

Marian had taken to running around in the Wilds with Feros at her side. Her mother's warnings of dangerous animals seemed to be over exaggerated in the young mage's opinion. The only animals she crossed paths with hardly paid her any attention, and Feros seemed good enough protection. The wolves always ran past her, the rabbits would kept nibbling on the grass, and every other creature minded their own business. Until one day she came upon a very different kind of wild animal.

She ran through the Wilds and stopped at the edge of a nearby stream. It was the perfect place to cool off, and Feros needed a drink after a day of playing in the Wilds. Marian cupped her hands and placed them in the cool stream. Just as she was about to splash her face she saw a tinge of red flow down the usually clear water. She looked up ahead and saw a wounded wolf on the other side. The young mage ran across and kneeled by the wolf–it was smaller than the ones she usually saw. Its black fur glistened even as the sun set, and its golden eyes watched her warily. Marian located the wound on the wolf's hind paw, and was relieved to see that it was only a flesh wound. She placed her hands above the paw, but pulled back when the young wolf pulled its lips back and snarled. Feros bared her teeth and also began to snarl, but Marian shushed her companion.

"It's alright, I just want to help." Marian showed the wolf her bare hands. "I can heal your foot; it won't hurt one bit, I promise." The wolf stopped its snarling and let the girl with long black hair place her hands above the injured paw.

Marian focused her magic and her hands began emitting a blue light. The feeling was cool, and the young mage knew her magic was working as the whimpers of the wolf began to disappear.

"There you go; you should be able to walk again." Marian grinned and threw herself on the floor. Using her healing magic always left her feeling spent.

"What's this?" The voice startled Marian as she scrambled to her feet.

Standing near the wolf was a rather beautiful woman with a staff in her right hand.

"A lone, child mage in the Wilds healing animals it knows little about." The dark haired woman grinned as Marian's eyes never left hers. "Are you not afraid of the animals in the Wilds?"

"They're not the ones that hunt mages."

The woman laughed heartily and knelt by the small wolf. She gently pet the wolf's head, and Marian drew nearer to the duo with Feros right behind.

"What a very wise child; you have been taught well."

"Do you know this wolf?" Marian grew curious.

"Know her! I was the one that taught her how to be a wolf!" The woman said matter-of-factly, but Marian couldn't quite grasp what she meant by that.

"Could you teach me to be a wolf?"

"You seem to have the talent, but I must take this one home." She picked up the wolf in her arms. "We will meet again, young one."

"I'm Marian, Marian Hawke."

"And I am Flemeth. Until next time, Marian."

The wild-haired mage watched as they disappeared into the forest, and only then remembered that she would be in trouble when she arrived home so late. She picked what leaves and twigs she could find in her hair, and took off towards her home. Feros trotted just as urgently at her side, half-knowing that there would be no scraps given to her tonight. Regardless of the trouble she was in, Marian was glad to have met the wolf and the woman named Flemeth.

When Marian returned home she received a horrible scolding from her mother, and an inquisitive look from her father when she tried to explain why she was coming home at the night hours. Although he said nothing, Marian knew his cold, steel gaze to mean that she was not to go near the wolf again. With an empty stomach, the young mage was sent to bed without her mabari pup, whom was sent outside for the night.

The next morning, Marian rose early and eagerly completed her chores. Once again she returned to the Wilds and basked in the presence of the pine trees and sunshine. She promised to never go looking for the wolf, but if she just happened to crash into her, that surely wasn't breaking her promise, or so the child thought. She ran through a tall patch of grass that went up to her calves, and went tumbling downwards when she tripped on an unseen root. She rolled gracefully and upon regaining her balance, she saw the wolf not two steps away. Feros kept her growl in check as the wolf leered at her with its golden eyes.

"I'm glad to see your foot has healed completely." Marian chirped as she looked towards the wolf's back paw.

The wolf bowed its head slightly in acknowledgement, but then began to walk away. Marian followed, curious to know how the little wolf spent her day. Now that Marian watched her, she noticed that the scrawny wolf did not quite walk like the other wolves–there was a matter of pomp and pride in her stride. As Marian noted this, the wolf turned to see the young girl following her. The wolf took off at a steady pace, and Marian followed with just as much energy. When the wolf jumped across rocks, so did Marian, and when the wolf bounded in the fields, so too did her human companion. They passed old, dilapidated statues, a ruin of a building and eventually came to a rest on a hill that overlooked the small lake.

Marian fell on the grass and stretched out her limbs as she looked towards the clear blue sky. She couldn't wait until Carver and Bethany were old enough to come with her; then she would have other playmates to share this wonderful world with. She turned sideways to the wolf that was lying beside her just as worn out, and decided that she wasn't alone after all.

"I wish I knew your name." Marian addressed the wolf.

The wolf huffed but gave no other response.

Marian found the golden eyes of the wolf to be captivating. "Can I pet you?"

The wolf seemed to entertain the idea for a second, and then lay her head closer to Marian. Marian slowly let her hand caress the wolf's mane, and was amazed at how soft it was. She continued stroking the wolf's fur until a pack of wolves appeared near the lake below.

"Look, more wolves!" Marian was excited at the possibility of making more friends. "Aren't you going to go and join them?"

Marian's smiled faded as her wolf friend turned away from her and sulked in the grass. Perhaps she did not get along with the other wolves.

"Are they not your friends?" Marian twiddled her fingers as she tried her best at consoling the scrawny wolf. "Is it because you're different? I don't have many friends in the village because I'm different, but I'm sure if I tried I could make some. Maybe all you have to try is to be more like them."

The wolf growled but her golden eyes swirled with some agreement towards Marian's words. In truth, the other wolves in the Wilds had accepted the small wolf until she met the human girl. Once they caught the scent of the young human on her, a scent that meant danger for them, they began to shun her.

"I'll always be your friend, and soon my brother and sister will be old enough to come out and play, so you'll have even more friends!" Marian exclaimed with joy as she reassuringly pet the sulking wolf.

She went on to talk about Bethany's sweet and caring nature, and how she was already almost as good as Marian was at healing magic. She talked about Carver and his lack of magic, and his protectiveness of both his sisters. The wolf listened attentively and wondered if this small human knew her secret, but surely she did not, and that's the way the wolf liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I'm a Wolf… Sometimes

Marian had taken to the Wilds and her wolf friend so completely that her father began to wonder where she spent the majority of her free time. She never neglected her chores or helping her siblings with theirs, but she always returned home just before the sun was about to set, and always from the direction of the Korcari Wilds. He knew what lurked there, and clenched his fist to soothe his mana from escaping. In those trees of odd shapes and sizes, he had made a connection that would forever shape the fate of his family. The Witch of the Wilds was no mere apostate such as he, but something far more powerful and unknowable.

Leandra found her husband brooding at the edge of their gate and embraced him from behind. He relaxed in her arms and placed his hands over hers.

"What troubles you my dear?" Leandra whispered in his ear.

"Marian and her curiosity."

"She's exactly as you were... are, for that matter."

Malcolm chuckled and turned to face his beautiful wife. "Agreed, but it has led me down hard paths, and I don't wish the same for my eldest daughter."

"Hard paths such as the one we walk now?"

"I would rather be here, free, with you than a secret kept safe and sound, only to visit in night's shadows." He lightly grazed her cheek with his fingers. "But as a mage, Marian must learn to survive in a world that mostly lives in fear of what she is."

"You have apprenticed both Marian and Bethany wonderfully thus far; they've never used their magic to hurt others."

"An apostate is not always judged by their actions; sometimes they are judged merely for being what they are- a threat. But it is not only humans that I fear."

Leandra shuddered as the word 'abomination' crossed her mind. "You have also taught them of demons and spirits; are they not safe?"

Malcolm wore a small, reassuring smile, and said, "Don't fear the dangers of the Fade. Although a mage is never truly safe from that realm, my daughters will not succumb so easily. I fear that other apostates will plant their seeds of bitterness within their open hearts more than anything."

"Other apostates? Have you met any here on the outskirts of Ostagar?"

Malcolm shook his head, not wanting to relay his relationship to the WItch of the Wilds. It wouldn't matter if Leandra knew the fate of her eldest daughter; all that knowledge would do for her was cause her despair. What was to come could not be changed. The Amell and Hawke bloodline had been chosen as the agents of change; only time would reveal this to be true.

"I am probably worrying too much, for once." Malcolm grinned and planted a kiss on his wife's lips. "This is usually your role, and I'm the one causing trouble."

"Trouble that I will always willingly be a part of." She kissed him back and would have deepened it if a small cry hadn't interrupted them.

Not ten meters from them was a crying Carver clutching a skinned knee; something he had obtained presumably from falling. Bethany knelt beside her brother, and Leandra saw her whisper something in his ear before placing her hand above his injury. A light blue light emitted from her hands, and the sniffling boy pulled his twin sister in for a hug when she was done.

Leandra and Malcolm smiled at the heart-warming scene before them. The elder mage was surprised how quickly Bethany had caught on to healing magic. While Marian was adept at healing, she was only just above Bethany in skill due to being at it a bit longer than her youngest sister. Marian had a knack for battle magic much to her father's approval. Though he forbade her to ever use it, he was glad that she would be able to protect her own when the time came. His only boy had somehow not inherited the gift of magic as his sisters had, but he didn't seem bitter for it. He was healthy, fit and active- Malcolm had no doubt he would be a fine warrior. However, he could not provide any training as he did for the girls, and Malcolm only hoped Carver would not view this as negligence or favoritism on his part. He loved them all dearly- they would be all that remained when he was gone.

Meanwhile Marian was climbing a rather large tree near her usual playing spot. The view from the top was bound to be worth all the scratches and scrapes she was receiving from the branches and bark. Her wolf friend whined as the small girl began her trek upwards.

"Wolves don't really climb trees do they?" Marian frowned and tried to think of a way to get her animal friends up in the tree with her. Feros jumped at the tree, buried her claws in the bark, but fell as soon as her paws tried to reach any higher up. The young pup rolled on the grass and tried another futile attempt. The wolf seemed to roll her eyes, another human trait that Marian had picked up on. "If only you had arms and thumbs." Marian sighed, pet Feros and commanded her to stay. "I promise I'll be right back."

Marian climbed a good amount of the tree, and would have safely reached an upper branch if she had not been so eager to move so quickly. Her footing was off, and the piece of bark she had been relying on gave way to her weight. The child yelped as she fell towards the ground.

"Oomph!" Marian groaned as she made a crash landing.

"Ugh…" Another small groan emitted from beneath her and Marian quickly opened her eyes to see what she had fallen on. Much to her surprise another girl lay below her.

Marian scrambled off of her, but a shot of pain through her wrist caused her to slow down. She observed the girl and found her black hair and golden eyes to be familiar. She was pale, pretty and wearing a peculiar expression.

"Are you alright?" Marian asked as the other girl sat up.

"I am not the one that fell from a tree." The girl's voice was pleasant if not a bit sharp and curt, but Marian didn't mind.

"I would probably feel worse if you hadn't broken my fall." Marian smiled in thanks, but then scanned the area for her wolf friend. "Where did she go?"

"I should be leaving." the young girl brushed the dirt off her pants and rushed to leave, but Marian reached out with her good hand and pulled at her loose shirt.

"Wait!" Marian's eyes widened as she took notice of a very strange feature. "You… you are my wolf friend?" It was half a question, half a statement.

The strange girl followed Marian's gaze and found it to be resting on her bum, and she paled at the reason why- she hadn't fully resumed her human shape. A wolf tail hung between her legs.

"Let go of me!" The girl panicked but Marian's grasp was unrelenting.

"Why do you want to leave? It's not even dark yet."

"You aren't… afraid of me?" the young shape shifter stopped trying to struggle and looked into the young mage's eyes.

"Afraid? You're my friend, of course I'm not afraid!"

The pale girl seemed shocked at being called a friend, but let her lips tug into a small smile at the acknowledgement. Marian's eyes widened as she realized something wonderful.

"Now you can climb the tree with me!" Marian tugged her newly turned human friend towards the tree.

"But your hand, it would be foolish to injure it further."

Marian looked at her injured hand and saw that it was a bit swollen. Her mother would be furious that she had been doing something that put her health at risk.

"Bethany would be able to heal this" Marian sighed. "By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Morrigan."

"Nice to meet you, well kinda... I feel like I've known you for awhile." Marian grinned and lightly pet Morrigan's silky, black hair.

Morrigan seemed mortified by Marian's actions, but the blush on her face told another story. Marian's touch was familiar and comforting to Morrigan, who had often let the slightly younger girl pet her fur as a wolf.

"So you can turn into a wolf at will?" Marian asked, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Yes, and other animals as well. Tis something my mother taught me."

"That seems quite useful and wonderful. My mother tries to teach me how to be a lady, but I seem to be rather awful at it."

"Does a girl child not naturally become a lady as she gets older?" Morrigan was confused at how someone could be taught to be a woman.

"That's what I thought, but there are rules and such to follow."

"My mother has taught me of rules, but none of them have to do with being a lady."

"That's probably for the best; I'd rather be a wolf than a lady anyways!" Marian exclaimed as she lay on the grass and motioned for Morrigan to join her.

"I'm a wolf... Sometimes." Morrigan wasn't sure if her human companion favored her wolf self or as she was now.

"If I could, I would be a wolf with you. But I'm glad you can be a girl with me; I knew you were a special wolf!"

Morrigan smiled as she lay beside her new friend and felt completely at ease. Her mother had warned her that the young mage would only bring her pain and disappointment, but she had surely told her a lie. Marian was the first human friend she had ever had, and she didn't seem bothered by the fact that Morrigan was so different.

Unbeknownst to the two girls, a pair of glowing, golden eyes was watching them from a distance. Flemeth smiled at the serene scene before her- her Morrigan was learning what it meant to be human from another apostate. Perhaps in another world these two would have been linked and forever bound, but Flemeth knew that was not to be. These two would walk different paths, both full of trials and glory, but never would they intersect directly. There would come a time when Marian would be pulled away, and Morrigan would learn the folly of ever letting another person into her heart. But that time was not now, and Flemeth smiled for the momentary bliss.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I have a whole bunch of chapters just piling up in my Google Drive... it's about time to share with you all. This will be taking a time leap very soon; just a fair warning. Enjoy readers!

Chapter 4: The Kinds of Kisses

Marian's face was beet red as she ran through the WIlds. She hadn't meant to do it… it just happened. She finally came to a stop with Feros on her heels, and caught her breath as she hid behind a large tree. Dale was a kind boy, one of the first ones to accept her into the group of children that made up Ostagar. She often played with him and the other boys simply because they liked the games she liked. There were other girls that played with her, but as they got older their tastes seemed to have changed.

As much as she liked Dale and his boyish grin, she was not expecting him to lean in so close to her face. They had finished a game of catch the Mabari, and had chosen to sit on a nearby log to rest. When Marian had suggested that they jump back in the game, Dale asked her to wait. She turned to face him and quirked an eyebrow at her companion.

"Marian, I… I l,l,like you." Dale stuttered but kept his pale green eyes on Hawke.

"I like you too Dale!" Hawke wasn't sure why Dale was acting so strangely. Of course they liked each other; they were friends after all.

"You do?" Dale smiled and that's when it happened.

Dale leaned in and Hawke reacted as any reasonable mage would-she exuded a small amount of mana to shove the boy away. Dale was pushed back a couple of feet, and Hawke was caught off guard by her own use of shouted sorry and then took off towards her refuge. Now she was far away from Dale or any of the other children. Hopefully Dale wouldn't tell on her; she had a feeling he wouldn't. She hadn't meant to confuse him, or blast him away, but she certainly didn't feel like _that_ towards him. Still she shouldn't have used magic.

"What's wrong?" Hawke jumped at the familiar voice.

"Morrigan!" Hawke pulled the other girl mage in for a hug.

Morrigan held the girl in her arms; she had gotten comfortable with Marian's touch as a wolf.

"I think I'm in trouble." Hawke finally spoke up as she pulled away from the hug. "I accidentally used my magic on one of my friends."

"Accidentally?"

"I think so." Marian sighed and sat on the grass. Morrigan followed suit and was troubled to see her friend in such distress; her face was still beet red.

"He tried to kiss me, I think, and I didn't want to. Before I could figure it out, my magic had already pushed him away."

"Kiss?"

"Yes, like what your mother does right before you go to bed… except on the lips." Marian felt her face light up on fire even further, if that was possible.

"I think we can agree what your mother does is very different from what my mother does." Morrigan still couldn't fathom what a kiss was.

"So…" Marian was astounded, "you don't know what a kiss is?"

Morrigan did not like to admit to not knowing anything, but she stubbornly nodded slowly. Marian's eyes widened and her blush faded. Perhaps her mother was a little bothersome trying to make Marian into a 'lady,' but Marian would be sad if she never kissed her forehead before bed. Marian cupped her chin and then settled on a resolution.

"I can show you." Marian offered with a smile.

"I thought you didn't want anyone to kiss you. Is that not why you flung the boy away from you?" Morrigan was now doubly confused.

"That was different!" Marian's blush returned. "I didn't want to kiss him because I don't like him enough."

"But you like me enough?"

"Well yeah… you're my closest friend." Marian muttered not completely comfortable with Morrigan's completely sound logic. Morrigan was her very best friend aside from Feros and her siblings.

"Alright then, show me."

Marian lifted her head and leaned in closer to Morrigan. She gently placed her lips on her friend's forehead and felt a tingle at the contact. It was brief and friendly, yet Morrigan had not been expecting that, and let a small electric current pulse through her. Marian pulled back quickly as she realized the tingle was becoming more painful.

"I'm sorry!" Morrigan fretted as she saw Marian recoil from her electrified body. "I felt a surge before I knew what to do with it."

Marian chuckled and returned to her spot near Morrigan. "Maybe mages don't like being kissed by others."

"I did not say it was not to my liking." Morrigan spoke softly as she turned away from Marian's gaze. "I just wasn't prepared for such a feeling."

"That's the kind of kiss my mother gives me before bed." Marian explained.

"What about the one the boy tried to give you?" Morrigan felt up to the task.

"Th,th,that one? Oh, well, I've never-" Marian felt Morrigan's lips press against hers and instead of her mana circuits going haywire, she felt a wave of calmness wash over her.

Morrigan was enthralled at this new feeling of softness on her lips, but felt a certain amount of danger from the contact as well so she slowly pulled away. She watched Marian's features carefully, and felt her face warm at her companion's blushing cheeks.

"Twasn't so bad." Morrigan stated to break the silence.

Marian snapped out of her reverie and smiled. "I guess it was better to be taken off guard by you than Dale."

"Don't let it get to your head." Morrigan warned and scooted away from the other apostate. "I just wanted to see what you were making such a fuss about."

Marian laughed and pushed Morrigan's shoulder. Morrigan toppled over as she usually did when Marian forgot about how abnormally strong she could be at times. the slightly elder mage picked herself up from the grass and threw a stick at the laughing mage. She had always been a thin girl with no real physical strength, but she never lacked for brains. Feros barked and jumped after the thrown stick. Marian had no time to react as a throttling mabari planted itself on her chest. Marian groaned as she pushed Feros off of her, and now it was Morrigan's turn to laugh.

"That wasn't even fair." Marian crouched as she held her sore body and made her way towards Morrigan. "How dare you turn Feros against me."

"Twasn't all that hard to be honest." Morrigan picked up another stick, but Marian was ready for it this time.

She ran at the girl before she could throw it and tackled her to the ground. Morrigan yelped as she hit the ground and felt Marian's weight on her.

"Now there's no way you can throw that stick at me without getting caught up in the mayhem!" Marian was triumphant as ever. She smirked confidently until she felt a strange shift in feeling when she looked down at Morrigan's disheveled state. Her apostate friend had beautiful pale skin as smooth as the small round stone on her mother's ring. Her eyes were yellow like the moon, and they were outlined by the longest and darkest lashes Marian had ever seen.

"You're not as heavy as you appear." Morrigan broke the silence once more.

"My mother says I look too twiggy."

"Your mother has probably not had the displeasure of you pushing her with some kind of inhuman strength." The elder mage protested.

"I would never. Hey Morrigan…" Marian let her mind wander.

"What is it?" Morrigan was the picture of calmness.

"Why is it that you never come over and I never go over to your dwelling?"

"I told you my mother does not like visitors and she doesn't like me going into town." Morrigan replied quickly.

"But surely your mother knows we are friends. She seemed nice enough when I first met the two of you"

"Does yours?" Morrigan shot back.

"Well no… but that's because I'm not supposed to be playing out here."

"And my mother says to keep my distance from you." Morrigan shifted underneath Marian's weight. "Just because you weigh nothing, does not mean you should linger on me." Her protest was somewhat meek; the elder mage actually enjoyed the warmth of her companion.

"Sorry!" Marian picked herself up and then aided Morrigan in doing the same. "I should rush home before my mother hears of my accident from another. Will you be here later?"

"Where else would I be?" Morrigan looked away to conceal whatever of blush she could. She wasn't sure why Marian asking after her would be so pleasing, but it was.

She watched the fellow mage take off after flashing her a most confident smile. Morrigan felt a strange flutter in her chest, and found herself wanting to smile wide as her friend had done, but restrained herself from doing anything so foolish. A low rumble in the sky snapped her out of her reverie... a storm was brewing.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Bioware owns all, and I hope you all enjoy my thoughts on what could have been.

Chapter 5: Rainy Days

Marian sighed as the rain continued to pitter patter on her bedroom windowpane. If it was just a light drizzle she could manage to sway her mother in letting her go, but this particular rain was heavy. Feros whined at Hawke's side. She had grown quite a bit since Marian had found her, and she was grateful that Feros had learned how to hunt on her own early on. Her mother would not believe how much Feros could eat in one day, but she appreciated the lack of rodents in and outside the house.

"What's wrong sis?" A gentle voice pulled her out of her lull. Bethany sat on the bed with Marian and leaned on her elder sister. "Does the rain make you sad?"

"I just promised a friend I would go play with them today, but mother would never let me out in this. You know…" Hawke's mind went to work, "if I could cast a barrier like yours, the rain wouldn't touch me."

"You're pretty bad at keeping one up though." Bethany spoke in a hushed manner and looked down towards her feet.

"You wound me!" Marian mocked her hurt and smiled at Bethany to let her know it was okay to point out her lack of skill with a barrier. "You're way better than me at defensive and healing magic, don't feel bad about it." She pulled her younger sister in for a hug.

Bethany held her tight and nuzzled in Marian's black cotton shirt. She enjoyed the fresh forest scent that her sister always seemed to exude. Her hair, unlike Bethany's wavy brown strands, was straight, long and black, she imagined her mother might have once had hair like that. As she was nestling in her sister's shirt a thought crossed her mind. Strange, thought Bethany, Marian usually only wore this shirt when it was a special day. She loved her eldest sister dearly, and was a bit dismayed that the rain was keeping her from whatever special day she had planned.

"Sis, I could cast the barrier for you." Bethany offered with a sweet smile. "I would just have to follow you."

Marian smiled wide at the offer, but after letting the idea rest in her head she wasn't sure it was such a good idea to take her baby sister to the Wilds yet. If anything happened to Bethany, Marian would never be able to forgive herself. Not to mention mother would probably be just as harsh on Bethany for leaving as she would be on herself. The eldest Hawke smiled again but shook her head.

"It's not that important Beth, thanks for the offer though. My friend probably can't make it to our meeting spot anyways. Plus now me, you, Carver, and Feros can play something inside; come on lets go find our baby brother!" She grabbed her sister's hand and fled out the room with a giggling Bethany.

Meanwhile in a small hut in the Korcari Wilds, Morrigan was carefully watching her mother as she neared the door. She had occupied herself with making soup; the weather was dreary and cold after all. Just as Morrigan tried to escape, Flemeth began to speak.

"And where would you be off to in such dreary weather, my dear?" Flemeth closed the door by waving her hand.

"I hardly see how that would matter to you." Morrigan was perturbed that she had been stopped.

"What kind of mother would let their daughter out in this mess? Better yet what kind of girl, one that particularly loathes getting wet, would want to venture out in this rain?" Flemeth smirked at her daughter's annoyance- her Morrigan was by far the most rebellious daughter she had ever raised.

"There is nothing to keep my attention here."

"True, you have finished your reading remarkably quickly as of late." Flemeth chuckled as she witnessed her daughter try her best at hiding her secret. Morrigan may have been the most rebellious, but she was also the quickest to learn. "Is there someone that you absolutely must meet?"

Morrigan felt herself choke on her breath, but gave a slight cough to play it off. "Who else would willingly go out in this rain?"

"Probably someone as foolish as you."Flemeth stirred her soup and watched curiously as Morrigan took a seat on their shared bed.

There was a time when Morrigan would snuggle close to her body, but that seemed like ages ago. The child sat there and mulled on her mother's words. It was likely that Marian couldn't go outside either, especially from what Morrigan knew of her friend's caring mother. Her mother also didn't want her going out in this weather; it caused the apprentice mage to feel a strange yet familiar warmth towards the woman stirring their dinner. In truth her mother was graced with bewitching looks, and Morrigan often wondered if she would look as such when she grew older.

"Mother, when I grow older, will I be as you are?"

Flemeth smiled, "If you wish to be, you shall."

Morrigan accepted the words and decided to give up on her escape. There was no eluding her mother when she was focused on keeping her in. Instead Morrigan resolved to work on a form of communication that she could use to contact Marian if ever they could not meet again. Bewitching items was a fairly hard task for Morrigan at this point, but she was certain that she would be successful. Flemeth watched from the corner of her eye and knew what her daughter was up to. She would've pressed the girl for more answers if that would in fact reveal anything new, but the witch knew all that was to come.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: This one is even shorter than the last, but don't worry, longer more fulfilling chapters are soon to be posted. I haven't been waiting for any feedback... since I'm binge posting these, but hopefully you guys are finding it to be a pleasant experience.

Chapter 6: Sleep Talk

The sky held the sun high and its rays cast a degree of warmth that let Marian know that she could go rushing out to the Wilds as soon as she was done with her chores. She headed in the direction of Ostagar to convince her mother that was where she would be. Sometimes she wished Morrigan could come to Ostagar and play with the village kids, but she expressed a keen amount of wariness when Marian had mentioned it the first time. Regardless, Marian enjoyed spending time in the Wilds with Feros and Morrigan, and it had been a good week since she had seen her magical friend with the pouring rain always getting in the way.

The leaves were still soggy and Marian almost slipped and fell twice as she ran into the forest. The wolves there didn't even raise their heads anymore to the throttling girl with her Mabari. Morrigan had been the one to show her how to control her aura to calm the animals around her. She scaled the hill in record time but saw no sign of her friend. She looked across the lake and then back from whence she came, but Morrigan was not to be found.

"Are you looking for anyone in particular, child?" A pleasant voice caused her to whip her entire body around.

Marian stood in awe at the woman before her. She wasn't sure what it was about the woman, for she was dressed in common clothes of dull color, but Marian sensed a greater power. She noticed that her eyes looked remarkably like Morrigan's and almost let her jaw drop at her realization.

"Your Morrigan's mother!" Marian forgot her manners and pointed at Flemeth.

Flemeth eyed the child's finger and sent a little zap its way. Marian flinched but quickly retracted her pointed finger.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to point."

Flemeth smiled; this one was nothing like her Morrigan. "All is forgiven, now I presume you are here to play with Morrigan."

"I am, is she in trouble?"

Flemeth laughed, "no more than she usually is, but she cannot play in her current condition. She caught a cold two days ago by stubbornly sitting here in the rain."

Marian's heart dropped at the news.

"She was waiting in the rain?" Marian felt a pain throb inside as she felt the guilt spread through her body. "I should have come."

"Nonsense, then you would have been sick as well." Flemeth patted the child's head. "She wanted you to have this." Flemeth handed her a small wooden cube. "Morrigan enchanted it to serve as a communication device, and I promised that I would give it to you."

"Thank you." Marian held the cube gently. "Is she okay now?"

"She's currently sleeping as I've instructed. I'm sure she wouldn't mind a visit from you." Flemeth knew she should not have even promised to deliver her daughter's invention, and knew that this was also not a wise idea, but there would be no harm in it. Marian nodded and the two were off to the small hut that served as Morrigan and Flemeth's home. The child had grasped onto her hand as they trekked up a rather steep hill, and Flemeth held firmly onto it until they reached their destination. She led the child inside to where Morrigan slumbered and watched with curiosity.

Marian went to Morrigan's bedside and let her hand lightly touch her friend's forehead. It was warm, but it wasn't a fever. She sighed with relief and smiled back at Flemeth. Just as she was about to speak, Morrigan began to murmur in her sleep.

"Mari…..an….love." It was a slight murmur, but it didn't stir the sleeper from her dreams.

Marian blushed profusely as the words registered in her head, and what made it worse was that she was still looking towards Flemeth. She hadn't confessed to Morrigan that she loved her yet, or that she really liked their kiss, but she never thought that the elder mage would ever say such words to her.

"I should probably head back soon." Marian couldn't help but smile even as her cheeks burned. "Thank you for letting me visit, even if you don't like that we play together."

Flemeth nodded and watched the child depart, "not for reasons you believe, my dear." The words carried over to no one, and Flemeth knew it was for the best. Nothing she could say or do could make up for the pain she would one day inflict, but perhaps even this was beyond her doing.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So glad to see all the visitors and views this is getting! I'm excited to be back and appreciate all the people who read&amp;review.

Enjoy!

Chapter 7: A Fateful Meeting

Marian beamed with excitement as she held Morrigan's hand and led her towards Ostagar. Today her friends would be playing tag, and Morrigan had finally given into her pleading. The mage looked back to see Morrigan refusing to make eye contact with her.

"How can chasing after each other be of any fun?" Morrigan stated as they neared the town.

"I promise it will be; if you don't like it we can just leave." Hawke grinned and gave Morrigan's hand a little squeeze.

The witch blushed but scoffed all the same at her friend's reassurance. If her mother ever found out about her whereabouts, she would be flayed alive with her scorching remarks on how foolish her decisions had been. Usually she agreed with her mother when it came to human children; they were simple creatures that lacked all manner of majestic qualities. However, Marian had convinced her otherwise, and for some reason her mage friend had more influence over her than she would like to admit.

"Wait!" Her mother wasn't merely wary of children because of their dullness, Morrigan had learned that they were also cruel. "While they may be your friends, they are not mine. How can I trust them not to single me out?"

Marian stopped and looked Morrigan in the eye. She knew how hard it was being an apostate mage in a world that feared magic. Her father had warned her never to use her abilities whilst in town, and other than the Dale incident, it had been relatively easy to do so. Still there was always that caution in the back of a mage's head that never let them be at complete ease.

"Would you like to observe first? There are trees and bushes nearby the clearing where we play. I'd introduce you as my cousin so that no one's suspicious" Marian offered. "Plus you're wearing some of my clothes… even if the pants are slightly high rise on you."

The witch felt uneasy in these clothes. Her mother had always given her enchanted items, and these clothes lacked any kind of magic. Morrigan could feel the absence, but they looked normal compared to her usual attire. Morrigan nodded and followed Marian. Hiding Morrigan was easy enough as none of Marian's friends had arrived yet. She gave Morrigan one of her boyish grins before she walked towards a group of approaching children.

"Marian!" A shrill voice pierced the atmosphere as a wavy, blonde-headed girl ran straight at her. "You came to play! Its been too long." The girl oozed with affection as she latched onto Marian's arm.

"Hi Loren, I've been busy at home." Marian scratched the back of her head and offered a small smile as condolences for her absence.

"We missed you!" A lithe girl with midnight black hair latched on to Marian's other arm.

Marian chuckled and patted the girl on her head, a behavior she had picked up from her time with Morrigan. Soon enough she was surrounded by three more girls, whilst the boys gave her a playful pat on the back before mingling with each other. Morrigan felt a pang in her chest as they clung to her friend's limbs. She was not a tree, nor were they wild critters, but perhaps this was how human children greeted each other. She kept her magic from acting on her emotions and watched as they started the game.

It was a simple enough game. One child would start off as a darkspawn, whilst the rest remained human. Once one was tagged they joined as a darkspawn and chased down the rest until there were none left standing. Marian offered to be the first darkspawn, and Morrigan noticed how her prey always seemed to want to be caught. The young witch's brow twitched as the other children's flirtatious actions further annoyed her. She chided herself for such foolish emotions and watched Marian at play once more. She was the quickest of her group and the most graceful by far; it didn't take long for the round to end with such an adept darkspawn on the loose.

The game restarted and this time Marian was a human. While the others fell to their darkspawn foes, Marian had evaded the horde. Morrigan was actually impressed with her dodging abilities. There were boys who were faster, but none that were smarter. Morrigan grinned and knew that some of her agility came from her time spent in the Wilds running alongside her when she was a wolf.

Marian was laughing as she outran Loren, but the clever and light-hearted mage was so sure of not getting caught that she failed to see a small but sturdy root. Her foot tapped it and the girl fell forward. Loren smiled and charged ahead. Feigning to trip over the root as well, Loren fell on top of her intended prey. Morrigan watched with piercing yellow eyes as Hawke blushed underneath the blonde-headed girl.

"Caught you." A winded Loren whispered as she hovered above Marian.

"You're quite a lucky darkspawn." Hawke smiled and motioned to get up.

Before she could even remotely get a good grip on the ground, Loren tackled her to the floor and hugged her close. Morrigan's eyes widened and she sent a zap in that direction. Loren yelped and jumped off Marian much to Morrigan's pleasure.

"I'm sorry, it must have been the static." Marian apologized nervously and refused to look towards the bush that Morrigan was hiding in. "Well I really should get going now, before it gets too late."

"But we only just started!" Loren exclaimed and pulled at Hawke's wrist.

"I still have some chores to do, but I promise I'll come play again." Marian patted the girl's head and ran off towards the Wilds.

Morrigan followed her queue and met up with the mage at their usual spot. The witch took her seat by Marian and began to speak.

"You were very good at evading capture."

"Did you zap Loren?" Marian ignored her compliment and looked her witch straight in the eye.

"If you are speaking of the yellow-headed girl then yes I may have let out a few sparks." Morrigan was nonchalant as ever. Her eyes held Marian's, and for the first time she felt uneasy with her expression.

"But why?" Marian's brows began to knit as Morrigan's calmness persisted.

"Twas an accident, I'm not sure why you're throwing such a fuss over it." The witch groaned but could no longer look straight at Marian. Though the girl was younger than her, Morrigan recognized there was something about Marian she respected.

The young witch was wounded by Marian's mood; perhaps the blonde-headed girl meant more to her than Morrigan had anticipated. She had always known that Marian had other friends, and that she often went to town, but she had never felt so far from her friend than when she was hiding in the bush and Marian was running with the other children. It also didn't sit well with the long raven-haired girl that Hawke was so well loved by others. Marian was kind and affectionate by nature, was it so wrong for Morrigan to want to covet it for herself?

"Don't you understand?" Marian's voice rose and Morrigan lost the sounds of the Wilds and her own thoughts as the other girl's words filled her ears. "We can't use our magic out in the open! Someone could have seen you, and then they would have…" Marian's voice cracked much to Morrigan's surprise, and she felt herself being pulled in by Marian's arms. "They would hurt you." Marian's voice was so soft, Morrigan wouldn't have heard her if the mage's lips hadn't been near her ear.

"They would have tried." Morrigan scoffed but she didn't push Marian away from her. "If you fear them so much, why do you play with them?"

"Being a mage doesn't mean I'm not human." Marian kept Morrigan tight in her arms. "I want friends like anybody else."

"Couldn't I be your only friend?" Morrigan relished the warmth that came from Marian's body being so close to hers.

Marian's face felt hot as Morrigan's words registered in her mind. Her only friend? Morrigan was by far her best friend in the land of Thedas, but she also treasured her time spent in town. The young mage was friendly and social by nature; because of this she had acquired many friends. She couldn't imagine only having one.

"Am I your only friend?" Marian asked.

"Yes." Morrigan let the word slip out and realized she was afraid. Marian was her only friend aside from the creatures in this forest. The only other person she conversed with was her mother and the occasional spirit.

"You are my only best friend." Marian responded.

"I would never hurt you for being what you are."

"And I would never hurt you for anything, Morrigan. But I believe I can one day live as a mage and still be human to others."

"You're a fool then!" Morrigan wasn't sure if it was fear, anger or hurt that drove her actions forward, but she pushed Marian back with all her strength.

Marian fell off the log and onto the lush green grass. She saw Morrigan run deeper into the Wilds, and scrambled to get up and chase after her. As she rose from the grass an acute feeling of pain shot through her side. Her fingers clutched her side and when she pulled her hand away it was soaked in quickly looked to where she had fallen and found a sharp piece of wood also covered in red. Marian fretted as she tried her best to cast a healing spell to at least ease the bleeding, but she her fingers felt so cold and jittery that she quickly lost focus.

"Morrigan!" Marian cried out for her friend to return, but she was long gone.

She began to feel faint, and she knew she oouldn't stay here for much longer. The scent of her blood would attract predators, and if she couldn't protect herself, she'd be their next meal. If only Feros were here with her, but the Mabari was at home with her brother and sister. Marian cried out in pain as she curled on the ground.

Morrigan swiftly ran through trees and over streams as her paws cleaved into the ground, thrusting her forward with inhuman speed. As a bear she didn't feel as vulnerable as she did in her frail body. She roared as she thrashed forward, but slowed to a full stop in the middle of a clearing. Why did it hurt so much to leave Marian's embrace? She was envious of the mage's disposition, and yet she was angry that Marian was so optimistic about normal humans. What was so great about those simple-minded fools? Morrigan huffed and stomped on a flower. Perhaps her mother had been right, nothing but pain and sorrow would come from befriending Marian. She shifted into a wolf and was about to head home when she heard a faint cry in the distance. Surely, Marian had gone home already.

Morrigan slowly ran in the direction she had left Marian and picked up more clearly on her cries; Marian was still in the Wilds. Her mind grew frantic as she picked up on the scent of blood, and knew Marian was in mortal danger. When she arrived at the scene, Marian was crawling on the ground and casting feeble spells at a pack of enclosing wolves. Why didn't she get up and run? Why was she gripping her side? Morrigan shifted once more and charged the wild animals that were threatening her friend.

Marian nearly fainted at the sight of a bear charging towards her, but saw a familiar set of yellow eyes amidst the black fur. She had never seen Morrigan shift into anything other than a wolf, but she had mentioned there were other forms she could take. Although she was bigger in her bear form than a wolf, she wasn't full grown. The wolves were riled up but they continued their advance nonetheless. Marian scrambled towards Morrigan as a wolf snapped its jaws only a few feet away.

"Morrigan, my side…" Marian groaned and the bear eyed her bloody hand covering the wound. "I can't fight." She cried but held her tears in.

The bear huffed and lunged at a wolf that was getting too close. She managed to whack his nose, but another wolf had lunged and bit into her arm. She roared and reeled back as she shook off her attacker. Marian cast a fire spell towards the wolf and it whined and released the bear from its jaws. Morrigan stood by the fallen girl and eyed her with worry. She had used up most of her mana shifting from a bear to a wolf and back to a bear again. She could heal Marian, but she'd have nothing left to fend the wolves off.

"Morrigan, go," Marian smiled at her as she commanded her to leave.

The bear let out a cry and stood her ground; she wasn't going anywhere. Morrigan wouldn't abandon Marian to these wolves, but she couldn't deny the fear that was bidding her to leave. Marian eyed a wolf that was readying to jump on them, and reacted before she could register the pain. She lifted her hands and casted a barrier over the two of them. Morrigan was surprised at the size and strength of it, but knew her mage friend wouldn't be able to keep it up for much longer. She shifted back into her human state and aided the girl in keeping up the barrier. The wolves lunged and found themselves blocked by a thin blue veil. Morrigan huddled closer together with Marian and was further surprised that the majority of the barrier was being held up by her shaking body. Their jaws snapped and their claws cleaved at their barrier that grew weaker and weaker second by second.

"Morrigan, I'm sorry." Marian cried as she felt her grasp on consciousness slip.

Morrigan pulled Marian's limp body towards her and closed her eyes as the snarling wolves descended upon them. She never thought the creatures of the Wilds would be the cause of her death, or perhaps she never thought she would ever sacrifice herself for someone else's sake. At least this way she had no regrets. She closed her eyes tightly and anticipated the pain of her final moments. Soon enough they'd rip at her flesh; hopefully Marian wouldn't wake up.

"Begone, these children are mine." A voice boomed and the wolves whined as they slowly retreated from the huddled duo. Morrigan looked up to see a man with dark hair, a well-kept beard and light blue eyes. A blast of fire and ice followed his words and the wolves scattered. "Marian!" The man knelt quickly and searched his child for her wound. "Are you hurt child?" Malcolm looked at the other girl who was by his daughter. "Your arm took quite the bite. Beth please heal her arm as best you can, while I work on Marian."

Morrigan hadn't noticed the two smaller forms that stood behind him, but she recognized Marian's younger siblings by the descriptions she had given her in days past. Carver looked timid but sure enough in his father's presence, and Beth had large, sweet eyes and curls in her hair.

"But father," Carver protested, "won't she know that..." Carver held onto his sister before she could approach Morrigan.

"It is better to be judged by what we choose to do rather than what we choose not to do. She is a child, and she is hurt, wouldn't you choose to help her as well Carver?"

Carver nodded and let Beth approach the stunned girl. Beth gently placed her hands above Marian's wound and smiled at her as the blue healing magic washed over her. Morrigan whimpered at the burning, but it passed soon enough.

"Fa..ther?" Marian was coming to. She winced as she tried to raise herself up.

"Stay still Marian." Her father commanded and she didn't have the strength to disobey. "What have I told you about playing in the Wilds?" His gaze was full of fire, but Morrigan also saw the worry that accompanied his anger. "You could have been killed."

"It was my fault." Morrigan felt her throat tighten as the man's gaze turned towards her.

"You are no more to blame than Marian." Malcolm sighed. "How is your arm?"

"A little raw, but it's fine thanks to your healing magic." Morrigan nodded to Beth.

"You are no doubt a mage yourself." Malcolm looked further into the Wilds, and felt a familiar presence. "I should not be surprised to see you here." He spoke louder and a woman appeared.

"Mother!" Morrigan truly felt in danger now.

"You foolish girl, look what you've done to your arm." Flemeth eyed her daughter's wound but kept her attention on Malcolm. "I see you're on a family outing of sorts; The Wilds is a strange place for such a thing."

"It was not by choice; I sensed Marian was in danger."

"And by what means, I wonder?"

Malcolm held up a simple cube latched to a string. "It seems Carver took something from Marian without her notice. It is laced with magic."

Morrigan's own cube, which hung on a necklace she had made, began to resonate as the other was in near proximity. Malcolm raised an eyebrow, but knew well enough what the cube was for.

"My daughter enchanted them to act as communication devices. It was luck that they proved useful." Flemeth spoke calmly. "May I speak to you privately?"

Malcolm knew the request wasn't a question but a demand. He nodded and walked only a few steps away from his children. Beth was calm and even somewhat enchanted by her surroundings, but Carver nervously shifted his gaze and kept his guard up. Marian was left to rest near Morrigan who was now shaking slightly at her mother's presence.

"Now, we have quite the predicament on our hands." Flemeth began the conversation.

"I never meant for Marian to stray into your lands."

"You mean you never meant Marian to stray just yet." Flemeth smirked even though the man before her sorrowed at her comment. Hawke was one of her many investments, but he had only come to her out of desperation- an unwilling servant of sorts."Fear not, I mean your child no harm." She spoke truthfully; if Marian were to come to harm it would not be of her doing.

"I wasn't aware the tales of Flemeth's daughters were true." Malcolm shifted from his daughter to hers.

"I grow lonely from time to time, and it seems that she too was lonely. She has found a marvelous friend in your daughter."

"You've known?"

"How could I not?" Flemeth's smile ceased. "They are innocent enough, but it is a bond that must be broken."

Both parents looked towards the children and found Hawke smiling as she introduced Bethany and Carver to Morrigan. Maleficar children all happy to be around each other; even Carver seemed smitten with his new acquaintance.

"What would you have me do?" Malcolm turned to face Flemeth.

"Nothing, for now." Flemeth eyed her daughter warmly. "My child has a life of darkness and a tattered world to look forward to. If only but for a moment, let her heart learn to love."

"Won't that only makes things worse."

"You are a wise man after all." Flemeth smirked and pushed back one off her black locks. "I may look young, but this decision is not born of folly. When the time comes, I will take back what I have given."

"Meaning?" Malcolm grew worried for his child.

"Meaning there will come a day when you must act your part and I must act mine. Love is a strange thing, and if it grows too strong, not even my magic will be enough to break it. I will take their memories and store them properly in a place neither should be able to reach."

"I never thought I'd be making another deal with you." Malcolm sighed and rubbed his neck.

"There are worse things." Flemeth laughed and left the man to his worries. She approached the children and lifted Morrigan with ease. "I will be taking this one home."

"Will she still be able to play with me?" Marian asked quickly.

"Morrigan isn't very good at heeding my words, so my guess is that you two will still play."

"If I may" Malcolm looked at Flemeth for permission, "Morrigan is welcome in our home. It is far enough away from the town to avoid arousing suspicion, and it is a deal safer than these woods."

"Tis kind of you, but the Wilds are the safest place for us. However, I will grant Morrigan permission to leave our refuge when accompanied by Marian."

Marian smiled wide, and Morrigan's mouth hung slightly open in astonishment at her mother's allowance. Her young witch had much to learn, but soon there would be no room for any sort of trivial pleasures. The future was never a set thing, but Flemeth knew the path of her daughter and Malcolm's would not be an easy one. She sensed the old gods stirring, and in time this world would be set asunder- only fate would persevere.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Binge posting once more, but like I said my Google drive has been filling up with so many docs as of late. The time leap will be happening next chapter; I'll remind you below just to avoid any kind of confusion.

Chapter 8: Flemeth

Morrigan remained silent as her mother carried her home in her arms. Regardless of her thin and frail build, Flemeth carried her daughter with ease. The young witch was shocked at the turn of events and wondered if she would be punished once they arrived home. The hut came in view and Morrigan felt a shiver pass through her; Flemeth noted the child's fear but said nothing to alleviate the worry.

Once inside, Flemeth lay Morrigan on their bed and began to examine her wounds. Morrigan winced as her arm was touched but only let out a whimper.

"You were willing to risk your life for hers." Flemeth spoke softly as she cast a more potent spell on Morrigan's arm. "A foolish thing to do for a loved one."

Morrigan blushed but kept her tongue from retorting.

"My dear, it was love that bade you to stay wasn't it?"

Morrigan cautiously locked eyes with her mother and nodded. She had fallen for the enigmatic girl early on; Marian had not only accepted Morrigan and her eccentricities, but she had adored them with no shame. Flemeth had spoken of men when she taught Morrigan how exactly the humans populate, and it was of men that Morrigan knew most, but her heart still beat loudly for Marian.

"Love has a way of hurting you the most." Flemeth placed a hand atop Morrigan's chest, right above her beating heart. "It leads one down a hard road, and often it abandons you along the way." Flemeth spoke from experience and knew her words were bitter on the tongue and hard to swallow.

"Marian would never abandon me." Morrigan spoke softly.

"Perhaps not of choice, but so few times are we given any choice. Sometimes fate intervenes and shapes what must be." Flemeth pulled Morrigan in for a hug and held the sobbing child in her arms.

Morrigan would usually retort with something clever at this point, but her mother's words had cut too deep, and the witch felt as if she had already lost her mage. Somewhere deep in her soul, she knew she would lose Marian, but she couldn't fathom when or how.

"Mother…" Morrigan's sobs slowed to a steady sniffle, "will Marian be happy?"

Flemeth raised an eyebrow at the unexpected question. Would the mage be happy? Would Morrigan be upset if the answer was yes, or would she be upset if the answer was no? Flemeth wasn't sure what was going through her small witch's mind.

"Would you be angry if she was happy without you?"

"No… anger would not suffice. I think my heart would hurt, but…" Morrigan bit on her lip before speaking again, "but it would hurt more if she wasn't happy."

Flemeth stroked Morrigan's hair and let a small smile grace her features- what a sensible witch Morrigan had become.

"I believe even in the darkest of times, you and your mage will find the light that binds the two of you." Flemeth wasn't sure if these words should be spoken; for this was one thing she had never planned on.

Morrigan clutched on to her mother and took comfort in their embrace. It wasn't often that her mother displayed such blatant affection, and it wasn't often that Morrigan craved such a thing, but she couldn't deny the warmth that spread throughout her body as her mother held her securely. She feared her mother, but she respected her, and in her own way, Morrigan knew that Flemeth loved her.

A/N: I want to delve more into Flemeth's relationship with Morrigan, and this was just a short snippet. Remember time leap in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: And this is where things get messy! Please give me some feedback, or thoughts on where you think this is going!

Chapter Nine: A Forgotten Bond

Hawke couldn't believe her eyes as she walked on the bridge by Skyhold's garden. Down below, amidst the various pots of assorted plants that the Inquisitor had been inclined to grow, was a familiar set of yellow eyes. She had never thought to run into such a distant memory here of all places, but fate had always been strange.

"And what are you gawking at?" A low and steady voice snapped her out of her

reverie.

"Varric?" Hawke almost felt ashamed at her obvious stalking even though she knew Varric had no idea about the Champion's association with the Empress's liaison. "I was just in awe of the garden."

"Champion of Kirkwall, part of my brother's damned expedition, and now traveling across all of Thedas, and the Inquisitor's garden has you flushed? Hawke, you're as bad at lying as ever." Varric chuckled and scanned the gardens for the true purpose of Hawke's gawking. "I'm sure it's not the elfroots that have your attention, or the chantry sisters, so it must be that very strange, but beautiful woman that emanates with raw magical power… am I right?"

Hawke sighed and knew it wasn't in her best interest to keep lying. "She's a childhood friend of mine."

"A childhood friend?" Varric was thoroughly surprised. "She's one of Flemeth's infamous daughters… I suppose your dealings with Flemeth shouldn't surprise me one bit."

"It was a long time ago, we were just children, but fate does have a funny way of lacing it all together."

"So you were just friends?" Varric was good at digging.

"Of course, well best friends, you know that sort of thing." Hawke waved her hand in the air to dissipate any suspicion that it was anything more.

"I can see how she's your type; I bet even Rivaini would…" He received a death glare from his companion. "Just saying."

"I'm sure Isabela would be more than intrigued."

"Have you gone over and said hi yet?"

"No."

"No?" Varric was curious again.

"She may not remember me."

"I'm sure you two aren't that old." Varric patted Hawke on the back and grinned. "Come on, I'll introduce you myself." He tugged at Hawke's arm.

"Wait!" Hawke shouted a little louder than was necessary, and Morrigan was beginning to turn their way. Without thinking, Hawke pushed Varric to the floor and fell right beside him. "Maker I'm stupid!"

Varric started to laugh as he brushed the dirt off of him and looked back down at the garden. Morrigan either didn't care about the strange scene or hadn't witnessed their fall. Either way he motioned for Hawke that she was in the clear to stand up.

"So I'm guessing you're a little shy about this whole thing."

"Something like that." Hawke muttered and crossed her arms. "I'll eventually go say hi, just not right at this moment."

"Alright, alright," Varric raised his hands up in defeat, "there will be no more interruptions by me… at least not directly." He winked and left a flustered Hawke to stand on her own.

After composing herself, and making sure her cheeks were their usual pale selves, she headed towards the garden. Upon entering through the main doors, Hawke's mind started racing with the memories she had acquired only a year ago. She had never thought to see Morrigan again, and honestly with everything that was going on in Thedas, searching for a long-lost best friend was the last thing on her list of things to do. So caught up in her thoughts was she, that the sudden contact with another's body had her thrown completely off balance and onto the floor.

"Sorry about that!" Hawke was beginning to believe she had been hexed as she recovered from her fall.

"You seem to be deep in thought." The Inquisitor's spymaster smirked and helped Hawke up. "I hear we have a mutual acquaintance."

"Varric? I hope he's as much an asset and friend to you as he is to me." Hawke smiled, but Leliana's eyes continued to linger on her.

"Ah yes, I just spoke with him, but he's not the acquaintance I was thinking of, Champion. I once travelled with Morrigan and the Hero of Ferelden during the last blight."

"Oh, Morrigan… yes, well…" Hawke was at a loss of what to say, "I haven't spoken to Morrigan in years, I doubt we could even be called acquaintances now."

"Varric mentioned that you were childhood friends. I didn't think that woman was capable of making friends when I first met her."

Damn that story weaving dwarf, thought Hawke as she made up reasons to excuse herself. Then it dawned on her… she had no idea who Morrigan had become as of late. She knew she was the Empress' liaison, but this was the first she had heard of her being part of the Hero of Ferelden's group. Perhaps talking to Leliana would help her fill in some holes.

"Was she very antisocial upon meeting her?"

"She was quite the character, and my belief in the Maker did not make things any easier. I used to believe she was mean for sport. Was she not so as a child?"

"Mean for sport? Never, she was very considerate." Hawke recalled a time when she went out to meet Morrigan in the woods, but confronted Flemeth instead. Morrigan had caught a cold waiting for Hawke the previous day regardless of the pouring rain. "At least I got along with her fine enough. It might have helped that we were both mages."

"You evaded the Circle completely then?" Leliana asked, since receiving the offer to be the next Divine, the topic had become more important to her. "It's strange is it not?"

Hawke quirked her eyebrow.

"The heroes of this age seem to be mages all around. The Hero of Ferelden had once been a Circle mage before being recruited by the Grey Wardens, The Champion of Kirkwall was an apostate that rose to noble status, and our Inquisitor once belonged to the Circle at Starkhaven when such a thing existed. You would think people would begin to revere mages rather than fear them. But magic isn't quite that simple, and neither are the people of Thedas."

"Is it the magic that sets us apart?" Hawke struggled with the topic of mages ever since her mother's death. "I was taught that magic is not only a tool, but a part of my body, as essential as my heart. I think if mages were taught differently about magic and their role as mages, they'd understand their no less human, and no more god than anyone else-I'm not sure if Chantry Circles help with that."

Leliana smiled, "well said Champion, would you like to join me in my quarters up the tower? I'd still like to discuss our mutual friend."

Hawke almost choked on the air, completely taken off guard by Leliana's switch of topics. Why was she so interested in her and Morrigan's relationship? In fact, she caught a twinkle of mischief in the spymaster's eye as she awaited Hawke's response.

"Sure, I'm not sure I can satisfy your curiosity, but I can try."

That was enough for Leliana to all but drag the Champion up the tower for an interrogation. The assassin had been swamped daily with dark, morbid and dooming news, it was long past due for some gossip. She recalled the days she spent traveling Fereldan with the Grey Warden, and once even thought herself to be in love with him. Although it wasn't surprising that Morrigan had won his heart over, as she was remarkably beautiful and intelligent, Leliana still wondered what drew the Warden to her. According to Varric's tale of how Hawke reacted whilst caught watching Morrigan, Leliana knew there was something more to their relationship.

Hawke caught her breath as Leliana practically strapped her to the nearest chair. She hadn't been handled this roughly since… well now that she came to think of it, since she last saw Isabela. That pirate would probably be smirking at the situation Hawke presently found herself in.

"It's quite dark up here, but overall cozy" Hawke chuckled trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

"I asked the Inquisitor for a place that I could watch from above and keep to myself when need be. It suits my purposes."

"So… I take it you did not get along with Morrigan?"

"Not quite, I'm sure she saw me as a rival of sorts."

"A rival?"

"Indeed, the Hero of Fereldan was more than just a handsome man. He was kind, brave, with just the right pinch of mischief and a fiery soul. He had quite a few admirers, and I was one of them as was Morrigan."

Hawke eagerly listened and waited for Leliana to continue.

"At first I don't believe Morrigan was in love with him, but it became apparent she was falling the longer we journeyed together. You would catch her looking at the Warden from her section of camp, and letting a small smile slip before anyone could catch it."

"Her section of camp?"

"Ah yes, she made her own camp a bit aways from the rest of us. I don't think she was used to so many people."

Hawke started to laugh as she remembered her friend separating herself from all the village kids. The one time she had agreed to accompany Hawke to play with the kids from Ostagar, she watched from the bush first and decided they were not worth her time. She also acutely remembered that the village girls were clinging on to Hawke (she was a big hit with the girls for some reason) when one complained about being shocked as she touched Hawke. She had no doubt it was Morrigan who had shocked the girls away.

"Morrigan didn't really get along with the village kids. I liked playing with everybody, but I liked playing with Morrigan the best." Hawke flashed Leliana her boyish smile and the rogue was taken aback… her mannerisms were actually very much like her Warden companion. Then she remembered a slight observation she had made when going through Hawke's lineage during the Seeker's trip to Kirkwall back before all of this mayhem.

"Amell…" Leliana observed Hawke's reaction to the name. "That was your mother's maiden name, correct?"

"Yes, I guess I shouldn't be surprised that the spymaster would know such things."

"The Warden, he was also an Amell. Though I imagine a very distant cousin."

"I do recall mother saying something about that; I never paid it much mind."

The cogs and gears in Leliana's head began to turn rapidly as she pieced together a hypothesis. The allure she felt towards the Warden was akin to the allure she was beginning to feel towards Hawke. She had heard tales of the Champion from Varric, and her bard heart loved the romantic elements that made up Hawke's history. She knew that Hawke was currently entangled with the Pirate Queen, Isabela, and that it was no easy feat to win her favor. Leliana remembered just how wily the pirate had been when they had met her in Denerim… she almost went back wondering if Isabela would offer her the same private lesson. She looked Hawke up and down and stopped her imagination from going too far. Morrigan had a very attractive childhood friend. It began to occur to her that Morrigan's love for the Warden, may have very well started with the mage before her.

"Have you talked to her yet?"

Hawke was glad that the lighting was somewhat dim as she wouldn't want Leliana further speculating her blush.

"I was on my way to say hello when I bumped into you."

"I don't mean to be blunt, but… were you only just friends?" Leliana went for the kill.

"Only, what? Uh, I mean, yes, of course!" Hawke stammered. "We were best friends." She cleared her throat and rose from the chair. "I've enjoyed talking with you Leliana, but I don't want it to get too late. We should grab a drink some time at the tavern!" Before the spymaster could reply, Hawke ran down the stairs, only to crash and apologize her way down.

Leliana chuckled, things had gotten very interesting and she was sure she was right on the pulse of the matter. Hawke was most likely Morrigan's first love, but something was a bit off… Morrigan openly detested bonding with another female. Leliana would have said it was because of her strong attachment to Hawke, but that didn't feel quite right to the rogue's senses. She sighed in her chair, there were some parts of the story that just weren't hers to know.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I actually had half of this on my google drive and the other half stashed away somewhere on my Mac... and I couldn't find the Mac half, so I had to try and recreate it as best as I could! Please read &amp; review!

Chapter Ten: Peculiar Wolves

Hawke throttled down the tower and rushed passed a very confused and concerned Solas. The Champion could give two moth-eaten scarfs if she appeared crazy, she just needed to be some place quiet and away from the questioning rogue. She knew the Inquisitor's spymaster was excellent at her job, but now Hawke experienced first hand just how good she was at reaching sensitive information. Was it obvious that the witch meant more to Hawke than she let on? Hawke shook her head and found herself bumping into yet another body.

"Maker, I'm sorry!" Hawke apologized and quickly helped her victim off the floor; today her luck was definitely nestled in the furthest trenches of the Deep Roads.

The woman she had helped up was slightly taller than her, which was surprising as Hawke was usually the tallest woman in her group of comrades, and her hair was shorter on the account that Hawke had been letting hers grow out a bit. She blushed as the women's eyes rested on her and greeted her with a smile.

"Hawke, I presume, you were just the person I was looking for."

"I was?" Hawke hadn't been at Skyhold long, and the only person she had been by to say hi to was Varric.

She had yet to meet the Inquisitor and she had somehow evaded the Ambassador who had tried to set up a grand entrance for the well renowned Champion of Kirkwall. Spectacles and pomp weren't really her thing, and slipping in with some help from her magic hadn't been too hard of a task even with the heightened security around the hold.

"I'm Inquisitor Trevelyan; I wanted to call a meeting with you and one of my other advisors. She isn't in the gardens where she usually spends her time, so I thought I might ask Leliana if she knew of her whereabouts."

"The gardens…" Hawke's thoughts immediately flashed to Morrigan. "You mean you were looking for Morrigan?"

The inquisitor raised her eyebrow, "you are already acquainted with the empress' liaison?"

Hawke felt hot and laughed nervously as she formulated an answer. "Kind of, from my way back when… she's missing?"

"It would seem…" the Inquisitor sighed and then cupped her chin, "would you mind keeping an eye out for her; she knew of the meeting, but I guess she wandered off whilst I was searching for you."

"Sorry about that, I was actually just with Leliana."

"Did I hear my name?" Leliana smirked as Hawke whipped her head in her direction.

"Indeed you did, have you seen Morrigan around?" The Inquisitor remained oblivious to the mischief the rogue was up to.

Leliana had a twinkle in her eye as Hawke reacted to the witch's name.

"My scouts report that she was seen heading out towards the woods nearby. Hawke why don't you go and fetch her; you wouldn't mind would you?"

"Nonsense," the Inquisitor began. "I can-"

"I'll go," Hawke interrupted the Inquisitor. "I needed some fresh air anyways." Hawke said in a rush as she tore herself away from the group and ran out the front doors.

"She's a bit strange isn't she," the Inquisitor smirked as she raised a brow; she had heard much about the Champion of Kirkwall, and even though she had only recently become an apostate, she had admired Hawke's endeavors since the beginning.

"Don't let Josie catch you staring off like that." Leliana teased as the mage nodded, blushed then took her leave.

Meanwhile Hawke had made it outside of the hold and began to scan the area for tracks. The snow was thick on the ground, but Hawke eventually found what she was looking for. She grinned as she realized the tracks weren't those of human feet but of a wolf's paw. She started off at a run and then threw her arms forward. Any normal human would have just face planted themselves in the snow, but Hawke was a mage, and her magic had her bounding on all fours. For a wolf she was quite large, her fur was white and her eyes remained the same piercing blue. She relished the velocity at which she could move at, and weaved through the forest trees.

Soon enough she caught a scent and followed it. As she drew nearer, she realized that Morrigan's scent was followed by another, and moved more with more stealth. Her ears perked up as voices could be heard from somewhere nearby.

"Look at that one, we could sell the pelt for a good sum."

"Yeah but we aren't supposed to be hunting here; them Inquisition soldiers nearly chopped me hand off the last time!" A whiny voice interjected.

"Stop your nonsense, they won't be scouting these woods. Now shut up before you scare it off."

Hawke positioned herself in a nearby bush and looked ahead to where the hunters were looking. Her eyes dilated as she caught sight of another wolf, a third her size and looking into a pool of water. The scene was idyllic, or it would have been if the threat of the hunter wasn't looming in the air. Hawke quickly charged forward as the hunter raised his rifle to shoot. She clenched her jaw on the rifle and shredded through the metal as she poised herself for retaliation. The hunter who had been whining earlier, yelped and fell back, but the one that had meant to kill the small wolf, snarled and reached for a small sword on his belt. Hawke jumped back and resumed her human form. She accumulated energy in her hand and held the man's befuddled gaze.

"Leave." The command was simple, and her stance left no room for interrogation.

The hunter bit his lip, and held his knife steady, but he knew that this fight had already been determined. A wolf he could have killed, but a mage was way beyond his scope. He spat, sheathed his small blade and turned to leave. Hawke smirked, and in her opinion they were moving a little too slow, so she sent a small flame aimed for each of their breaches. They howled and ran at a speed that Hawke was satisfied with.

She turned to face the little white wolf that had been in danger earlier, and was surprised to see him right at her heels. She knelt down and rubbed his ear with a smile.

"You're too friendly for your own good; you need to be wary out here in the forest." Hawke gave the pup a slight scolding, but couldn't help but find the small wolf irresistibly cute.

His eyes sparkled blue as hers did, and Hawke wondered if this pup was actually a mage. Usually she could tell by any mana emissions, but none came from the wolf. She sighed and looked ahead to the small pond that the wolf had been looking into earlier. The mage drew closer to the pond and sat by a large couldn't blame the small wolf for being enchanted by the scenery, it was absolutely breathtaking to behold. The wolf pup followed her and climbed on her lap.

"What a peculiar wolf you are… I once had a friend like you, you know?" She stroked his fur and smiled fondly as she recalled her time spent with her wolf.

The little wolf continued to nestle into Hawke's hand, and before Hawke knew it, he was sound asleep on her lap. She sat with her back against a large oak tree and thanked the Maker it wasn't completely wet on the floor. Out here it was so tranquil and the woes and worries of Thedas weren't as apparent as they were at Skyhold. She stroked the pup once more and recalled how soft Morrigan's black fur had been. When the mage had recovered her memories, she had shared them with Isabela somewhat involuntarily. Either out of drunken stupor or the effects of the tome, she had seen her wolf running from her during Varric's last Lowtown festival. The rogue was intrigued by her recovery of memories, but the mage could tell it was a bit unsettling for the pirate, so she rarely brought it up.

In the midst of rustling leaves and a gentle breeze, the mage fell asleep with the little white wolf nestled on her lap. The air was comfortably warm and it had been some time since the Champion had been allowed to peacefully rest her eyes. Nearby a pair of keen yellow eyes watched the scene vigilantly. The black wolf had been there since the hunters' appearance, but its curiosity kept it at bay. What was this human doing with her little wolf, and why had she acted in the manner she did? The black wolf would have saved her little wolf if the mage had not intervened, but she could not say that she would have been as merciful.

She treaded the ground lightly as she approached the slumbering duo, and felt her heart beat quicken. Hawke felt a presence nearby and slowly came to. As her lids lifted, she saw a rather large black wolf before her, staring at her with yellow eyes, but when she blinked there was no longer a wolf standing before her but a woman.

"He seems quite smitten with you." Morrigan smiled as she knelt down to pet the little white wolf.

Hawke was almost at a loss of words due to Morrigan's proximity, but her heart bade her to say something.

"He's the second most affectionate wolf I've ever met." Hawke flashed one of her boyish smiles and Morrigan felt a familiar warmth rise to her cheeks.

This woman reminded her of her Warden in more ways than one. The same magic that flowed through her love also flowed through her, but it was her boyish smile that prompted the comparison.

"The second?" Morrigan was sure that normal wolves would never snuggle up to a human. "Either you were raised by wolves or a liar altogether," she replied in jest.

"Or maybe I just have a knack for running into very peculiar wolves."

"I can't imagine there are many wolves such as he." Morrigan ceased her petting of the wolf and sat by the Champion. "I let him out of my sight for a second, and his curiosity got the better of him."

"As it does with most of us." Hawke rubbed the wolf's ear and he emitted a yawn.

"It seems unfortunate that I should have to wake him from such a restful slumber, but we must be getting back to Skyhold. I was supposed to have a meeting with the Inquisitor today, but this one kept me away."

Hawke knew this was her chance, "You're Morrigan then, I'm Hawke. I was also supposed to be part of that meeting."

"Hawke… that's quite the Fereldan name." Morrigan felt her heart beat quicken once more.

"I grew up near Ostagar." Hawke wasn't sure if she was being too direct, but half of her didn't care. "My father was a free mage, so we lived closer to the Wilds than most just to avoid detection."

"By the Wilds you say…" Morrigan knew there was more to this girl than she was letting on. "I also grew up by the Wilds; I suppose the world is a rather small place. Twas that the place you happened upon a wolf such as he?"

Hawke looked down fondly at the wolf in her lap and recalled all the wonderful memories she had shared with Morrigan. It was sad knowing that Morrigan could not retrieve any such memories, but it was sadder being the only one who remembered. Perhaps Flemeth had done them a kindness when she had taken their memories, but Hawke wouldn't be whole without them.

"I loved the Wilds, though my father hated that I played there frequently, it was like a second home to me." Hawke readied herself to reveal the truth when a nearby whine beckoned Hawke's attention immediately.

Morrigan took the small wolf pup in her arms and allowed Hawke to inspect the crying. Hawke walked deeper into the woods with Morrigan behind her, and felt her heart break at the scene. A small mabari pup was whimpering as it nudged the muzzle of its fallen parent. Hawke scanned the area quickly, the elder Mabari's wounds looked recent. It didn't take long for the predator to show itself, nor did it take long for him to strike again. Hawke could care less if she would be injured in the process but she lunged for the small pup who was in immediate danger. The predator was a wolf, but it's massive size and strange glowing eyes suggested it had been exposed to some kind of taint… most likely from the torn veils.

"Hawke!" Morrigan cast a barrier over the party as the wolf lunged at the mage once more. The barrier helped a good deal, but the wolf had still managed to clamp on Hawke's armored arm.

The Champion used all her might to release her arm, and was finally able to do so once she set the creature's face on fire. The wolf snarled in retreat and bared his fangs fresh with the blood of Hawke. The mabari pup trembled in the Champion's arms, and Hawke knew she was going to need both arms for this battle.

"Hold him too!" Hawke backed up and gave Morrigan the pup. If they weren't in such a stressful situation, Hawke would have laughed at the semi-disgusted face that her witch friend gave her-she never did warm up to her mabari. "Alright, let's end this nonsense, shall we?"

Hawke focused her mana and pulled a rather foreboding sword off her back. Strange, thought Morrigan, that blade hadn't been there before, and it was too huge to have not been noticed. The blade was only metal for a moment before it reverted to a transparent, spirit form. Morrigan's eyes widened as she realized that Hawke had also become transparent- her Warden was also capable of this. As an arcane warrior, the mage existed half in their world and half in the Fade; it was an ancient elven art. Hawke let the wolf charge her and raised her blade. It had taken her years to wield the massive blade she had received from Arya's mother, but it had been well worth it. With one clean thrust, Hawke pierced into the wolf's chest and pushed it back as it rampaged. It continued trying to push past the blade and towards its prey. Hawke twisted the blade and ended the creature's rage; the battle was over.

Morrigan watched carefully as Hawke placed the blade on her back, and marveled as it assumed an invisible form. The mage reverted from her spirit form and approached the woman with the wolf and mabari pup in her arms.

"Isn't he the cutest thing you've ever seen!" Hawke exclaimed as she picked the mabari from Morrigan's arms and laughed as it began to lick at her face.

Morrigan was slightly taken aback by the warrior's sudden change in demeanor. She had just looked like a seasoned warrior, and now here she was giggling like a young maiden frolicking in the flowers over a mabari pup. It reminded her once more of the man who had managed to capture her heart. He was just as light hearted, yet he shouldered the entire burden and weight of the Blight with the utmost seriousness.

"Your arm is bleeding quite heavily." Morrigan pointed at the bloody mess that was Hawke.

Hawke wasn't sure how the battle could result in such blood spatter, but it never ceased to happen. Usually Feros would help with the mess, but Feros had remained with Isabela much to the pirate's dismay. However, Morrigan was right to point out the blood loss in Hawke's arm, the mage knew she would collapse soon.

"You should head back to Skyhold." Hawke pointed towards the castle. "I want to do what I can to honor the mother's remains."

"Would a wild beast know anything about an honorable disposal?" Morrigan raised her brow.

"Sometimes I think it's the wild beasts that know more of such things than humans."

Hawke turned back to face the dead Mabari mother, and upheaved a great amount of dirt with her magic. She placed the pup on the floor and bade it to keep still. The pup cried but heeded Hawke's voice. She gently levitated the fallen Mabari and laid it to rest in her carefully made grave. Once covered, Hawke patted the ground and whispered something Morrigan could not hear. She picked up the pup and smiled back at Morrigan who had waited.

"Then again aren't we all beasts of some sort."

Morrigan nodded and was dismayed that she could not do more for the mage. She had cast a sleeping spell on her wolf; it was difficult keeping any spell on the soul of an old god. Her son was occupied within Skyhold and he never complained about much, but she would catch him staring at the forest. She knew he yearned to run free through the trees as the white wolf that he could shapeshift into easily. Foolishly she had taken him from the safety of the hold and let him explore. It wasn't his immediate safety that troubled her, but the idea that Flemeth would detect his presence that caused her to cast the spell.

As the duo walked up to Skyhold's entrance, Hawke felt her arm go numb and chuckled at her predicament. There was no avoiding the fainting; she was unable to close a wound that deep with her magic. Morrigan heard the thump before she saw Hawke's body laying on the ground with the mabari pup whining at her side at it's fallen partner.

"The fool…" Morrigan signaled for the healer who thankfully was located near the camp entrance. Magic could only do so much to heal a wound, thus Morrigan was thankful that the Inquisitor had other means of healing within the castle.

Inside the castle the sleeping spell she had placed over Keiran was unnecessary, and she was able to relax her mana. Keiran awoke and found himself in his mother's arms. He nuzzled into her neck, but at the sight of Hawke the wolf let out a howl.

"Hush now, she'll be fine." Morrigan rubbed his ear to calm him down. The little wolf wasted no time in jumping from his mother's arms and running towards an obscure corner. When he returned he walked on two legs and looked like any other normal boy would.

"What happened to her?" His eyes were full of worry.

The Witch of the Wilds smiled down gently on her son; his capacity for compassion was endearing, and she knew it was a trait that had been taught to him by her dear Warden, and by traveling the world with her son.

"There was a tainted wolf in the forest, and she wanted to protect that groveling thing on the floor." Morrigan pointed to the crying pup on the floor.

Kieran hurried to the small creature and picked it up. It's eyes were glistening with tears and it appeared to have snot all over its face. The boy wiped off as much as he could with his sleeve and held the pup in his arms.

"Don't cry, mother said she'll be fine." He spoke gently and the pup settled. "Good girl."

"You cannot keep such a wretched animal." Morrigan had never found mabaris appealing even though her love could not be separated from his. He was a smelly sack of muscle that would occasionally bring her small dead animals; she would never forgive him for going through her unmentionable.

"I won't, but I think I'll take care of him until she gets better."

Morrigan sighed. "Fine, but you will be responsible for any mess it makes, and it _shall _make a mess."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This is the longest chapter by far, and I'm glad that I'm getting more followers for this story as the days go by! I really appreciate you all taking the time to read my tale, enjoy!

Chapter 11: Recovery

Hawke awoke to birds chirping and the sound of gurgling water. She batted the rays of sun with her eyelashes and raised her arm to provide some shade. Where in Thedas was she? She brushed off the dirt from her pants and leaned on a sturdy tree trunk for support. If she hadn't been one hundred percent sure that she had collapsed at Skyhold's entrance, Hawke would have believed herself to be back in the Korcari Wilds.

"Seems we are stuck in a dream of yours." A velvety voice caused her to snap her head to the right. Morrigan stood by her looking slightly annoyed.

"You mean, we're in the Fade?" Hawke gulped. "Wait, how do I know you're not an apparition?"

"You can't, but there's no point in debating about it."Morrigan observed her surroundings. "It seems you really did spend some time in the Wilds; it's just as I remember."

Morrigan recalled her home, a small hut amidst the shrubbery and smog of the swamp, but it was home nonetheless. To many the Wilds were a place to be feared and kept out of, but to her they were a refuge from the squalor of humans and their ways. Morrigan would be lying if she said she didn't have a taste for finer things, after all her Warden had garnered her affection (at first) by giving her various pieces of jewelry, but in the Wilds there was something more… comforting.

"How did you get here?" Hawke asked.

Morrigan's cheeks threatened to blush as she recalled her actions right before being transported to this realm.

She had gone to check Hawke's status in the infirmary while Kieran attended to his lessons. She entered the room and found the Champion resting peacefully on the bed. Forward she walked and by the unconscious woman she sat. It became eerie how much Morrigan found comparable between Hawke and Daylen Amell, her Grey Warden lover. She had the same dark hair, lush, full eyelashes, and strong jaw. She traced the features of Hawke's face with her yellow eyes, and stopped at her lips. Why was there an urge to touch them? Had this foul woman put some type of curse on her… she had inquired after Hawke and heard she was involved with a pirate named Isabela. If it was the same pirate she was thinking of, the pirate that had offered her Warden more than was her right, Morrigan could only scowl at the memory rekindled.

Before she had found herself in the infirmary, Morrigan had sought the Dwarf named Varric. He was one of the Inquisitor's main party, but rumor had it that he had also been a comrade of Hawke's whilst she was in Kirkwall. She approached the dark corner of the castle and saw a ruggedly, handsome dwarf polishing a very intricate crossbow.

"Pardon me, but would you happen to be Varric?"

"Whoa, whoa now, you're going to get Bianca all riled up sneaking up on me like that." Varric grinned at Morrigan's confusedly raised eyebrow. "Anyways, I am Varric Tethras what can I do for you Lady Morrigan?"

"It seems you are already aware of who I am." Morrigan found this curious only because not many knew more than that she was Empress Celene's liaison, and that she was a witch.

"I caught my good friend Hawke staring at you yesterday, and now she's in an infirmary bed after returning with you from the forest, it would be a disgrace on my storytelling soul to not know your name by now."

"Staring at me?" Morrigan hadn't heard this part of the story.

"She was taking a walk on the walls of the castle and noticed you down in the garden. When I asked what she was doing, she looked like she had been caught taking a relic from the Qunari. Would you have any idea why she might react that way?"

Morrigan pondered, but could not come up with a viable reason.

"I would not know why a stranger would react like such."

"A stranger?" Varric thought Hawke had said they were friends.

"Though she reminds me of someone, I have never met her before."

"And who would that someone be?" Another voice chimed in much to Morrigan's displeasure.

"If it isn't the vision-seeing bard with the tendency to put her nose in places it doesn't belong." Morrigan greeted her old companion in the most pleasant of tones.

"And if it isn't the ever alluring and mysterious witch with the sharpest of tongues."Leliana smiled and began to walk towards her tower. "If you want to know more, I believe I have what you're looking for, Morrigan."

Morrigan held her tongue as she observed the rogue's strange behavior; did she really know something about Hawke that Hawke's companion didn't? Without another word, Morrigan trailed Leliana, leaving a very curious Varric behind. He shrugged his shoulders and sighed; surely Leliana would fill him in later.

"Now Morrigan, I know we've never seen eye to eye…"

"Never." Morrigan made clear that although she may have been a changed woman, she still did not find the company of the rogue to be pleasurable.

"I've always wondered why you have such a sour attitude towards me, but I think I may be able to piece it together now."

Morrigan glanced at the gloomy decor and rather strategical equipment lying about. "I see the shoe-loving, singing girl has evolved into something rather dark and foreboding."

"True, you are not the only one that has changed."

Morrigan detected the darkness in her words and knew all too well the hardships that Leliana must have encountered. The Witch of the Wilds could never profess to having ever lost her faith, since she never truly had one to begin with, but there were many times when she had to leave behind her truths in order to better grasp the reality of things. Since the Divine's death, this world had entered an even more tumultuous state than during the Blight, and Morrigan was particularly troubled by Corypheus' existence.

"So why have you dragged me up here?" Morrigan needed to get back on track to her current predicament.

"If I recall you _followed_ me of your own volition." Leliana smirked at Morrigan's emotionless expression. "However, there was a woman I did drag up here; I hear she's a mutual acquaintance of ours."

"Hawke, I presume."

Leliana heard the tone of indifference slip out of Morrigan's mouth, but she also caught the slight spark in Morrigan's eyes that betrayed such indifference. This was definitely more fun than questioning Venatori spies.

"Marian Hawke, a rather striking mage if I dare speak my mind."

"When have you ever not dared?" Morrigan found this particular rogue to annoy her to no end.

"As someone who is attracted to women, I'm just sharing my opinion." Leliana smiled as Morrigan rolled her eyes.

"What you or Hawke do in bed is of no concern of mine." Morrigan spoke these words but Leliana's words were causing her more trouble than usual.

She had always garnered the attention of men, but never had she wanted to keep it until she had met her Warden. With him she was even unreasonably jealous of the time he spent with other women, especially the time he spent with this red-headed, mischievous bard. To hear that Hawke was dragged up here and no doubt looked upon with an admiring eye, made Morrigan uneasy.

"You seem to have no information that I wasn't already aware of." Morrigan rose to leave, but Leliana's next words paused her actions.

"She reminds me of Daylen, wouldn't you agree?"

Morrigan sat back down and looked into the rogue's eyes. What was she hiding behind those crimson bangs?

"Daylen was raised in the Circle, I doubt he had any free time to fraternize with apostates in the South."

"Let's take a step back, shall we?" Leliana sat back on her chair; for once in her life she had finally the upper hand when it came to knowing more than Morrigan."Although I said she reminds me of Daylen; it would be more proper to say he reminds you of her."

Morrigan let the words sink in, unsure of what her former companion was getting at. For Daylen to remind her of Hawke… well, she would have had to known Hawke first, and that was simply preposterous. She had never met an apostate in the Wilds that she wished to befriend. Flemeth forbade most relations, and Morrigan learned not to desire such petty things as friendships. Even now, all she needed was her Warden and their son… friends were merely liabilities.

"I just met Hawke today."

Leliana was about to open her mouth to say something clever, but Morrigan's statement showed no intonation of deception. Confused, the rogue bit her lip and thought back to her talk with Hawke. The Champion had made it clear that her and Morrigan had once been best friends.

"That…. is peculiar. I was positive you two knew each other previous to meeting at Skyhold. She is a cousin to Daylen, they have the same smile."

"Nonsense, I shouldn't have climbed those flights of stairs for this." Morrigan quickly rose and exited the tower, not caring if Leliana was talking to her or not.

Her pulse was strange and her body felt hotter than usual. If this kept up, her head would begin to throb, no doubt. Her steps carried her forward, although she knew not where she was heading. Her thoughts were blurred as Leliana's words floated in her mind. If she thought of Hawke, her thoughts only quickened and she couldn't see what pictures were passing by her mind's eye.

"Blast it all!" Morrigan growled as she kicked at the ground. "What has this woman done to me?" She knew where she was heading to now- the infirmary where Hawke was resting in.

And that's where she entered a whole other realm of trouble- literally. She had dared to touch the mage's lips, and found herself transported to the Fade. Of course, this would not be disclosed to Hawke, and so Morrigan only quickly mentioned checking in on her in the infirmary.

"I see," pondered Hawke, "I must have dragged you into my dream." She scratched the back of her head and offered an apologetic smile. "It's been awhile since I've been able to dream like this."

Hawke took in her surroundings and felt this to be somewhat different from the Fade. In fact, aside from Morrigan, she could feel no other presence. Usually the presence of spirits and demons was easy enough for the seasoned mage to sense. She stepped forward and heard a Mabari's woof in the distance.

"It sounds like…." Hawke's eyes lit up, "Feros!" Hawke motioned for Morrigan to follow her as she ran off towards a clearing in the Wilds.

Morrigan sighed but decided it was better to follow the mage rather than be left behind in this strange place. Morrigan was also wary of the lack of spirits. Could there have been someone else in the room that had cast some sort of spell on her? Morrigan shook her head; she had been the only one in there, of that she was sure.

Hawke stopped clear of the tree she was approaching and felt a thump in her chest as she registered the scene. There she was climbing a tree, Feros was whining and barking as he clawed the trunk, and there was a small black wolf rolling its eyes at Feros. This was when she had first discovered that Morrigan was a shapeshifter.

Morrigan caught up and raised an eyebrow at the scene; there were spirits here after all. She looked at Hawke and found that the mage was completely enraptured by the scene. Morrigan took a closer look and realized the resemblance of the child to the grown woman beside her.

"Is that you as a child?" Morrigan asked.

"Yes, and there's my mabari." Hawke smiled warmly. "And that wolf is the very first wolf I ever befriended."

"But that's…" Morrigan watched as young Hawke lost her grip on the tree and the small wolf lunged forward to break the fall. By the time the falling girl had landed, the wolf was no longer a wolf but a girl instead. "Me? Impossible."

"We played in the Wilds often." Hawke smiled and looked back at Morrigan. "But we were eventually torn apart as fate would have it. I know you don't remember."

"Not remembering an entire segment of my life is indeed a hard thing to believe." Morrigan spoke warily as she eyed the mage with distrust. "And how is it that you do remember?"

"I honestly would have never remembered, if it hadn't been for a tome I had found."

"A tome?" Morrigan was reminded of her mother.

"It was no doubt one of Flemeth's."

"Her tomes are of the most interesting variety." Morrigan was still wary. Could this mage be connected to Flemeth, and if so was she here for Kieran?

"Your mother was a complicated woman." Hawke chuckled and knew Morrigan didn't trust her completely. "She may have been the one that locked up our memories, but she was also the one that delivered me your gift." Hawke pulled out a necklace where a small cube was attached. "You made these so we could communicate when we couldn't meet in the forest." Hawke eyed the device fondly. "I had carried this with me from Lothering when we were escaping the Blight, and I couldn't fathom why it meant so much to me."

"May I see it?" Morrigan was curious by the small cube. "It's… enchanted." It was complex to enchant objects at such a young age. It required patience, diligence and skill that a usual eight year old couldn't easily master. "It does seem like something I would design.. there are parts of it that are for sheer beauty." Morrigan smirked.

"I wonder if I can revisit any memory here?" Hawke wondered aloud. "Would you be curious to visit them with me?"

"I will be honest with you. I'm not sure I can trust you." Morrigan took a step back from her companion, "you are an unknown factor; a mystery of sorts. Once such a thing might have drawn me in, but I can no longer give in to such curiosities."

Hawke gave her a boyish smile, and Morrigan felt a pull in her direction. "You were very wary with me at first. I didn't even know you were human; though you were a peculiar wolf." Hawke sat on the grass and remembered when they had first met.

The leaves around them began to rustle and the sky moved quickly from light to dark. It was still the Wilds that they were in, but time had passed, or perhaps gone back. Morrigan began to lose her balance, feeling slightly woozy from the strange time traveling experience. Hawke gave her a hand and helped her sit down with her. She wasn't sure what was happening, but Hawke knew the Fade was reacting to her memory.

A wolf pup's whine echoed and Morrigan saw from whence it came. There was a little black wolf with an injured foot lying near the lake, and then there was a small girl trying to console the little beast. The young Marian bade her mabari to sit and then knelt down to be near the small wolf. Morrigan heard the girl tell the wolf how her sister would have been able to heal its leg better, but that she would try her best. The wolf only snarled at her lightly to which the small girl only smiled at, and told the wolf not to worry. What a peculiar child… much like her Keiran.

"This was how we met?" Morrigan asked.

"Yes, you were injured and I was playing somewhere my father forbade me from ever going. I met your mother that day too."

Morrigan looked back to see a young Flemeth come and take the small wolf in her arms. She was the spitting image of Morrigan… if not more captivating. Morrigan watched as her mother tenderly held her in her arms, and was bothered by the look of relief on the wolf's features. 'I did not know then what I know now,' Morrigan thought as she pushed away any feelings she had long given up towards her mother.

"We always got into quite a bit of trouble." Marian sighed. "I kind of wish that was the only kind of trouble I ever got into- the voluntary kind. Nowadays the world is always on the brink of destruction, and there is always something to run from, to hide from… and it is no longer a game as it once was."

"A lesson well learned." Morrigan could not remember ever being truly light hearted, but these memories proved otherwise. The scenery blurred before them with past memories, and Morrigan would not have believed it but she felt something resonate within her. Could she have once been so happy? The memories stopped and Morrigan turned to look at Hawke.

"I should stop here." Hawke was afraid of showing Morrigan the extent of their relationship. She had Isabela whom she was more in love with than even she could fathom; and she heard that Morrigan was wed to the Hero of Ferelden, a distant cousin of hers. There was no point in bringing up the young and innocent love they once shared.

"Why, what is it you don't want me to know?" Morrigan hated being left in the dark.

"We were the best of friends, and I never thought I'd see you again." Hawke pulled Morrigan in for a hug.

Normally the witch would have burnt any human to a crisp if they dared to touch her so casually. Back in Orlais, she was constantly annoyed at being the subject of Orlesian gossip when it came to Empress Celene's relationship to her. She could not stand the affection of any one other than her Warden and son, yet… Hawke's arms felt familiar. She tensed then relaxed until Hawke pulled away.

"Sorry, I know this must be strange for you." Hawke offered a small smirk; it truly was uncanny how much Hawke reminded her of her Warden. However, if Hawke's memories were truth, then that silly spymaster will have been correct- her Warden reminded her of Hawke.

She remembered first meeting her Warden; how he stood out from the other recruits. He hadn't been afraid of her despite the foolish rumors and nonsense that his companions spout. His curiosity made him most amiable, and it didn't take long for the witch to fall for the once Circle mage. She wanted to deny it; to believe that it was all for an ulterior purpose, but in the end he had found her, and she was forced to face the truth.

She had been taken off guard… could it have been Hawke's fault for her susceptibility to her Warden? She did not like women in general. Her mother was a woman and she would have possessed her sooner or later. That overly friendly rogue was a woman and she was always interfering in her pursuit of her Warden. She had learned, more often than not, it was a woman who was going to steal something of yours.

Suddenly the scenery began to change again and it was Hawke who lost her balance. Morrigan held fast to the ground and felt her insides lurch as time became more disorienting.

"What's happening?" Hawke shouted over the roar of noise that accompanied the furious shift of images revolving around them.

"Aren't you the one with all the memories?" Morrigan responded too proud to be afraid.

"But I wasn't thinking of any!"

The images stopped and they found themselves on the edges of Ostagar. Hawke could hear children in the distance and looked towards the field, but Morrigan was focused on the child nearest to them. She was dressed in normal clothes, but they seemed ill-fitted. Her skin was pale and her yellow eyes completely focused ahead. Morrigan followed her gaze and found what she was looking at. Up ahead was a young Hawke greeting other children from town.

Before she could understand why she suddenly felt so annoyed, her past self whispered.

"Why is it always girls?" The young witch muttered and rolled her eyes. "They seem plain and boring… so why must she be so friendly?"

Hawke remained silent, this was no longer her memory. She had never known exactly what Morrigan was thinking while she was hiding in the bush that day. Had Morrigan remembered?

"And look at that one with the blonde curls…" her yellow eyes flashed with what Morrigan could only assume was jealousy. "She is completely fixated on Marian."

'Marian? I suppose I would call her by her first name if we were friends' Morrigan thought as she looked over at Hawke. The other mage was completely transfixed on the memory; it was obvious she had never seen this before. Then, thought Morrigan, this was her memory. She watched as her younger self continued to mutter in the bush until her eyes widened at the sight before her. the blonde had fallen on top of Hawke. Morrigan watched in horror as her younger self sent a zap of electricity towards the human child. The memory faded as the younger Hawke made her way towards the bush.

"T'was a foolish thing for me to do." Morrigan stated calmly and looked away from Hawke. "I never liked girls."

"Well you didn't like that one very much, and we actually had a very horrible fight over your actions."

"I cannot recall… I'm not even sure how this memory began to form." Morrigan was afraid to look any deeper.

"What were you thinking of?"

"Nothing, really…" Morrigan shifted her eyes back to Hawke; it was true then- she had fallen in love as a child and had never truly forgotten. This is what Hawke was trying to hide; she needed no further evidence.

"We were best friends; it was only natural that you would get jealous over other girls trying to get so close." Hawke was trying to comfort her. "It was nothing strange, we just truly enjoyed each other's company; that, and we were both-"

"Stop." Morrigan couldn't take it anymore, "I know you are trying to ease my mind, but I feel a growing pain in my chest the more you speak of our friendship."

"I'm sorry" Hawke's features softened as she eyed her with a saddened expression. "If you don't mind me asking… how is my cousin?" Hawke was genuinely curious.

"Daylen?" Morrigan was thrown off by the question. "He's off finding a cure for the Calling; he believes it is not a Warden's fate to die of the darkspawn taint. He was never good at giving into prescribed, fated deaths." Morrigan smiled, "he is much like you."

Hawke returned the smile, "I've never met him, but I'm glad the Amell blood breeds amiable mages."

"Were there many mages in your family? Daylen doesn't remember much as he was young when they took him to the Circle." Morrigan wasn't sure where she was going with this conversation; she justed wanted to know more.

"My father was a mage, and a couple of members from my mother's side though they were not spoken of, and my sister, Bethany…" Hawke hadn't dwelled on the death of her sister as of late. She couldn't bring herself down while the world was on the brink of ending.

"Is she at Skyhold as well?"

"No, she did not survive the Blight. Just before your mother swooped down as a dragon, an Ogre took her life."

"I'm sorry…" Morrigan once again felt more sadness than she thought she could for someone she couldn't remember meeting, "You say my mother 'swooped' down as a dragon?"

"If it weren't for her we might have never made it to Kirkwall…" Just then Hawke recalled the exchange and wondered what exactly happened between mother and daughter. "Morrigan, you seem not to trust your mother or those affiliated with her. Why is that?"

Morrigan searched Hawke's face for a hint of betrayal or cunning, but all she found was honest curiosity and… was she worried?

"Before I answer your question, why did Flemeth save you?"

"Back then I wasn't sure… I thought it was just luck that she spotted us. She asked us to carry an enchanted item with us to Kirkwall to some Dalish elves in exchange for getting us to a seaport. But your mother knew who I was, so I can't say that it was luck."

Morrigan scoffed and clenched her fist, "To think, I was actually worried about leaving that old woman behind, and she was 'swooping' as a dragon in the midst of darkspawn hordes!" Morrigan took a deep breath and regained her composure, "No doubt you took a piece of her to Kirkwall where she appeared before you… I knew my Warden hadn't killed her; not truly."

"Killed her!" Hawke was surprised; the Morrigan she knew was never overly fond of her mother but she respected her well enough. "I suppose you had a good reason to take things that far."

"Why do you sound so surprised? You met my mother as a naive child; you could not have known the horrors she was capable of."

"For some reason…" Hawke knew she was treading on glass, "I have a feeling Flemeth never does anything without purpose. I found the tome in Kirkwall and my memories returned."

Morrigan's brow rose, and Hawke continued.

"Without my memories of you, I was susceptible to darkness; I needed the light of my childhood to continue down the hard road that lay ahead. Flemeth took that from me, but she also left that tome… I can't help but wonder if she knew there was a chance I'd find it."

"I also once found a tome of hers." Morrigan confessed, "It revealed to me how Flemeth continues to live as an immortal. She raises a daughter, teaches her magic, nurtures her growth until she is ripe enough for possession. Flemeth's tomes hold no enchantment for me."

"And that is the reason for your hatred," Hawke wanted to believe her best friend, but something felt wrong about her accusation. She didn't think Morrigan was lying, but Flemeth was not a demon… when she had met her in the Wilds, Hawke knew she was something more. "Is that why you have taken refuge at Skyhold?"

"That, and I am a valuable asset to the Inquisitor given my knowledge of magic not practiced by most."

Hawke nodded, "I'm not sure what I can do for the Inquisitor, but I won't let her face this alone."

Morrigan felt light headed and darkness enveloped her. When she came to she was back in the infirmary and resting her head on something warm and soft. Her eyes drifted and saw a very nervous Hawke looking back at her. Her eyes widened and she snapped up from laying on Hawke's chest.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't sure exactly where to put your head." Hawke felt a blush rising to her cheeks and hoped to the maker it wasn't so obvious.

"We're back?" Morrigan held her head in her hands as she tried to ease the slight headache.

"It would seem so," Hawke watched her friend and wondered if she had remembered anything more. "For what it's worth, I'm glad I was able to share at least some of my memories with you."

"I still do not know what to make of them. T'was… strange to see myself so free."

"You are still much like you were then, if but a bit more reserved." Hawke chuckled as Morrigan sent a small scowl her way.

"I suppose the memories you did not show me were best kept secret?" Morrigan turned the tide of discomfort towards the bed ridden mage.

Hawke felt her throat tighten and her heart pound. Should she confess the feelings they had shared; the bond that they had formed? What good would it do now? It was a memory that allowed Hawke to love again… but Morrigan didn't seem to be in any need of remembering as she had.

Just as she was about to respond a loud crashing sound, followed by a kicked open door, interrupted the two mages. Hawke coughed as the kicked up dust thinned out, and wondered what had just bulldozed in.

"Hawke!" It was a familiar, lovely voice that called out to her, but in her current situation Hawke felt slightly faint.

"Isabela!" Hawke exclaimed and saw a face of utter revolt plastered on Morrigan. "I did not expect you to reach Skyhold, what about your ship?"

"The Inquisitor was in need of some supplies, and I happen to be the only one brave enough to venture on the merchant's path nowadays." Isabela winked as she sashayed her way to Hawke's bedside. "Oh, I see you have a guest." Isabela had seen her well enough when she walked in, but she also knew there was something suspicious going on.

"Ah yes, this is Morrigan, she is one of the Inquisitor's advisors."

"And the best friend you recall having way back when, am I right?" Isabela looked the witch up and down, and could only smirk at Morrigan's utter distaste.

"I had hoped to never see the likes of you again." Morrigan spoke curtly, and this time it was Hawke who was left in the dark. She had met Isabela before?

Hawke's brow rose and she looked up at Isabela.

"I wasn't sure if the Morrigan you were talking about was the same woman I had met all those years ago at the Pearl." Isabela explained and looked back to Morrigan, "I'm glad I made such an impression as to be recorded in your memory."

"An unpleasant one to be sure."

"What exactly happened? No wait, I'm not sure I want to know." Hawke felt unbearably hot and wanted to escape to the Fade again.

"Nothing 'happened' thanks to her." Isabela chuckled and sat at the end of Hawke's bed.

"Daylen would have never said yes regardless if I had said anything or not." Morrigan shot back.

"Daylen?" Hawke was thoroughly confused. "You met my cousin?"

"Long ago, during the Blight. Everyone thought the world was ending, but I was just looking for a bit of fun."

"You were looking in the wrong place." Morrigan asserted.

"I was at a brothel, sweet thing. I meant no harm, your Warden just looked like a lot of fun. However, I am satisfied with my Champion, so you have nothing to worry about." Isabela placed her hand on Hawke's.

Morrigan felt irked by the woman's actions, but knew it would be unwise to display such a thing to the pirate. She had just been reacquainted with Hawke, and though she knew there was a strong bond between them, she also knew it may be better never knowing why that was. Just as the witch was about to cordially excuse herself she watched the pirate plant her lips on Hawke's. Hawke almost lost control of her mana and sent the pirate flying, but she knew that would not bode well with her pirate queen. She closed her eyes and tried to act as natural as possible… why was Isabela so bold? Morrigan watched with a straight face until Isabela pulled away.

"I'm glad you found someone worth your full attention. I wonder if you have hers?" Morrigan smirked as she rose, and as she walked towards the door, she let her hand graze Hawke's shoulder. Much to her pleasure, Hawke's eyes followed her every movement until the witch was out the door.

"And here I thought I'd never be challenged to a duel again," Isabela smirked, but Hawke could feel rawer and less pleasant emotions stirring beneath Isabela's playful confidence.

"Isabela… you know duels with you are never fair." Hawke smirked and placed a hand on her pirate's cheek. "You must have riled her up when you brought up her husband."

"You always were a bit daft in the ways of women." Isabela sighed. "I don't think either of you know the extent of your feelings… which is bothersome."

Hawke knew there was no use in lying to Isabela. "Perhaps not, but I know my feelings for you are certain and not to be replaced. You have nothing to worry about." Hawke pulled her in for a hug; she always smelled like summer spices.

"How much longer will you be here?" Isabela spoke softly in her mages ear.

"As soon as the Inquisitor is ready to assist me with Stroud's investigation, I'll be taking off." Hawke slightly quivered as Isabela's breath tickled her ear.

"Good, don't stay here too long; I'm positive that woman will enchant you sooner or later." Isabela wanted to say more, but she held her tongue. She trusted Hawke more than she trusted herself, but she knew her mage was as gullible and naive as a young child.

"How long are you here for?" Hawke didn't want to linger on the subject.

"For a few days, 3 tops." Isabela smirked as her hands moved across Hawke's sides. "Plenty of time to get our fill." The pirate began a dance she knew well, and Hawke followed.

Wrapped in the raptures of pleasure, Hawke was captivated by her pirate queen, but in the far corner of her mind she was thinking of a certain witch and the brush of her fingers on her shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Readers, thank you again for reading and reviewing. I've recently responded, on my profile, to a recent review left by a guest user. It simply fleshes out my take on Morrigan's sexuality and responds to some of their other views on things. I would have simply responded on the review page, but as it is actually something relevant and important to my creation of this tale, I thought it'd be best placed on my profile. Anyways, here's yet another longer chapter, enjoy!

Chapter 12: Dreams, Mabaris and Mischief

Morrigan rushed to the bedroom that she shared with Keiran and threw herself on the bed. That woman infuriated her to no end. She remembered first laying eyes on her at the Pearl, and the stupid smirk she wore as Daylen smiled back as friendly as could be. Much like Hawke, Daylen was a crowd favorite and an amiable person to all. She had accused him of flirting, but she knew he was doing nothing other than entertaining the rogue's playful spirit.

To think she would appear again, and that she would be latched on to yet another person Morrigan held close to her heart. Her chest clenched at the thought… was Hawke truly someone close to her heart? She hadn't remembered the majority of their time as children, but she had remembered that one memory, and the feelings that she felt then were raw inside her chest now. Just then, in the midst of her aching heart, Keiran walked in with a yipping Mabari pup.

"Keiran!" Morrigan had believed her son to be with the Inquisitor's Ambassador learning all kinds of political nonsense. He had taken a liking to her, and Josephine was amazed at his calm and studious character. "What is that ugly creature doing in here?" She had strictly forbade Keiran from sleeping with the filthy dog.

"I gave her a bath." Keiran smiled and placed the pup down. "Be a good girl and hush for mother." He placed a finger on his lips to signal the pup, and much to Morrigan's surprise, the small pup remained quiet. "She's a good girl, mother."

"So it seems…" Morrigan sometimes wondered what it meant to have a child infused with the spirit of an old god. "What brings you away from the Ambassador?"

"She went off with the Inquisitor to the gardens. I thought it best to check up on Mihra."

Morrigan chuckled at her son's bluntness and naivety all in one. The Inquisitor was, no doubt, entangled with the Ambassador, regardless of the crisis at hand. It was nice to know that love could still blossom when the world was ending.

"Are you also taking a break?" Keiran sat by his mother.

"I went to visit Hawke in the infirmary." She saw how his eyes lit up at the news.

"Is she awake?" Keiran wanted to meet his savior and thank her. There was something about the woman that beckoned the small boy towards her.

"She is indeed awake. You should pay a visit when time permits."

"Ambassador Josephine said she would be going on a dangerous mission soon." Keiran frowned as he recalled his unintentional eavesdropping. He had been looking through the Ambassador's books when the Inquisitor dropped in to review Hawke's leads on the Grey Wardens whereabouts.

"We live in dangerous times, but she seems to always endure hardships. You should ask Varric for a copy of "The Champion of Kirkwall." Morrigan, in all truth, was the one who wanted to read it, but she hoped her son would also be eased by its contents.

"Do you think father is in danger?" Keiran looked at his mother with worried eyes. "Hawke is following the Warden's trail and... " Morrigan placed a finger to his lips.

"Your father is no normal Warden, and I have bestowed on him a number of protections. He still wears the ring I gave him ages ago, and he is very much alive and well. Don't fear so much; I would never let harm come to either of you." She pulled her boy in for a hug and thanked the Old Gods for giving her such a son. "I will speak to the Inquisitor of Hawke's quest and further put your mind at ease, my little man."

"Thank you mother." Kerian let out a sigh of relief and then turned his attention to the pup who was curled in sleep on the floor. "I think I'll take the pup to visit Hawke, and then I'll see if the Ambassador has returned."

Just then a knock was heard at their door. Morrigan raised an eyebrow; there weren't many who were brave enough to knock on an acclaimed Witch of the Wild's door. Morrigan rose and opened the door, and found the Inquisitor looking back at her.

"Morrigan, sorry to bother you in your quarters, but there is something I would like to discuss."

"Of course, Keiran you should go on and visit the Champion." She gave him a gentle nudge and he was off to the infirmary. "How may I aid you?"

"You mentioned last time that your husband was a Warden, and our next move is to help Hawke with her current investigation into the Warden's whereabouts."

"So I've heard, if you are here to ask if my Warden would know anything about their whereabouts, I'm afraid to say he would have no idea. He was once a Commander, and while he is still held in high esteem, he has gone off on his own quest. Unlike most orders, Wardens aren't the most united unless there is a Blight of course."

"I see," the Inquisitor sighed and took a seat on an armchair. "I have a bad feeling about Hawke's quest."

"Tis unsettling that Corypheus was once the captive of the Wardens, and that he was able to escape such a formidable prison."

"I'm sure no one is more disturbed than Hawke. It was her blood that bound him and set him free; she claims to have killed him as well."

"If only old magic were so easy to kill." Morrigan sighed and did her best at not seeming surprised. There was much she did not know about the mage she once shared so much with. "If I may ask, one of your companions, Varric, has written a book on the Champion. Keiran has taken a keen interest in her, and would like to read it. Is there a copy that I may procure?"

"Of course, you can have my copy; I'll have it sent down momentarily" the Inquisitor smirked, "You know, Morrigan, it's ok if you want to read the book too." She rose to leave, "she is a fascinating woman after all."

Morrigan sat quietly unnerved as the Inquisitor made her way out. People would make assumptions left and right, but why did it feel like they knew something she did not? A moment later there was another knock on her door and this time it was an inquisition soldier with a book in his hands. He handed her the book, bowed slightly and took his leave.

"So this is her tale… let us take a look at the stories that make up Hawke's life."

Morrigan began the book and was not surprised at her encounter with Flemeth as Hawke had relayed as much, but the further she progressed, the more tragic Hawke's life became. The Deep Roads Expedition, The Qunari Occupation, and the terrible feud between the templars and mages… Morrigan was surprised that Hawke was able to rise above it all. So many of Hawke's loved ones had perished, her sister, her mother and… a lover. A pale, dark-haired girl with lilac eyes known as Arya. Morrigan turned the pages and found a few sketches of the late Arya and began to notice similarities between herself and the girl. It was slightly uncanny, but Morrigan pushed any further speculation aside.

"What's this?" Morrigan found an additional chapter in the back titled 'The Seeker's Interrogation: How Not to Interrogate.' She could only assume it had nothing to do with Hawke, so she placed the book aside. "In spite of all the turmoil, Hawke seems to be happy." Morrigan smiled, "I should not have riled up Isabela by misleading Hawke." Morrigan sighed and rubbed her temples, "at least I hope my actions to be misleading."

Meanwhile, Keiran approached the infirmary and saw Hawke exiting the building with a rather beautiful woman beside her. He ran towards her and she beamed at the sight. A small Mabari pup throttled forward and jumped into Hawke's arms. Isabela yelped but took her hands off her blades at the sight of the child and pup.

"I'm so glad you've recovered." Keiran spoke up as the small pup was returned to the ground. "Mother said your wounds were deep."

"Nothing some stitches and magic can't take care of." Hawke reassured the boy. "I see you've been looking out for the mabari, have you named her?"

"She likes the name Mahri."

"I don't know how you can stand their slobber." Isabela kept the small pup from climbing too high up her leg.

"You sound just like mother." Kieran smiled, but Hawke hoped that Isabela wouldn't prod further into that.

"I can't imagine there are many people, much less mothers, who would appreciate such a smelly creature."

"I'm sure mother would agree with you fully, but I did just bathe her."

"Isabela doesn't much care for my mabari either" Hawke chuckled."Where is Feros anyways?"

"He is in the kennels, like a good Mabari would be."

"I'm sure he would like to meet you and Mahri, whenever time permits."

Kieran nodded and was filled with joy. He looked at the beautiful woman by Hawke and noted her clothing and weapons.

"Are you a pirate?"

Isabela smirked, "I very well am, though lately I haven't committed any piracy, so I can only claim to be a captain of a ship; a very large ship."

"That sounds wonderful, my father gets seasick; he says being in a tower surrounded by water, and horrible ferry rides are to blame, so I haven't been on many ships."

"Mayhaps you may one day join my crew, when you're taller and stronger."

"It sounds like fun," Keiran began but felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Fortunately Keiran has bigger aspirations than being a deckhand on a raggedy ship." Morrigan had just stepped outside to see her son smiling so merrily at the woman who had caused her such distress earlier.

"You have got to be kidding me" Isabela grinned as Morrigan took her place beside Keiran. "You had a child with the Hero of Ferelden!" Isabela thought she saw some resemblance between the child and the warden… he even looked a bit like Hawke, to be honest. "I must confess, you look better than most women who haven't even had children yet. I doubt I'll ever have to worry about such things as childbearing, but I would love to know your secret."

Hawke's eyes darkened for a moment as Isabela brought up children, but she quickly resumed her merry disposition; however, it was not lost on Morrigan, who was watching the mage closely.

Morrigan bit her lip but kept her cool. "My boy was worried about your recovery." She addressed Hawke, "he's glad to know you suffered no serious harm."

For some reason just looking into Hawke's eyes bought a smile to Morrigan's lips. Hawke smiled back, and Isabela felt somewhat invisible to the two as they awkwardly smiled at one another. Isabela coughed and Hawke snapped out of her uncalled for reverie.

"I've invited Keiran to see my Mabari whenever he has some free time." Hawke quickly changed the subject for everyone's sake. "I'm sure his little Mabari will enjoy the company."

"His little mabari?" Morrigan leered down at the pup and Hawke couldn't help but chuckle.

"They imprint, so it'll be nearly impossible to separate the two now." Hawke explained.

"I believe I've been cursed with being surrounded by such foul beasts all my life. First yours, then my husbands, and now…" Morrigan sighed but she gave a nod of acceptance when Keiran looked up at her. "It would not be kind of me to sever such a bond, I suppose."

Keiran gave his mother a gentle hug and then addressed Hawke, "could we see yours now? I know mother used to play with him some time ago."

Hawke and Morrigan felt the same cold draught pass through their bones as they realized what the young boy said. Hawke would have believed that Morrigan could have informed her son of her recovered past, but she looked equally disturbed. Isabela was also confused but not as concerned. Hawke had professed that their memories had been stolen; how, then, would a child know of lost memories between the two?

"Uh, yeah sure, follow me. Isabela, you're welcome to come along, or you can catch up with Varric in the hall."

"I'll pass on smelly dogs any day," Isabela planted a small kiss on Hawke's cheek. "I'm interested in the new tales Varric has to tell anyways; I hear the Inquisitor is a feast for the eyes. I'm guessing you also will be returning to the castle, seeing as mabaris aren't your cup of tea or whatever witches drink." She looked at Morrigan.

"I couldn't possibly let my son wander alone."

"I think Hawke could save him from a pack of friendly dogs."

"Stranger things have happened." Morrigan wasn't budging on the issue and began walking towards the kennels.

"I'll see you when I get back." Hawke planted a kiss on Isabela's cheek and followed the witch and her son.

Hawke caught up to the two and couldn't help but want to ask Keiran how he knew about Feros and Morrigan. He seemed a bit strange, but Hawke couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was. They neared the kennels and Hawke called out for Feros. A well-toned, muscular Mabari came running out and nearly tackled Hawke to the ground.

"Feros!" Hawke giggled and tried to keep him from licking her face. "Wait, I have someone I want you to meet." Feros backed away but didn't seem any less excited to be reunited with Hawke. "Look girl, meet Mahri."

The large Mabari cocked its head as the small pup approached him. Feros lowered its head and began to sniff the small creature who was wagging her tail ecstatically. Feros gave out a gentle bark and then decided to give the small mabari a lick on the head. The pup yipped in approval and Keiran smiled wider than Morrigan had seen in a long time.

"And here's Mahri's partner, Keiran." Feros turned his attention to the boy and approached.

Feros, being a full grown Mabari, was massive to behold alongside Keiran and his small pup. The dog's head easily reached Keiran's chest and Morrigan grew uneasy. Though Feros had first began sniffing the boy, she quickly went to Morrigan's side and began to sniff her. Once absolutely sure of the scent, she looked back at Hawke and barked merrily. Before Hawke could fathom what was to come next, Feros ran behind Hawke and gave her a push towards Morrigan. Hawke clumsily regained her balance and commanded Feros to calm down.

"I know, I know!" Hawke tried to keep the Mabari from pushing her even closer, but regardless of the strength of her legs, her Mabari had an iron will of her own.

Hawke couldn't sustain her stance with her next push and went throttling towards the amused witch. Morrigan had been so preoccupied by the Mabari's strange behavior that she had no time to react to the mage's weight, and could not help but be pulled down on top of the mage.

Morrigan groaned as she winced her eyes open. She wasn't on the dirt, but was pressed against something defined, yet comfortable enough to have made the fall tolerable.

"Are you alright?" The words seeped into her ears and caused a tremor to run down her spine and back to the base of her neck. Morrigan looked up to find herself straddling Hawke.

Hawke's own face was flushed, yet the smile she wore was comforting to the fallen witch. She nodded and began to get up when she began to realize that it was hard to do. Part of her, a part Morrigan had never been reacquainted with, wanted to stay pressed against Hawke, but she knew better. Keiran was watching, and so where a mass of curious Inquisition soldiers. Morrigan offered her hand to Hawke, and the mage took it. Once up, Hawke looked at Feros who was smiling wide with his tongue out. Keiran let out a small laugh and pet the large Mabari.

"Feros, I know you know that you're in trouble." Hawke raised her voice and gave the Mabari a very stern look. Feros whined and lowered his head, but only for a moment, and then he was rolling around in the dirt, playing with the other Mabari.

"It's like the time mother once tricked Feros into tackling you." Keiran noted as he watched the dogs at play.

Again, Hawke and Morrigan were surprised at the boy's knowledge of their past. Hawke could recall the memory, but Morrigan could not.

"Keiran, how is it that you remember that?" Morrigan knelt down to be at eye level with Keiran.

"Sometimes, when I dream, I run into your dreams mother." Keiran's eyes saddened as he placed a hand on her cheek, "many of them are frightening, but not the one's of Hawke." His smile returned as he looked up at Hawke.

"Hawke? But I don't dream of Hawke." Morrigan felt her face burn up as her son continued with his explanation.

"Well I don't know if they're dreams, but everytime I visit, you're as young as me, and Hawke always lets me join in whatever game it is you two are playing."

"He can walk about in the Fade?" Hawke knew Morrigan and Flemeth were both far from ordinary mages, but she couldn't tell if the boy was a mage or not.

"It's best to have this conversation in private." Morrigan concluded as she took Keiran's hand in her own. "I'm not sure Isabela would like you coming to our quarters, innocent as our purposes may be." Morrigan tried to think of another place they could meet in private without arousing suspicion. "The gardens have places of privacy. Meet me there later tonight, and I can attempt to tell you what may be happening. As for you Keiran, I think it best if you return to the castle for supper."

"Yes mother," Keiran hugged his mother and called Mahri to him. Before he left he looked at Hawke. She smiled at him and waved goodbye. Keiran could not help but see his father's smile, and a horrible pang was felt in his heart. The boy ran to Hawke and hugged her. Hawke was slightly befuddled but held the boy regardless. The pang in Keiran's heart subsided as he felt Hawke's presence envelope him. "Thanks for introducing me and Mahri to Feros."

"Anytime, Keiran!" Hawke ruffled the boy's hair, and Morrigan watched the tender scene unfold.

The young boy left, and Hawke also took her leave. She would no doubt be returning to her pirate queen, or so Morrigan believed. That shouldn't have bothered her as much as it did, but the witch felt a need to get away from Skyhold, if just for a moment. She walked out and cast a spell so she wouldn't sink too deep in the snow. To the east there was a small forest where Morrigan knew she could dwell on her thoughts alone.

Once the witch found a suitable place to sit, she sat against the trunk of an old, strong and tall tree and enjoyed the white snow that clung to its branches. Her thoughts turned to the mage and the way she had ruffled Keiran's hair. It was something Daylen would always do. How was it possible that two people who had never met could be so much alike? Morrigan felt herself on the verge of tears as her heart twisted in ways unknown. The more she thought of Hawke, the more she felt for Hawke. There was no doubt in her heart that she loved Daylen… yet strangely enough her love for Daylen seemed to be one in the same as the feelings she was beginning to feel towards Hawke.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: And finally I'm going to pick up the pace! I'm glad that I see some consistent readers and reviewers, thanks for your input ^_^.

Chapter 13: Meet Me in the Garden

Hawke rushed to the training grounds and hoped Morrigan didn't see her walk away from the castle. She should have gone straight to Isabela, who was no doubt probably hassling the Inquisitor with countless degrees of inappropriate manners, but she couldn't. When she had felt the witch lay atop her, she felt a rush like no other and it required all her will to stop herself from holding Morrigan close to her. She loved Isabela, that much was certain, but her feelings for Morrigan weren't so clear now that she was face to face with the girl who had first enchanted her.

Cassandra watched as the freshly out of breath mage hid behind a practice dummy. She had spent a good year trying to track this woman down and here she was, standing right before her, and doing a poor job of hiding from anybody. Cassandra approached the mage and much to her surprise Hawke was startled.

"Oh sorry! I didn't see you there, Cassandra, correct?" The mage quickly recovered and extended a hand towards the Seeker.

"Correct." Cassandra shook her hand but remained taciturn. She wasn't sure how to feel towards Hawke. She honestly believed that Hawke could have aided more in bringing peace between the mages and the Chantry, but then again, if she had attended the Conclave there was a good chance that she'd be dead. "May I ask what it is you're doing?"

"What I am doing?" Hawke hardly knew herself. "I was just taking a stroll."

"And ended up behind a training dummy?" Cassandra pointed out.

"Ah yes, well… I'm particularly out of sorts at the moment." Hawke admitted and sighed as she scratched the back of her head. She caught sight of a book on the floor near Cassandra and smiled, "I've also read that series; the romance between Lexil and Fenrir is beautifully constructed."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Cassandra blushed and cursed the old gods for letting her guard down. No one usually came to her section of the training grounds, since the Inquisitor had built the sparring ring.

Hawke cocked an eyebrow. Was it not her book after all?

"I'm sorry I just thought it was yours. It's one of my favorites." Hawke picked up the book tenderly. "It's a sad story, but I feel like it couldn't have ended any other way."

"You read romance novels?" Cassandra asked.

Hawke nodded, "Thanks to Varric, I read much more smut than I should, but I really enjoy getting lost in someone else's life every now and then."

"That makes sense, I admittedly truly enjoy Varric's work, but I would never give him the pleasure of knowing." Cassandra spoke with a level of disdain towards the dwarf, but was happy that Hawke shared an interest in romance novels. "The ending to this particular novel is sad… they are never reunited, but they do end up finding love elsewhere."

"Perhaps that's the worst part…." Hawke felt her chest tighten. "It would be tragic if they were reunited after already starting that new love."

"I can only imagine…. are you also a writer?" Cassandra asked.

"Me? No, I was just throwing in my opinion on the matter." Hawke didn't know much about Cassandra, but she was certain that she worked closely with Leliana. Hawke sifted through the pages, and came to the end, "What would you do?" she asked Cassandra.

"What do you mean?"

"What would you do if you were reunited with your love after finding a new love?"

Cassandra mulled on the questions and then said, "I'm not sure, but if I fell in love with someone after my first love, I think I'd have to fall out of love with that first person to begin with."

"I suppose that makes sense." Hawke wished that was applicable to her situation, but she had been robbed of her memories; she had been forced to fall out of love with Morrigan. However, maybe she had in some way fallen out of love with Morrigan. Unlike her witch, she had ended up with someone radically different, whilst Morrigan ended up with her cousin. 'Unless…' Hawke thought back to Arya. Arya was a somewhat reserved girl and wary of others after growing up as an orphan, not at all like her rowdy pirate queen, but she had a quick tongue that lent her a more fiery aspect to her also recalled Arya's pale skin and colored eyes… she resembled Morrigan to some degree. A shiver ran down her spine and Hawke cursed herself for her ridiculous thoughts. If Arill were still here, she'd pommel Hawke straight to the ground.

"I am curious," Cassandra began as she observed the mage's rollercoaster of emotions. "What has you out of sorts?"

Hawke couldn't meet the Seeker's eyes; did all Seeker's have such an intense focus. She remembered first meeting Arya's mother and being completely pierced by her gaze.

"I feel like love is cruel sometimes…" Hawke offered a small smile and handed the book back to Cassandra. "I often wonder who wrote my story-is it fate or destiny?" The mage recalled Flemeth's words. "I must be off, good talking to you." Hawke gave a slight nod and went off towards the keep.

Flemeth was a strange woman from the very beginning. Her family had been surrounded by darkspawn, with no chance of escaping, and no one had been expecting a dragon to come to their aid. Even as a child, the older woman had enchanted her and befuddled her.

"Hawke?" Isabela found her mage walking in absentmindedly. "Are you alright?"

"Isabela! Of course, Feros was happy to see me." Hawke snapped out of it and smiled wide at her lover.

"He's missed you alright, but who wouldn't miss a scrumptious mage such as you." Isabela wrapped her arms around the mage and pulled her in for a quick kiss. "I've begun to think most mages are rather scrumptious… the Inquisitor would make a perfect partner for us, but it seems she is tied with another who is less… adventurous."

Hawke chuckled, her pirate was always stepping on other people's toes with her curiosity. "Hopefully you didn't rile her up too much."

"Of course not!" Isabela smirked and placed another kiss on Hawke's forehead. "I wish you could come back with me."

"I did get better at being on your ship after a few weeks… I blame the horrible voyage I took to Kirkwall when escaping the blight." Hawke recalled that horrible ship and how the passengers were treated worse than supplies. "But I have to figure out what's happening with the Wardens… sometimes I wish my father was still with me."

"I know my love, I wish I could be of more help, but I have no doubt the Inquisitor will prove to be of valuable aid."

"She does seem like a reliable woman, and she is being consulted by a good variety of sources.

"Have you noticed Cullen is the only eligible bachelor, so to speak, around… I mean Solas isn't much of a social butterfly, Varric is spoken for, they have a spirit boy running around somewhere, Dorian is as sparkly as the jewels around my neck, and Bull… well I have never seen eye to eye with a Qunari, but I suppose he should count as an eligible bachelor as well. Regardless, this Inquisition is made up of beautiful women, and I'm supposed to just leave you here to all of it-Leliana, who I have been acquainted with, the Inquisitor who simply radiates power and awe, Josephine seems sweet and particularly good with her tongue, and now there is the witch with yellow eyes, pale skin and no particular curves, but she does have a way of enchanting, I suppose." Isabela went over all the people she had met at Skyhold.

"I suppose you do have a point, though I've never seen it quite like that." Hawke had never seen Isabela show any signs of insecurity, and even this conversation alluded more towards envy than insecurity. "Isabela, do you not trust me?"

"It is not trust that is missing; it is the unknown bond between the two of you that has me bothered… and the fact that you are stuck in a castle of beauties whereas I am stuck on a ship with a bunch of ugly mugs for the most part."

Hawke thought back to Morrigan falling on top of her and felt her mana surge. To be honest, she was also afraid of the bond between her and Morrigan; it threatened to unravel the very things that each of them held close. Hawke pulled Isabela for a intimate embrace and whispered in her ear, "I am yours Isabela for as long as you are mine."

Her and Isabela had an agreement whilst being apart. The two were very free with their sexuality and even more free with their desires. Although Hawke was not one to go searching for carnal pleasure, if it ever presented itself and she favored it then it was pursued rather than avoided. Isabela was granted the same privileges and Hawke knew it would be cruel to try and restrict her whilst Hawke was not present, so the two had agreed that sex outside of their relationship would be a necessity when they traveled separately. The only rule was not to form any kind of bond with outside partners as that would be a severe break and strain on their own relationship. Thus far it had been easy, no one could do what Isabela did for her and vice versa. Hawke knew she was entering a different kind of relationship than the one she had formed with Arya, and wasn't bitter for it. Honestly, she couldn't imagine how else to deal with some of the mayhem she was thrown into without the relief that came with casual sex. Still, Hawke was less emphatic about the deal than her wily pirate and definitely did her best to keep that part of their relationship a secret.

"The deal would be broken if you lay with her." Isabela's voice was stern.

"Lay? Maker Isabela have you been visiting the Chantry as of late?" Hawke teased her partner, but Isabela's face remained unenthused. Hawke sighed and nodded, " Isabela we are nothing but childhood friends."

Isabela watched her mage closely and could not tell what was a lie and what was truth. Usually Hawke was honest to a fault and had a terrible lying face. Though she could be convincing when need be, Hawke's lying skills were close to nil. The fact that Isabela, master and crafter of lies, could not detect her partner's truthfulness could only mean one thing… Hawke did not know which was truth or lie either. It pained her heart, but she'd be damned if she let it show, and further damned if she lost her mage to a witch in rags.

The rest of the night passed by pleasantly enough; the Inquisitor held a small banquet at the Tavern for her soldiers and inner circle. Hawke was impressed by how many people seemed committed to her cause and wondered if she could have also risen to such a task. Though Hawke was capable with her magic and knew her friends were loyal, she could not imagine anything as big and daunting as an army. When given the chance to rule as Viscount, Hawke had refused… ruling was not her mug of ale; she couldn't stand the back and forth nature of politics.

Her and Isabela retired to their room and, after their fill of each other, fell asleep in bed. Hawke did her best to make her partner believe that she had fallen asleep, but could not be sure that Isabela would not also be doing the same. She knew her rogue was suspicious of her behavior, and she had noted that Hawke had been constantly looking around the tavern as if searching for somebody. In truth she had been searching for Morrigan, but that was only because she wished to know of Keiran's ability to enter the Fade. She cast a sleeping spell on her pirate, apologizing all the while, and took the quickest path to the garden. The spell she had cast was not strong and would fade depending on Isabela's will. Hopefully she had truly been asleep and would thus not wake up until morning.

In the gardens she dipped and dove through various vines and bushes. Sneaking around like this reminded her of her time spent as a smuggler of sorts.

"Are you trying to be elusive?" Morrigan's voice caused her to step too heavily on a twig.

"Trying being the key part, it seems I was not as successful as I hoped to be." Hawke spoke in a hushed tone.

"You fear being caught?" The witch asked and rose one brow.

"I've just never met someone in the gardens in the dead of night I suppose."

"Isabela does not know you are here." Morrigan stated. "Fear not, even if she were to catch us, we would be doing nothing wrong."

"I know…" Hawke mulled on the thought that Isabela wouldn't so much care about what she was doing with Morrigan more so than the fact that she was with Morrigan period. "So, Keiran can move about in the Fade as he dreams?"

"Presumably so, he has the soul of an old god in him."

"Excuse me, come again?"

"The last Archdemon that my husband slew would normally have killed him. I performed a ritual that spared his life and transferred the Old God Soul into my womb… at first that was my only reason for carrying Keiran." Morrigan sighed and thought back to the day she decided to leave the Warden behind. "I did not relay this to you at first, but I eluded your cousin for some years after afraid of the connection I had to him. However, he was stubborn and pursued me until he eventually found me. Keiran knew his father for a short time, but the course of this world's events drew us to different places. Keiran still carries that soul and it's given him some... unusual abilities, but nothing that can truly harm him."

"Honestly I was so used to growing up with you that Keiran just seemed normal." Hawke spoke nonchalantly until she caught sight of Morrigan's offended features. "Not to say you were strange in an offensive way, but you were different from anyone I had met. It's what drew me to you." Hawke smiled fondly as she recalled the skinny, pale girl that she had befriended. "Mind you, Keiran is definitely more polite than you ever were."

Morrigan chuckled as the mage dug a deeper hole with her words. Hawke was so careless with her speech that Morrigan felt she could trust the sincerity which she approached her with. Hawke was glad that she had made Morrigan chuckle and eased up as she sat on a nearby stone bench.

"I wonder if Keiran is running into your locked up memories." Hawke hypothesized.

"That very well could be what he is doing; I am curious if I am capable of doing the same thing." Morrigan took a seat by Hawke and looked up at the full moon. "I will not lie, I am afraid of what I will find."

Hawke turned to look at Morrigan and was amazed how well she basked in moonlight. Her yellow eyes shone wonderfully and her pale skin was complimented well by the hue of night. It was breathtaking to see Morrigan fully grown after so many years.

"Afraid?" Hawke asked, afraid that she had been silent for too long.

"I'm beginning to feel confused by your presence." Morrigan would not move her gaze from the moon. "Hindered by a force that I cannot recall. We have both led separate lives for so long, going back seems like a pointless venture."

"Morrigan, I would never wish for you to be troubled by the memories we shared. I have no problem being the sole person who recalls our past." Hawke pushed aside her pain and sought to comfort the witch sitting by her. "You have a husband and a child; I understand that any more complications are not needed. I'm just glad to have met you once more before the world threatens to go under again." Hawke flashed a boyish grin at her and Morrigan could not help herself any longer.

The witch grabbed the mage's face and pulled her closer until their lips met. What Hawke failed to understand was regardless of the memories that Morrigan had locked away, the witch was still capable of feeling things for Hawke presently. Desire was never something she encountered until she had met Daylen, but what she felt towards Hawke had taken her every fiber to resist. She wanted the mage more than she could fathom, and was torn to pieces by the fact that she could not have her. Morrigan felt herself begin to pull away, sensing that Hawke had been an involuntary partner, but felt a gentle pull bring her back. While Morrigan's kiss had been overpowering and rushed, Hawke's was intimate and slow.

Morrigan slowly opened her eyes only to be met with half lidded, crystal clear blue eyes. Her body wished to feel more of Hawke, and she wondered how something she had never dared to do before suddenly felt so natural. Hawke had come down to the garden in a plain white shirt and black pants, but Morrigan's clothing wasn't as secure. Hawke knew what she wanted to do to the witch, but also knew that this was wrong no matter how right it felt.

"Morrigan…" Hawke's voice was lust-filled, but before Morrigan could kiss her again, Hawke put a finger to her lips. "As much as my body aches for you, I…"

"If it were only my body that ached for you that would be an easy fix." Morrigan dared to admit her emotional attachment to a woman she should consider a stranger. "I feel as if I have finally found that which I had unknowingly lost and always wished to return."

"But you are married… and I am…" she thought back to Isabela and their relationship. They had been through a great deal of things together, but they often spent lengthy spans of time apart.

"You should have been mine." Morrigan finished her sentence and stood up before she could further complicate and make a mess of things. "But you are right…" Morrigan's voice threatened to crack, "you are not mine and I am not yours." She sighed and began to walk away from the torn mage.

She had acted before her thoughts could form and had captured Hawke's lips before she could even utter her confusion. That kiss had been enough to unravel her and now that she was unraveled she felt vulnerable. Hawke wanted to reach out and grab her arm, but could not find the words or will to do so. She stood up and took a few steps, but her heart broke no matter which way she walked.

"Morrigan…" Hawke called out feebly and suddenly she bounded off towards the witch. "Wait!"

Morrigan turned to see Hawke running after her, but behind something even more alarming was approaching.

"What in all damnation is that!" Morrigan prepared to deflect the oncoming brightness that drew nearer. Hawke turned and also saw a strange light draw nearer.

"Get down!" Hawke jumped forward and tackled the witch to the ground as the strange entity made impact with the floor.

Hawke wasn't sure what happened next, she felt her arms wrap around Morrigan and then she felt her body slam against something hard before she knocked out cold. When she awoke she was in a forest of lush green and resting on a hill that overlooked a lake. She looked down and found Morrigan still knocked unconscious in her arms.

"Are we back in the WIlds?" Hawke mused aloud… "or are we in the Fade?"

Meanwhile, back in the gardens at SKyhold a young witch and mage groaned as they awoke.

"Marian, I told you not to touch that!" Morrigan snatched the strange amulet from Marian's hands.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it would take us somewhere weird." Mairan pulled out twigs from her somewhat long hair and looked around. "I've never been in a castle; whose castle do you think it is?"

"It doesn't matter we have to get back." Morrigan snapped at her carefree friend and pulled an unseen twig from Marian's hair.

"Thanks!" Marian smiled and gave Morrigan a small peck on the cheek. "I'm just glad you're here with me."

Morrigan blushed but kept her brows furrowed. She wasn't sure when it had happened, but shortly after her mother had given her permission to visit Marian's home, her and Marian had grown closer. It was nice knowing that Marian treated her differently than the other girls she was acquainted with, but affection still came slowly to the young witch.

"Mother?" A young boy with brown hair approached the two young girls.

Hawke looked to Morrigan who was looking at her. Had this strange child just called one of them mother?

"You foolish child, neither of us is your mother." Morrigan muttered at the boy as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"You are my mother… but why do you look like you're my age?" Kieran cocked his head sideways and looked straight at Morrigan.

Morrigan's eyes widened as she realized what may have happened when Marian touched her mother's strange amulet. She held the amulet in her hand, but the jewel that had been activated had lost its sheen and power. Marian also cocked her head and the similarities between the boy and her were direct. Morrigan gasped and took a step back… was this her future?

"


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: So I haven't written anything new for this fic in a while, since I've just been posting two chaps a day from my overflowing drive... I'm actually a bit conflicted in which direction to go! I wish there was some kind of loophole I could figure out so that nobody gets hurt... but I fear that is impossible. Anyways, enough of my melodrama, enjoy the chap!

Chapter 14: Back to the Beginning

"This does not feel like the Fade." Hawke twiddled a needle of grass between her fingers. "For being affected by the Blight, this place looks just as I recall."

"That is impossible, the Wilds began to change as soon as the Fifth blight gained momentum." Morrigan offered her knowledge and looked about her. "I ventured to Flemeth's hut after the battle and it was not as it is now, nor could it have recovered so quickly. Nor will it ever for that matter."

"That is because it has yet to happen." A similar voice to Morrigan's spoke and when Morrigan turned she was face to face with a younger version of her mother than she was accustomed to.

Morrigan quickly cast a spell towards the approaching woman and cursed as it was absorbed. She observed the woman and noted that her hair was still black and there was hardly a wrinkle to be found; the likeness between them was uncanny and not something she enjoyed admitting. How had she rejuvenated her youth, and had she been the one to restore the Wilds to its splendor? These questions and more rushed through Morrigan's mind, but her staff remained raised, ready to strike the witch she once called mother.

"That was uncalled for." Flemeth chuckled and stayed put lest Morrigan cast more spells. "I have a feeling you aren't fond of me dear child."

"I am no more your child than you are my mother." Morrigan muttered.

"Truly at this pace we seem to be matched in age; you might even be older." Flemeth chuckled and sat cross legged on the grass. "It seems your younger selves have gotten into more trouble than I ever expected." The elder witch sighed and picked a wildflower from the ground.

"Younger selves?" Hawke was confused. "You can't possibly mean to say that-"

"You've traveled back in time whilst they have traveled forward." Flemeth stated casually.

Morrigan felt a strange sensation in her chest as that realization seemed more and more realistic. She knew that nothing could change what was inevitable; not even time magic could sever the strings that fate threaded. Morrigan let her staff fall; she was in no danger from Flemeth. Although time magic was useless to her, she had spent enough time researching it to know certain rules that applied. In order for one to time travel, there needed to be an exchange. If one was living, one merely exchanged with their own body, sending their past selves forwards and the future selves back. If there wasn't a body… well, that was more complicated. In this case, Flemeth would be unable to possess her, otherwise she'd break the cycle and the child version of herself would cease to be… thus she would be entirely erased and Flemeth would have gained nothing and lost everything. As long as both versions of herself remained in good health, they would be able to reverse and set the flow right once more.

"I'm sure you know enough of magic to know you must return as soon as possible to avoid any major rifts." Flemeth spoke nonchalantly to her daughter and looked towards Hawke. "I see you've grown into quite a remarkable woman, and you've found Morrigan." Hawke caught the twinkle in her eyes. "Fate or destiny, I can never tell which one it is."

"How far back are we?" Hawke walked closer to Flemeth and took a seat by her much to Morrigan's dismay. The witch followed her begrudgingly and Flemeth smiled as her daughter leered at her.

"You are in your 7th year and Morrigan is fast approaching her 9th." Flemeth eyed her daughter and raised a brow at her continuous leer. "Careful girl, your face might be stuck that way forever more if you keep it as such."

"I have reached a point where your words no longer frighten me nor do they hold any truth." Morrigan spoke calmly and tactfully.

"I'm not sure which is the folly and which is the virtue, but do as you will, I am not particularly offended by your manners or the lack thereof." Flemeth offered a wry smile and it took everything in Morrigan not to react.

She wanted to offer a clever quip back, but always dwelled too long on her mother's words to make that possible. Morrigan had nearly forgot how lackadaisical yet witty her mother had been, and how more often than not, there was always some bit of wisdom in her sarcastic words. Even stranger was seeing Flemeth as young as she was. She had raised Morrigan on her own… just as Morrigan was now raising Keiran.

"I take it you do not remember your time spent with Marian." Flemeth flashed her yellow eyes at her daughter.

"What does it matter to you if I can or cannot recall such frivolous things?" Morrigan once again answered calmly but was surprised at the sadness she detected in Flemeth's eyes.

"In truth, I never knew if what I was doing was the right thing." Flemeth threw the wildflower in the water and watched it float downstream. "So often there is neither right nor wrong, only need and want. However, I'm glad you have found each other in later times."

"I would never have recalled my memories if you hadn't left that tome-" Hawke wanted to thank Flemeth, but Morrigan's outstretched arm caused her to stop in mid sentence.

"Do not trust her with knowledge of the future." Morrigan warned her mage companion.

Flemeth laughed and spoke, "you know as well as I that I can do nothing to change what is to be no more than you can keep me from doing what has already occurred in your time."

Morrigan bit her lip but eventually sighed. "So why not cast us back? I know you to be capable of many grand feats."

"Is that so?" Flemeth smirked and lay down on her back.

Morrigan watched her mother, slightly irked at the strange, laid-back manner which she exhibited. Has she always been so… nonchalant? The first things that came to Morrigan's mind were her mother's cold and exact manner; her practicality was what had always been the key feature to her memories. Yet the woman before her seemed a different creature altogether.

"As powerful as I may seem to be, it is your younger selves that must initiate the time travel in order for the rift to be mended." Flemeth sighed. "You," she pointed at Hawke, "are far more charming than any normal child should be."

Hawke pointed at herself and Flemeth nodded.

"I'm not sure I know what you are speaking of." Hawke blushed with embarrassment.

"You managed to take one of my very powerful amulets." Flemeth sat up and massaged the temples of her head, "and I was so endeared by your manners that I had not noticed until it was too late."

"You were endeared?" Morrigan questioned her young mother.

"You speak as if I have never been endearing towards you." Flemeth smiled.

"You practically gave me away to the Wardens like I was some kind of bread to be offered to birds."

"How peculiar…." Flemeth seemed to be lost in thought, and then spoke again, "you are not the kind of girl that would stay put in a forest." Flemeth once again eyed Hawke, "you speak with Marian of running away and traveling the world together as free mages. Even if I had not forced you to leave with the Wardens, you would have left on your own."

Morrigan blushed and quickly turned so that her eyes would not meet Hawke's. How did her mother know more about her relationship with Hawke than she did? Just moments ago she had kissed Hawke on the lips and been rejected. Hawke had ran after her and then a blinding light had completely overcome them.

"My parents will begin to wonder where I am…" Hawke murmured worriedly as she thought of a solution.

"For now I have placed an enchantment and have a well crafted homunculus acting your part, but I doubt your father can be deceived for long." Flemeth offered some comfort.

Hawke smiled and thanked the witch. She looked over the Wilds and could not help but feel a rush in her chest as she recalled all of the wonderful memories. She turned back towards Morrigan.

"Let's go for a walk."

"A walk, and for what benefit would this task serve?"

"I'd like to show you some places."

"I…" Morrigan wasn't sure if she should follow the part of her that desired to take Hawke's hand, or the part of her that decided she had acted the fool long enough. "I cannot continue to make a fool of myself any further." Morrigan rose from the ground, shifted into a wolf and ran off.

"Wait, Morrigan!" Hawke called after her, but stood still instead of running. "Morrigan…" she felt a pain in her heart as she read the mistrust in Morrigan's eyes just before she ran off.

"I suppose your reunion did not go as smoothly as could be hoped for?" Flemeth asked.

"We are both… confused by our feelings, and unable to explore them without breaking our promised bonds to others."

"I am sorry to hear that, but it could not have been any other way." Flemeth stood and placed a hand on Marian's shoulder. "You recall your childhood, you two were inseparable… if I had allowed Morrigan to keep them she would have been consumed by your existence and not allowed to forge her own path. However, I never meant for you two to be separated forever."

Hawke looked up, surprised by Flemeth's last acknowledgement.

"She is married to my cousin."

Flemeth cackled and nearly doubled over as Hawke relayed this news to her.

"Of course she would be, even though I did my best at erasing every fragment of you, her subconscious could not let go of your memory and when it found a likeness in another it immediately attached."

Hawke pondered on Flemeth's words and sighed. Even if that were the truth, it didn't make Marian feel any better. Morrigan was wed and already shared a child with her dear Warden, and she had her pirate queen who had suffered through so much with her already. They couldn't merely pick up where they left off and go about their lives as they had once planned.

"I wish I had been the Warden." Hawke murmured as her eyes threatened to tear.

"Foolish girl, where would the world be without the role you played?" Flemeth spoke softly yet her words were hard. "No doubt you have touched the lives of others, and through you they have risen to their own destinies. And, I might add, it is never a good time to be a Warden."

Hawke's sadness swayed as she thought back to her original mission with Stroud. Perhaps Flemeth knew more about Wardens than any of her resources back at Skyhold.

"Why is that?" Hawke asked.

"To be tainted with the blood of an Old God is a curse that the Wardens bear so that an Archdemon may be slain. But even then, when the Archdemon slumbers, they hear the whispers of the darkspawn, calling them to the Deep Roads."

Hawke shivered as she recalled her own gruesome time in those Maker forsaken tunnels. It had been cold, dark and filled with sounds one rather forget.

"The Calling…" Hawke had read many tales of Grey Wardens past and had come upon that peculiar phrase. "A most unfortunate demise… I suppose I rather not deal with such darkness."

"I would think being a mage comes with enough darkness of its own." Flemeth looked out past where Morrigan had taken off. "You should go after her. Come to my place afterwards and I will offer you a meal." With that message Flemeth disappeared into the darkness of the woods and Hawke was left to her own devices.

The mage smiled and began her transformation. It was thanks to Morrigan that she had become such an adept bounded towards the hill that Morrigan fled towards and searched for the subtle scent that Morrigan always gave off.

She came upon familiar ruins and saw the raven-haired girl sitting on a stone. She approached her slowly and when Morrigan did not turn to look at her, Hawke nudged her with her nose. Morrigan turned and took in the wolf's image. White fur, blue eyes, much like Keiran, but she knew it was Hawke.

"I take it you learned from me how to shift into a wolf." Morrigan commented and looked away as Hawke resumed her human form.

"I wanted to play with you as you often played with me." Hawke sat by the forlorn witch. "Morrigan… I… I don't know what to do." She reached out for Morrigan's hand, but the witch withdrew from any such contact.

"You have already made up your mind. You have your pirate and I have my warden… there is nothing to do." Morrigan stated.

"I…" Hawke wanted to defy the sense in Morrigan's words. "I miss you Morrigan. I never thought to see you again. My world has been so full of loss… I believed you to be lost to me forever. Seeing you again…" Hawke was fumbling around for words, but nothing could convey the pain and joy that she was feeling being in Morrigan's presence.

Morrigan watched the mage crack as her feelings overwhelmed her. The witch felt the urge to pull her in and cradle her; a feeling she was not accustomed to, but she reached out for her anyways. Hawke felt Morrigan's arms and did not have the strength to fight them, nor did she want to. She lightly cried in Morrigan's arms and wrapped her own arms around the witch's slim waist.

"For now we are alone." Morrigan wasn't sure this is what she should be saying or doing, but for too long had she been trapped in a web of cautiousness. "And… I wish to take pleasure in your company for as long as I can." It was the best she could offer-nothing less and nothing more.

Hawke inhaled sharply and felt Morrigan's hand cup her chin to bring her face out from burrowing in the witch's neck. Morrigan searched Hawke's clear blue eyes for resistance but only found desire. She smirked and felt a familiar urge overtake her.

"And what would you have me do?" Morrigan's smirk never ceased as she spoke teasingly to the mage.

Hawke's eyes widened slightly; had Morrigan remembered their past? This was a game they did not play until they were older; old enough to enjoy the more sensual part of their relationship. Hawke had been the younger teen of the two, but Morrigan had assured her that she was no less pleasing. Morrigan, however, was always the more teasing of the two and this was a game she often enjoyed with her mage.

"Perhaps a kiss would suffice that desire in your eyes." Morrigan pulled the mage closer but stopped the mage's lips within an inch of hers. "Or perhaps not."

Marian felt Morrigan's grip tighten as she struggled to meet Morrigan's lips. She wasn't sure how the witch was able to overpower her as she always lacked the strength that Marian had been endowed with.

"Morrigan…" Marian whimpered the witch's name. "Please…"

"Such manners, tis pleasant to hear you beg me so." Her smirk eased and she pulled the mage in as close as could be until their lips finally met. She believed herself to be in control of the mage as her hand firmly pressed against and directed Marian's neck. However, she soon found herself being overpowered and pressed back against the grass.

"Marian…" She hadn't meant to moan, much less call Hawke by her first name, but it was enough for the mage to pause and look down at the witch she had pressed to the floor. "I only meant to offer a kiss." Morrigan blushed and tried her best to look annoyed rather than pleased.

"As you command, my witch." Marian smiled and dipped down to leave a trail of kisses down Morrigan's neck.

Morrigan gasped, unready for the reaction her body was having to Marian's kisses. Her kisses seared her skin pleasurably and she could not help but dig her fingers into Marian's hair and pull her closer. Marian relished the force Morrigan was placing on her and captured her lips once more. The two synced perfectly and their bodies moved as if they had already been accustomed to the other. Marian felt herself pull at the Fade to push against Morrigan's back. The witch marveled at the sensation and felt a thrill course down her abdomen. Marian broke away from the kiss and found Morrigan looking hungrily back up at her. Her own body ached for more, but Marian would not yield to bodily pleasures until she had the Morrigan she knew beneath her.

"Twas more than a kiss." Morrigan murmured and kept her eyes in line with Marian's.

"I'm sorry, but there was years of yearning to sift through." Marian offered a boyish grin in apology, but Morrigan caught the twinkle in her eyes and knew she was not sorry at all.

This was the girl she had fallen in love with yet forgotten all about. Well not completely seeing as she ended up with a cousin that exuded the very same aura. Morrigan pushed Daylen from her mind and focused on the woman before her.

"You look surprised earlier, may I ask why?"

"Certainly," Hawke sat up but continued to straddle Morrigan. "It wasn't only our childhood that we spent together… we spent a good number of years together through adolescence as well."

Morrigan's eyes dilated and a raging fire grew in her heart. How had her mother completely erased the true memories that made up the majority of her life? What magic was so powerful and absolute that Morrigan believed herself to grow up alone and often lonely?

"When we were old enough, we became curious about the more sensual aspect of our relationship. You particularly liked to tease me… just as you did now. I thought you had remembered, but…" Marian noted Morrigan's distressed features. "I suppose there are parts of us that never change."

Morrigan's fury wished to push the mage atop her off, but the mage's weight made her feel secure… safe from the loss she had unknowingly endured. If it had happened once, it could happen again, and the worst part is she wouldn't even know it.

"It is strange to feel all that I do, and now know why." Morrigan looked up at the sky. "Would regaining my memories make it any easier to lose you a second time?"

The witch's words stung, but Marian realized the truth in them. She couldn't foresee a happy ending, and she wasn't ready to make any decisions that were irreversible. In the back of her head she could hear Isabela telling her to keep away from Morrigan, but it wasn't loud enough to stop her now. Nothing mattered more in this moment than the witch who was watching her and the lips that drew nearer. All she could hear was her blood rushing as their lips interlocked and drowned were the sounds that threatened to fill her with guilt.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Just a warning, we've traveled back to the present (Skyhold) where we left a young Marian and Morrigan in the gardens! Time traveling is really a pain to write about haha but I'm having fun with it, and hopefully so are you.

Chapter 15: A Twist in Time

Morrigan let her imagination flourish as she pieced together what she could from everything her yellow eyes absorbed. Somehow, her and Hawke must have created this strange, little boy and they lived in a castle no less. The witch smirked in smug satisfaction as she imagined a legion of humans that spent their day catering to her needs.

"Could you tell us where we are?" Marian asked the young boy.

"We're at Skyhold."

"That's quite the generic and bland name…" Morrigan mused and wondered if her and Marian had just went with the first obvious observation when naming their castle.

"Hawke!" Marian heard her surname being called out. "I know you cast a sleeping spell on me, now where in Andraste's tits are you?" the young girl blushed at the woman's language and felt endangered by the anger in her voice. "Keiran?"

Isabela approached the young boy and looked ahead to see the two girls. Marian's jaw dropped as Isabela came into view. In all her time spent in Fereldan, no one looked as Isabela did. Her long dark curls, tan skin and… Marian blushed as she realized how focused she had been on her chest. Morrigan noted Marian's reaction and immediately developed a distaste for the strange woman in front of them.

"Have you children seen a woman about this tall, short hair, blue eyes, occasionally glows with magic… I'm going to teach her a lesson in manners."

Marian flinched as Isabela clenched her fist and she reached out for Morrigan's hand. She wasn't sure what the exotic woman was angry about, but she was the only female Hawke she knew of with blue eyes. Morrigan held Marian's hand securely and stood defiantly in the face of the strange woman.

"She's right there." Keiran pointed to Marian.

"Right where?" Isabela looked past the children. "Boy tell me where your mother is."

"She's also right there," Keiran pointed a little to the right.

Isabela looked over the girls again and still saw nothing.

"Look here little man, I'm not here to play games. I know your mother and my mage are off in their own little world, and I need to get her back."

"Your mage?" Morrigan's brow twitched as she clasped Marian's hand tighter.

Isabela gave a quizzical look at the girl with long, black hair and piercing yellow eyes. If she had been a little drunker, she might have believed it to be Morrigan. Her gaze made its way to the smaller girl next to her and swore it was a miniature Hawke. She shook her head and began to think perhaps it was not such a good idea to challenge Bull to a drinking contest.

"Yes, my mage… I'll not lose to some witch."

"And who might you be?" Morrigan asked, wondering what such a creature was doing in her castle.

"I can already tell that I don't like you…" Isabela groaned, "I never did like children. Seeing as you all are of no help, I will continue my search elsewhere."

The three children watched as Isabela stomped off and Marian felt more at ease once she exited the garden. Kieran looked back at his mother and Hawke and wondered what had happened to the adult versions of them.

"Whose castle is this?" Marian asked the boy.

"A powerful mage; most people call her the Inquisitor."

Morrigan's eyes lit up as the boy spoke up. Powerful mage… that could either be her or Marian, but why in all of Thedas had they chosen the title Inquisitor. She supposed it sounded better than 'queen,' but decided to just let it be.

"Mages can own castles?" Marian exclaimed.

"Marian don't you realize what's happened?" Morrigan held Marian by her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "We've traveled to the future!" She planted a small kiss on Marian's lips, and then looked at the small boy who looked slightly surprised. "And this boy here must be our child, he has some of your expressions."

Marian nearly doubled over at Morrigan's hypothesis. "W,w,what?!" Marian looked at the boy who seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Actually-" Keiran began to speak when a shadow appeared to take form behind the boy.

"What is this?" Leliana had heard more chitter in the garden than was custom for this time of night. "A secret meeting in the garden?"

Morrigan also felt a certain distaste for the redhead before her.

"I think we might be lost." Marian spoke up and approached the mysterious lady.

"Lost? Are you refugees?" Leliana became concerned and bent down to look at the children more closely. She was met with crystal blue eyes that sparkled with clarity. "My aren't you a cute one." Leliana offered a kind smile and Hawke smiled back while scratching the back of her head. Morrigan leered at the woman and wondered how far reaching Marian's charms were.

"We are not refugees, we are simply lost." Morrigan pulled Marian back towards her.

Leliana looked at the slightly taller girl and swore she was looking at a miniature Morrigan. In fact, the likeness was too much to be a coincidence.

"Morrigan?" Leliana gasped as the girl reacted to the name. "Maker what has happened?" Leliana took another look at the smaller girl and gasped once more, "Hawke?"

Morrigan rolled her eyes and wondered how much air this big-mouthed woman could inhale as she gasped and looked at them in bewilderment.

"You know us?" Marian cocked her head slightly. "I don't think we've ever seen you before."

"As I have never seen you like this… you are so very… young. I am Leliana, the Spymaster of the Inquisition." Leliana blushed at Hawke's cuteness.

"I wonder why there are so many pesky women in my castle." Morrigan pondered aloud as she held Marian's hand.

"Your castle?" Leliana cocked her brow. "Why do you think this is your castle?"

"This child, who claims to be our son, said it was a castle owned by a powerful mage, who else could that be, but me or Marian?" Morrigan offered an annoyed glance at the red headed lady.

"Ah I see, why don't the two of you come with me?" Leliana was not sure what had transpired, but she simply could not let this opportunity pass her by.

"Where to?" Hawke asked full of curiosity.

"I have a watch tower; perhaps I can be of more assistance there."

"Come on Morrigan let's go!" Hawke's eyes lit up. She wasn't sure what this watch tower looked like, but being inside of a castle was exciting within itself.

"Marian, wait!" The slightly taller girl was whisked away before she could protest further and Leliana was amused how easily Hawke could pull the small witch. The spymaster used a secret route that allowed the two children to evade detection by anyone else in the castle and offered them a seat at her table.

"Before you jump to any conclusions," Morrigan started as she took her seat by Marian, "we are obviously not of this time."

"So it would seem…"

Morrigan furrowed her brows; why was this strange lady unnecessarily vague?

"It does not seem that way; tis that way." Morrigan replied.

"You are just as direct as the first time I met you." Leliana smirked.

"You mean Morrigan's future self?" Hawke asked before Morrigan could retort with anything sarcastic.

"Indeed young Hawke, I only just met you a few days ago, but Morrigan I have known for some years now."

"Wow, wait… you didn't meet us together?" Hawke's heart fell as she thought of being apart from Morrigan for years at a time.

"No…" Leliana frowned and felt a pang in her heart as she watched the young girl frown in dismay. "May I ask why you look so sad?"

"I just thought-" Hawke began but was interrupted by Morrigan's outstretched arm.

"Nonsense, I doubt this woman is telling us the truth… there's no need to answer her questions." Morrigan concluded. Truthfully, she was scared by what the red-head would say next.

"But we need to get back Morrigan; maybe she can help us." Marian steeled her gaze and contested Morrigan's flashing yellow ones.

"Oh fine," Morrigan sighed and let Marian continue her story.

"My family lives near the Korcari Wilds and Morrigan has become my very best friend. I love spending time with her, and she enjoys my company as well. I can't imagine being apart from her." Hawke smiled as Morrigan blushed and Leliana did all she could to hold back a squeal of delight- she knew there had been something between Hawke and Morrigan.

"I knew it!" Leliana finally let out and turned her gaze to Morrigan. "I knew you had feelings for Hawke."

"I never said I didn't." Morrigan was appalled by the lady's overly familiar attitude.

"Ah, yes, this must all be very confusing." Leliana stood and paced about the room. "How should I put this? Although you are separated in adulthood, both of you end up here at this very castle and reunite… however it seems that not all of your memories are intact." Her gaze settled again on Morrigan. "You still seem attracted to Hawke, but overall confused by it all."

"She forgets me?" Marian pointed to herself. "What about me, can I remember Morrigan?"

"Yes, you seem very flustered by her presence, and Isabela being here doesn't help much."

"Isabela?" Morrigan quickly picked up on the name.

Leliana smacked her forehead and cursed herself for gossiping without control. It was obvious that the two young children were close, and bringing up the current state of their lives was probably a bad idea.

"She's a pirate who is a good friend of Hawke's; as you must know by now, Hawke is a person who incites friendship wherever she goes."

Hawke grinned, but let it fall slightly once she saw worry in Morrigan's eyes. She had already talked to Morrigan about how different she was from all other friends, so why did she seem hurt by Leliana's words?

"Don't worry Morrigan, as long as you're in my heart I doubt any can take your place… even if you forget me."

"I'm not worried." Morrigan kept her cool and refused to react to her mage's words. "But it's obvious this grown woman cannot help us return to our time, so we should leave."

"Where to?" Hawke still wasn't sure where they were.

"I can provide you both with a room. There is a Tevinter mage that got caught up in a time traveling incident himself; I'll introduce you to him tomorrow."

"How convenient." Morrigan eyed the cloaked woman suspiciously, but felt too exhausted by the day's events to deal with her suspicions further.

"They can stay in mother and I's room…" Keiran finally spoke up.

"Keiran! Sorry I nearly forgot you were here. That would work, use this tunnel to get there undetected." Leliana had almost forgotten about the boy, and wondered how much he would disclose to his mother's child self. She whispered something in his ear and looked him in the eye.

The boy nodded and led the two girls to his room. He was confused about everything that was happening, but curious about his mother's connection to Hawke. When he visited the Fade, Hawke and his mother seemed to enjoy each other's company, but he had never realized they might have had romantic feelings for one another. Morrigan watched the boy closely and wondered whose child he was, if he was not a creation brought up by her and Hawke.

Once they entered the room, both Marian and Morrigan marveled at the size of the beds. One was smaller, but not by much. Hawke ran towards the biggest and jumped into the blankets. Morrigan was a bit more civilized and slowly climbed into bed. Both of them sighed and drifted off to sleep before they could interact further with Keiran. The boy watched as the child form of his mother slowly rolled towards Hawke and slept peacefully in her arms. He had only ever seen his mother be intimate with his father, and she looked just as happy as she did now. When he had met the elder Hawke, he had also been drawn to her… and now he was beginning to understand why.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: The best part of all this time nonsense is having characters from different time periods interact with each other ^_^; hopefully you also find it amusing. Looking back at my very first review, I'm tempted to write another fanfic that strays from my main story line, but still focuses on Morrigan and Marian.

Chapter 16: To Claim a Mage

Marian yawned and stretched as the sounds of birds tweeting awoke the young girl. She had never slept so peacefully in all her years and wondered what kind of magical material they used for their pillows and sheets. She was accustomed to a simple life on the outskirts of town, nothing in her life had been quite this lavish.

She looked sideways and found a head of dark hair snuggled up beside her. Her cheeks warmed with affection as she took in the subtle scent that the witch exuded. She had taken naps with Morrigan out in the Wilds, but she was usually the last to awake, and never had the pleasure of seeing Morrigan peacefully at rest. Her lids fluttered as dreams played out in her head, and her lips opened only slightly. Marian began to pet the elder girl's hair; a natural show of affection for the mage.

"I've never seen her so relaxed." Keiran spoke quietly as he addressed the girl with crystal blue eyes. Keiran had never seen his mother at rest. She was always up before him and attending either to him or some other situation that required her wisdom.

"Me neither, usually she's the one watching over me." Marian smiled at the boy. "And usually she's a very light sleeper."

Morrigan muttered in her sleep and wriggled closer into Marian's body as she came to. She took in the smell of woods and a slight pinch of pine and knew that it was Marian who she was resting on. At that realization the witch snapped awake and refused to meet either Marian's or Keiran's eye.

"How long have you two been watching me sleep?"

"Not long," Keiran stated truthfully. "I have to go tend to Mahri, but you two are welcome to join." If he knew anything about his mother, it was that she did not like to dwell on something that embarrassed her.

"Who is Mahri?" Marian asked.

"She is my mabari pup. You saved her not too long ago. Feros is also with the kennel master." He addressed Marian.

Morrigan groaned; how was it that her son owned a mabari pup? She completely detested the creature, no matter how many "gifts" it brought her. Marian on the other hand was livid with excitement and jumped off the bed. Feros had already grown quite big alongside Marian… but wait, the small child stopped and felt a chill run down her spine. Did mabaris live that long? Morrigan noticed how Marian tensed and even her smile seemed a bit smaller than before.

"What is the matter?" Morrigan slid off the bed and placed a hand on her mage's shoulder.

"No, I'm just hoping he remembers me." Hawke lied… rather badly, but Morrigan let it slide.

"He will!" Keiran couldn't detect a lie to save his life, "he even remembered mother.."

"Of course that smelly imbecile would remember me." Morrigan muttered, but was glad that Hawke laughed at her comment.

The trio took off towards the kennels but a groaning sound stopped Marian in her tracks. She hadn't meant to get separated from Morrigan and the strange boy, but the sad sounds reached out to her and she was going down an unknown corridor before she realized she was alone. She continued down the corridor until she found a slightly ajar door and peeked in. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of the woman who had at once thrilled and terrified her. Marian's heart fell as she watched the woman cry, but cringed as she saw the wall across from the woman stapled with daggers.

"Why would you leave me like this?" Isabela muttered as she sat on the edge of the bed and threw one more dagger amidst the rest. "And for a pale-skinned twig no less."

Marian hadn't meant to make a sound, but her sharp inhale was loud enough to cause Isabela to look up at her. Isabela blinked before slightly cocking her head- it was that strange Hawke-like child from last night. Marian stood still as Isabela's honey eyes rested on her. Morrigan's eyes were sharp yellow, bright like the moon and piercing. This woman's eyes were darker, easier to hold and sweet.

"I'm sorry, I heard you crying so…" Marian actually wasn't sure why she had been so pulled by Isabela's tears or why she hadn't ran at the sight of a dagger throwing woman. "May I come in?"

Isabela smiled, something about this child called out to her, and usually she detested small brats.

"Sure, sweet thing, I met you last night right?"

Marian nodded and took a seat by the pirate. She was dressed differently than last night. Gone was her revealing nightgown, but Marian took note that even her day wear wasn't meant to cover her up. Her bodice seemed to barely fit her, but Marian wasn't complaining on the effect it had.

"Why are you crying?" Marian asked with worry filled eyes.

Isabela recognized the child's blue eyes and wondered if she had finally gone mad. Those were Hawke's eyes, no doubt about it. The pirate rubbed her eyes but the child remained. Her eyes softened as she thought of how to answer.

"I believe I've lost a duel." Isabela spoke softly.

"A duel?" Marian's brow rose

"Not just any duel, but the most important duel."

Marian smiled and patted the pirate on the back, "No worries, all you have to do is train and ask them for a rematch."

Isabela laughed, that was something Hawke would say in a confident, carefree manner that was borderline ignorant.

"I don't think I can regain what I lost."

Marian's smile fell slightly, "what did you lose?"

"My love…"

"Love?" Marian's voice fell to a whisper. She wasn't aware that one could lose that in a duel, or lose it at all for that matter. "Can you lose that?"

"You can, sweet thing…" Isabela murmured.

"I can't imagine you losing anyone's love." Marian spoke, but blushed immediately afterwards and looked at her clasped hands.

Isabela smiled at the bashful child, "oh, why would you say that?"

"You are beautiful," Hawke's eyes flashed up at her and Isabela was taken aback by the genuine adoration coming from them. "And your voice is very nice."

Isabela laughed again and Marian smiled. Her laugh was lovely and more comforting to the ears than her crying. The pirate took the girl in her arms and gave her a brief, but sure, hug. She had told Hawke that she never wanted to raise a child as her own childhood had been riddled with misery and rejection. She believed herself without patience for small she-brats or he-brats, but if she had one such as this, she could see the appeal.

"Very well, you have convinced me that my mage is still attainable."

"You're in love with a mage?" Marian's curiosity piqued.

"Very much so, mages have a way of… pleasing that is hard to find anywhere else." Isabela grinned as the small girl blushed.

"Really?" Marian felt her face flush and even she wasn't sure if she had asked anything out loud.

"Have you ever been in love?" Isabela asked the small child.

Marian felt a smile break free as she thought back to Morrigan, but something about this woman made her feel like it had to be kept a secret. She nodded but refused to be any more elaborate than that.

"Oh come now, I told you I was in love with a mage," Isabela smirked as she watched the child become somewhat nervous, "surely there is something more you can share of your young love?"

Marian met the pirate's golden gaze and felt so flustered she wasn't sure she would be able to speak. Just as she was about to attempt a word, an excited bark resounded from the hall. The small mage smiled wide as the thudding paws drew nearer. Feros all but slammed the door out of his way as he jumped up to tackle his master and friend on the bed. Isabela groaned as the dog muddied the sheets, but her eyes widened as her wild thoughts were confirmed-this child was Hawke.

Shortly after a winded girl accompanied by Keiran ran into the room, and not far behind a smaller mabari pup. Morrigan quickly flashed her eyes at the pirate who was looking at her with a slightly perplexed brow. It was that woman who was no doubt looking for the adult version of Marian. Morrigan wondered what the connection between the two was, but already found herself not liking how close the golden-eyed woman was to her mage.

"Feros! It really is you!" Marian yipped with glee as she pulled her Marbari for a hug. "You've gotten so big!"

Feros barked in response and licked Marian on the face. Morrigan made a disgusted sound as she thought of the vile smell that no doubt resided on Marian's face now. Kieran laughed and picked up his own pup that was wagging her tail.

"My goodness, here I was alone, and suddenly I find myself surrounded by three peculiar children." Isabela looked from Marian to Morrigan. "I don't believe I've ever asked for your names."

Keiran looked nervously at the two young girls, and recalled the spymaster's words. _Do not let the past and future merge too much_.

"And why would we wish to share them with you?" Morrigan replied before Keiran could figure out a way to get out of this sticky situation.

"Aren't you quite the tart one." Isabela smirked as she rose and approached the small witch. Her hair was unbound, long and black; her skin pale yet healthy, and her eyes a shining yellow-_Defiant, strong, piercing_. It was Morrigan without a doubt. "But I already know your names. You must be Morrigan, and you…" she turned to smile warmly at Marian, "you are Hawke… the mage I dueled over."

Marian's heart was beating quick as the pirate relayed this small bit of information. Before she could respond to the pirate, Morrigan had grabbed her hand and pulled her off the bed. The witch felt threatened by this overly curved woman, and she was well aware of the desirability of her mage.

"People cannot be won like prizes," Morrigan said coolly.

Marian felt safe in her witch's arms and comforted by her sure tone. Keiran was not surprised that his mother was so composed; she had always been this way. When he was introduced to his father, she had been just as calm and suddenly meeting a man he had only heard about in tales wasn't as intimidating as it had first been.

Isabela watched the two children with a twinkle in her eye. She admired the way Morrigan held on to Marian, and could clearly see that the young mage was very much smitten with the yellow-eyed witch. This was not her Hawke… this was the Hawke that existed long before they were destined to meet. She had also once fancied herself in love as a child, and like all childish loves it ended.

"You are very right, and I don't intend to win the very mage you hold." Isabela said as she knelt in front of the two strangers to her time. "You have taught Marian how to love and laugh, and for that I can never be more thankful." Isabela recalled the dark days when Hawke forgot what it felt like to be happy. WIthout warning, Isabela kissed both of the girls on their head. Morrigan held the urge to swipe at the woman, and was only further bothered when she saw how Marian blushed at the contact.

The small witch wanted to ask who she was, and what she meant by kissing the two of them. Was this the woman Marian would leave her for… Morrigan looked sideways to Keiran; if she was his mother… who had her partner been?

"Marian will always be mine." Morrigan stated coolly once more as she met Isabela's honey gaze. "I'll make sure to ingrain that into my very bones and soul, as well as into hers." Her hold on Marian was stronger than before, and for once, Marian was surprised at Morrigan's strength.

Isabela's eyes whirled with pity and sadness. Morrigan would forget all about Hawke, and the future that had already happened would only happen again. This child could not hold onto the mage any more than Isabela could. Hawke would love whomever she chose, and the pirate knew that it was she who Hawke had chased after for years whilst in Kirkwall. The Morrigan she knew was certainly interested in Hawke, but nowhere near to loving her as her younger self clearly did. Time would only tear the two apart, and Isabela was at once glad and sorry for that fact.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thanks for the encouraging and lovely reviews! I'm glad these chapters make some of your all's day; your reviews do the same for me! Things are about to get a lot more hectic with this time traveling nonsense, but I'll do my best to keep us all on track. This chapter will focus on the Hawke and Morrigan that have been sent back. I think I'll refer to the elder version of Marian as Hawke, and the younger as Marian, at least that's what I'll try and stick to. Anyways enjoy! I'll post the second chapter for today a little later.

Chapter 17: False Memories

Whilst the young witch and mage roamed the halls of Skyhold, their elder counterparts found themselves tangled with one another.

Hawke brushed her lips on Morrigan's once more before rolling off and lying beside the enchanting woman. Morrigan turned sideways and fought the urge to smile at the mage's clear satisfaction. She had done that, and she hadn't even known she was capable of such feats. The mage felt her body's sensations normalize; before it was as if all the lyrium in her body had begun to sing. She turned to find Morrigan looking at her and smiled even as the witch feigned indifference. She knew Morrigan, like the back of her hand, and she knew her witch was just as satisfied as she was.

"You are as enchanting as ever," Hawke murmured as she dared to snuggle closer to Morrigan.

Morrigan pondered her feelings as the mage's head nestled beneath her chin and into her neck. Normally she would detest any such childish antics and feel smothered, yet those were not her feelings now. Though embarrassed and somewhat at an inconvenience, she relished the warmth of the other woman, and wished for her to stay. She moved her hand so that it could comb and fuss with Marian's hair, and was content with the murmur of satisfaction that it drew from Hawke.

She did not fully comprehend what is was about this mage that made her defy the very nature she had called her own, but in this moment she didn't mind the unknown. In her bosom she felt a warmth that eliminated her sense of worry, and she felt her magic react to Marian's presence… it was a different kind of happiness than she had ever been exposed to.

"I am very interested to know how you learned several of the things you performed." Morrigan meant to tease her mage.

"I honestly have no clue… I have never…" Hawke fumbled with the words, "Never been with anyone else's magic."

"I'm not sure it has anything to do with our magical prowess." Morrigan involuntarily thought back to Daylen and could not remember a time when he had been able to do the things that Marian had. "I have, as you say, "been with magic," but it is not the same." Morrigan confessed and wondered if it was a foolish thing to do.

"It is too bad this place is destroyed by the Blight." Hawke placed a small peck on Morrigan's neck before she sat up and looked at the Wilds around her. "I have such fond memories here…"

Morrigan wanted to tell Marian to stay nuzzled in the crevice of her neck, but her pride bade her to remain silent. She also sat back up and looked over their surroundings. It had been some time since she had spent a night out in the wilderness. For so long she had been caged in the stone wall of castles filled with man made beauty that the Wilds were a welcome change.

"Your mother wishes us to join her for dinner." Hawke knew Morrigan would be leering at her by now.

"What a sweet mother I have," Morrigan muttered and then pulled her knees towards her. If her mother knew that Morrigan was well aware of her trickery, why did the old woman seem so nonchalant to their business? Perhaps, thought Morrigan, it is an attempt for the witch to alter Morrigan's opinion. Even if Flemeth could not change the flow of time, she very well could influence the future.

"I would never let her take you Morrigan."

"She has the power to make you forget me; I still cannot recall our memories." Morrigan felt her security slip and suddenly her mana began to pulsate in irregular beats.

Marian turned to reassure her and grasped Morrigan's hands in her own. "Her magic could not keep me from you once; it surely will not work a second time. And…" Marian flashed a most confident smile, "I would not say you have forgotten me, even if the memories are not there."

Morrigan's mana returned to its rhythmic beat and in its place something else surged; Morrigan looked to Hawke as the emotion overwhelmed her. It tightened her throat and made her eyes swell with water. Hawke's eyes widened as she watched a tear fall down Morrigan's cheek. The witch wasn't sure what was happening or what feeling had caused her to act in such a pathetic manner, but she could not help it. The mage pulled her closer and held her as the crying continued. Her body shook but Hawke held on to her, and Morrigan did the same. She held on to a woman she seemingly just met, but felt as if she had known her for ages, and did not let go; if she did, Morrigan felt like she would cease to be. How powerful was her connection to this mage she had so easily forgotten, and why did it not trouble her as it should?

Her crying subsided yet she remained in Hawke's arms. She'd have to let go of the mage sooner or later; when they returned to their time, they each had lives separate from their past. That pirate was no doubt waiting for Hawke's return, but it did give the witch some satisfaction that Isabela would know the mage had disappeared with her. Then there was her warden… her heart broke at the thought of breaking his. Dangerous thoughts began to fill the witch's mind as she wondered what her life would have been if Flemeth had not intervened. She would have stayed by the mage, and together they would have fled the Blight… then who would have saved her warden? In the depths of her heart, Morrigan knew it was always going to be him that would slay the Archdemon. She pushed the thought away and returned to the warmth that was holding her.

"We shouldn't stay out too much longer" Hawke watched as the shadows around them grew larger. "Even for us, it is not always safe at night."

"That… is something I can agree with." Morrigan knew what the mage was alluding to, but it irked her to give in to Flemeth's invitation. "With our attire, we could not walk into town even if we so desired."

Hawke nodded. "Let's go to Flemeth's hut." She rose from the floor and offered her hand to Morrigan. "I have some questions for her, and I think you'd like to know the answers as well."

The witch raised a brow and let the mage pull her along; she had sparked her curiosity. They trekked through the tall, unruly grass and saw the dimly lit hut. Morrigan felt uneasy about approaching the hut, but knew there was nowhere else to go. The mage stood at the door and knocked. Flemeth opened the door and grinned.

"How unaccustomed I am to that noise; you stopped knocking ages ago when Morrigan advised you to always just come charging in."

Hawke smiled apologetically and sat at the small table meant for two. Morrigan stood, alert for any tricks her mother might play on them. Flemeth glanced over Morrigan's expression and only saw indifference and coldness staring back at her. She had grown into a beautiful woman, even Flemeth was taken with her daughter's appearance. Her Morrigan was wild and unruly, this Morrigan seemed changed, reserved, calm and collected.

"I have a meager soup to offer, some bread and no more." Flemeth served them bowls, and Morrigan thought it so odd to see her mother do something so normal.

Hawke happily took it and consumed it without caution. Meanwhile Morrigan eyed the soup and scanned for any traces of magic. Flemeth chuckled as she watched the two take different approaches to their meals. Morrigan was cautious and doubtful of Flemeth's intentions, while Marian was simply hungry.

"I would not take the chance of meddling with your soup, Morrigan." Flemeth tried to reassure her girl. "I'd very much like for your past selves to make it home safely."

She doesn't know yet, Morrigan thought. She doesn't know that I evade her detection in the future. Morrigan lifted the spoon to her lips and let the soup course down her throat. There was no danger, she had to constantly remind herself.

"It is strange, being here again." The mage looked around the hut fondly, and then rested her eyes on Flemeth. Hawke would be lying if she said she didn't find Flemeth attractive. It was eerie to see how very much alike the two witches of the Wilds were. "If I may ask, did you plant false memories in that tome?" Hawke pointed to a large book by the stove.

"So you recognize it!" Flemeth was astounded at the discovery. It was a powerful item, but what made it so was its ability to be undetectable. "False memories you say…"

"You see when I encountered the tome, it showed me my childhood spent with Morrigan, but there was an encounter in there that seems… out of place." Marian recalled opening the tome and seeing how their parents tore them apart, but that could not have happened.

"You mean…" Flemeth's eyes widened. When Marian had told her that she recalled her past with Morrigan, Flemeth had assumed the tome had done its work and stopped her memories at a decent place. Marian's inquisitive gaze pierced the witch's heart, and now she understood why their was such turmoil between the mage and the witch. "you recall your entire history with Morrigan?"

"Yes, but there is a memory that says our friendship ended, that you stole our memories when we were children, but that is not so." Marian continued. "When I tried to recall how it all ended, I am filled with a harrowing pain."

Morrigan turned to view Marian who had suddenly taken a darker tone.

"Marian…" Flemeth was truly sorry, but fate had dictated that the two part and lead separate lives. For the good of the world; for the survival of thousands, Marian and Morrigan were not to freely fall in love. "The magic in the tome was supposed to be definite, it…" Flemeth looked to her daughter, "and you still cannot recall anything?"

"Only what Hawke... Marian has showed me, but…" Morrigan was unsure of how much to share with her mother; she had never seen her mother look so distraught. "I still feel connected to her."

"In this tome is a log of all your days spent, a record so to speak of every word and action between the two of you. In order for you to forget each other, I merely had to trap your past in physical bounds. I knew it would be hard to erase the feelings, but I was ready to take the necessary precautions." Flemeth sighed, Marian's magical ability was perhaps beyond what she had assumed, or... perhaps it was love that was beyond her understanding. No matter what, the plan would come to fruition and there was nothing that could change what must be done.

"So you snipped the memories short, so that even if I did recall them, it should have been nothing more than my childhood that returned."

"Exactly so, but I take it you recall much more than that." Flemeth sighed, not even she knew exactly what would happen, but she had a pretty good idea.

"No… I do not…" Marian sighed and tapped her foot against the floor. "As I said, when I try to think of it…" Hawke clutched her chest as the familiar, painful sensation began to form. "Is this your magic?"

Flemeth made no move and expressed nothing with her eyes; she couldn't be sure if this was her doing or not, but there was no need to tell the mage that. She shrugged her shoulders and continued to stir her pot of broth.

"Flemeth…" Hawke said through gritted teeth.

Morrigan examined the mages features and was surprised to find that she was not clenching her teeth out of anger but she seemed to be in immense pain. She placed a hand on Morrigan's arm and the mage felt tears running down her face.

"Marian..." Morrigan found herself scared at what was happening, and Hawke withdrew from her touch. She looked into the mage's eyes and saw distrust and hurt, but Morrigan could not fathom why. "I don't understand…"

Hawke was also as confused by the sudden well of feelings that were producing a crushing feeling in her chest. Morrigan's touch felt piercing and wrong, completely different from the warm and comforting feelings that it had produced when they had made love to one another.

"Why do you recoil from my touch?" Morrigan asked clearly hurt by Hawke's withdrawal.

Hawke refused to meet Morrigan's concerned gaze, and found herself wishing she was anywhere but where she currently found herself. She had only tried pushing for this memory once before, and had stopped immediately when she felt that same dark force press back. This time she had dared to go further, to see if it would react around Flemeth, but perhaps she had made a dire mistake. She raised her gaze to meet Morrigan's, but before she could utter a word, that same bright light was descending upon them.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: So sorry for not posting this sooner! I really wanted to, but I ran out of time in the office, and then I was traveling so I couldn't post until I reached my destination. Hopefully you all will wake up to three new chapters ^_^ I just need to edit the other two that I'll be posting in a bit.

This chapter takes place at the same time as the last chapter, but it'll be reconciled in the end. I hope that's not confusing!

Chapter 18: Criss-Crossed

Morrigan had led Marian and Keiran out of the pirate's room and into the castle's main hall. They received little to no attention, as all the attention was on the eminent woman with white, short hair that sat on the throne. Both the mage and the witch could sense the magical prowess that she embodied, but only Morrigan could sense that the magic was not of the usual kind. The witch's heart sunk further as the theory of her and Marian owning this castle shrinked into nonexistence. If they didn't own this castle, then why were they here?

The curious boy watched as his mother focused on the Inquisitor, and was surprised how much easier it was to read her face. He had never been able to get past his mother's usually collected demeanor, but he supposed as a child she had not yet mastered that level of control. He tugged on her sleeve and then motioned for them to go outdoors.

"What is it?" She snapped at him but regretted doing so once his kind eyes met with hers. She softened her gaze and that was enough to bring his smile back.

"Let's roam outside, the Inquisitor is getting ready to sentence an Avaar warrior." Keiran wasn't too fond of being around when the sentences were passed.

"How are you so well informed?" Marian asked.

"I often tail alongside the Ambassador, she is kind enough to inform me of such events…" Kieran left out his dislikes from the reasoning of such passed information. Josephine had noticed Kieran's discomfort early on and thus gave him every chance to avoid being in the throne room when the Inquisitor had to deal out justice.

Morrigan pondered on the status of her would-be-son. If he was important enough to accompany the Ambassador to this powerful mage on the throne, who might she be in this strange conclave of warriors, nobles and mages? She also noticed the boy's discomfort, and although she was curious to see what the Inquisitor was like, she found herself caring for his well being. She nodded and headed out towards the door. Marian followed, but was so eager that she ended up charging ahead. So fast did the little mage run that she collided with a rather sturdy and stout dwarf.

"Whoa there!" Varric caught the small child before she could go throttling to the ground. "In a hurry?"

Marian collected herself and apologized to the short man; she had never seen a dwarf before. Varric almost did a double take as the small child looked straight at him. She had the same icy blue eyes and wild, black hair that Hawke had, and even her apologetic smile was the same. Before he could make any inquiries, a pale, lithe girl with yellow eyes came from behind her and snatched her away. He blinked as he turned back to watch the three children exit the castle… what in Andraste's ass had Hawke dragged herself in to this time?

Morrigan sighed as Marian once again charged down the stairs and into a pile of leaves that saved her from quite the fall. It's not that the young mage lacked any kind of grace; she simply lacked the usual caution that most people were equipped with. Morrigan trailed behind with Keiran who seemed to want to do as Marian had, but felt held back.

"You should try instead of being afraid." Morrigan muttered, not wanting to seem too kind.

"It's just strange, I often get in trouble for running off."

"You mean to say that I'm strict in where you can go?" Morrigan still found it odd that she would sire a child after loathing most of the children she had come in contact with in Ostagar.

"You are cautious." Keiran did not want her to believe that she was a bad mother; she was the only constant in his life.

"Well _I_ am not your mother, so you may do as you please." Morrigan offered a small smile to know that her comment was in good faith.

He smiled back and Morrigan still saw Marian's features in his face. He ran off and jumped in after the friendly mage. Morrigan rolled her eyes, but secretly felt a warmth spread through her heart. She sat on the ledge above the leaves and watched as the two below threw leaf balls at one another. The mage saw the witch's dangling feet and with a little help from her magic, forced the unwilling witch to play with them. Morrigan yelped as she came crashing down. Marian laughed and lay flat on the bed of leaves as her witch rested on her for a moment. They continued to roll around in the leaves for a while more until a stern voice called them all to attention.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Marian looked up from her blanket of leaves and found herself face to face with a most fierce woman. Her hair was cut short and she wore armor from toe to neck. Her lips were thin either from her disapproving manner or they must have always been that way. Marian was the first to rise and offer an answer.

"We fell into the leaves, but don't worry, I'll rake them back up." Marian offered a most enthusiastic grin. "Are you a warrior?" She walked up to the woman and admired her armor.

Cassandra had come this way to reprimand the children who were destroying the clean pile she had made earlier today to clear the training grounds. She had not expected them to be so… understanding. She had always liked children, but they often cried when she approached, and thus avoided them when possible. Leliana had once joked that it was her furrowed brows that drove them away. She knelt for this one and was glad that she did not shy away.

"I am a warrior, my name is Cassandra Pentaghast, and who might you be, little one?"

"I'm Ma-"

"Mahri!" Keiran blurted out and scurried over to Marian's side. "Her name is Mahri, and this is Raven." Keiran wanted to gulp as he felt Morrigan's piercing gaze fall on him. He couldn't think of another name for his mother but he knew she detested the bird well enough, "they are guests, their parents are friends of my father and my mother suggested they stay here so that I might have companions."

Although the lie was somewhat shabby, Morrigan was impressed by how quickly he had weaved a plausible story. Mention of his father had caused both Marian and Morrigan to flinch on the inside-the future seem riddled with evidence of their detachment. Cassandra believed them and looked back at Marian. Something about the child called out to her, but she couldn't place her finger on exactly what it was.

"I would also one day like to be a warrior." Marian continued with the original topic.

"Is that so?" Cassandra smirked, "do you know any stances?"

Hawke shook her head, "my father only taught me how to use my magic; he has yet to teach me how to also use a sword."

"You are a mage?" Cassandra asked but needn't have; she could sense the lyrium in the child's veins and it was also present in the other girl. "You are both mages."

Morrigan kept her guard up; it was strange to believe that two apostate children would be safe anywhere in this world.

"Your father is also a mage, or is he a warrior?"

"He is both!" Marian gloated with pride.

"Like a Knight Enchanter?"

Hawke cocked her head sideways and put a finger to her lip, "No… he says he's an Arcane Warrior, like the ancient elves."

Cassandra had also heard that term, but she didn't think it was well known to many. She supposed their upbringing to be rather unusual, but left it at that.

"Would you like a quick lesson then?" Cassandra asked, her face stern but the her lips tugged in a smile and Marian's eyes lit up.

"I would very much like that." Marian brushed the leaves off her pants, and then recalled her earlier promise. "Morr… I mean Raven, will you help me really quick?"

Morrigan did not respond quickly to her new given name, but knew what Marian was referring to. She let out a small, annoyed sigh and brushed the leaves from her garments as well. Once her and Marian were positioned across from each other, they began to manipulate the wind to collect all the leaves. In ten seconds or less, the leaves were neatly gathered and placed in a better pile than they had originally jumped in. Cassandra was vexed inwardly at the ease at which this was done. It had taken her quite a while to gather the leaves in her heap.

Marian smiled back at Cassandra and the warrior felt herself at ease. Cassandra drew a small wooden baton from her vestments and handed it to the child. Marian took it eagerly and grinned back to Morrigan who was watching with curiosity. She had heard of Marian's father being able to wield his magic through weapons, but had never seen Marian attempt such a thing. Kieran also watched with interest; his father was also an arcane warrior.

Cassandra instructed the child on how to position her feet and how her body should move if her opponent dashed either which way. To her surprise and admiration, Marian caught on quickly and though somewhat clumsy in managing the baton, her body movements were smooth and precise.

"Cassandra, I see you have tried recruiting even the youngest of Skyhold's guests." Spymaster Leliana wore a satisfied smirk as Cassandra blushed. The rogue knew full well how doting Cassandra was of children, but how they often cowered before her.

"Serah Pentaghast was teaching me swordplay." Marian defended her friend. "She's a very good teacher." Marian thought the woman reminded her of her father. He had the same short hair and thought it a very appealing look. Mayhaps one day she would also cut her hair short and be a warrior like her teachers.

"You are a good student, Mahri." Cassandra complimented her newly found student. "But I think our lesson is done for today."

"Thank you, I'll show my father what you taught me.

Leliana raised her brow at the strange name, but knew Kieran must have given the two girls code names. The rogue knew Cassandra would be the last person in the world to figure out that these children were actually visitors from years past. Even though the Seeker had spent years trying to track down Hawke, she always seemed unable to grasp the mage's essence. However, the rogue was surprised that the Seeker hadn't caught on to Morrigan, who though not as intimidating as her older self, still emanated the same aura and look.

"Did you need something from me Leliana?" Cassandra asked.

"Actually I came for these three. I promised I'd introduce them to our good friend Dorian."

"Dorian?" Cassandra hadn't expected such a strange promise.

She looked over the children again and found herself pausing. Those crystal blue eyes… and those yellow ones. They were strangely familiar, but she was almost positive these children hadn't been roaming around the training grounds before. Leliana took the two by their shoulders and scooted them ahead of her to avoid Cassandra's rousing suspicion. Revealing this to Cassandra wasn't necessarily dangerous, but Leliana wasn't sure how this affected anything - time magic wasn't her forte, and the Inquisitor had made her faint of heart when she returned with a tale too dark even for her tastes.

The spymaster once again led them towards her tower, but was stopped unexpectedly by the resident of the lower level- Solas. The elf often kept to himself and Leliana preferred it that way. Though she was well acquainted with Dalish elves and city elves alike, Solas seemed not to fit in anywhere, and it was the unknown that often made the Spymaster uneasy. It was Morrigan who had caught his eye, and he who had caught hers. The small witch wasn't sure how she was able to sense such things, whether her mother taught it to her or not, but she could tell that Solas was different… like the magic she felt in the Inquisitor.

The elf smiled to ease his newfound company, "It's not often that children stop by." He greeted them and nodded at Leliana. He looked down at Morrigan, who was watching him most closely. "Is there something I can do for you, little one?"

Morrigan looked into his eyes and found no malice, but wasn't sure why the man called her attention.

"You remind me of my mother…" Morrigan muttered, unsure if that would be taken as an insult or not.

Hawke gulped and hoped the tall elf wasn't offended by her witch's strange comment. She knew Morrigan didn't mean any kind of foul play, but she often rubbed people the wrong way. Solas laughed after a short while and the mage sighed with relief. He knew now for certain that she was one of Flemeth's daughters, and knew that the child before him was none other than Morrigan. He thought Flemeth's raising of daughters somewhat strange, but it was characteristic of her to be so complicated. This one in particular was much like the person he knew Flemeth to truly be, and he had heard that it was only by having a child did the woman's heart change into something less stony and cold.

"That is quite a strange observation, but I will take it in good faith. See to it that these children return safely, Spymaster." Solas was brief and said no more even though Leliana betrayed a slight hint of surprise. Though the elf was often lost in contemplation, she didn't see him study the Inquisition's guests for very long- yet he had figured out Hawke and Morrigan's situation rather quickly.

"Of course, if you have any suggestions please feel free to share." Leliana was curious of his knowledge.

"Time tends to unwrinkle itself." Solas stared up at his walls and said no more, and Leliana did not expect him to.

The rogue continued up the spiral staircase and directed Dorian to join them. Dorian looked at the three children and could not help but let out a chuckle. Two of the most notorious mages of his time were standing before him in miniature versions. Hawke was beyond cute and Morrigan was as astute as ever, if not a bit more rebellious in appearance. Once they reached the top, Dorian was free to speak.

"Well, well, how did you two end up here, you wouldn't happen to be involved with the Venatori now would you?" Dorian cast a quick smirk and Marian found herself liking the beautiful man even if she had no idea what he was talking about.

"We are not." Morrigan spoke up first. "I suppose you are the mage who has experienced time travel."

"Indeed, not by choice however." Dorian shivered at the world he had visited. "I'm guessing you invoked a strong, powerful, magical item?" He looked at the two of them and saw how guilt-ridden Marian's face was. "Not that I'm in any position to reprimand you two, I often get in trouble wherever I go." Marian smiled again and reached into her clothes.

"I stole this…" Marian offered him the amulet. "I touched the center and it brought us here."

"Oh," Dorian picked up the amulet. "How very strange…." he examined the amulet. "Take it again." He instructed and gave it back to Marian. "Aha! It is as I thought," Dorian smiled, "it only has magic when you hold it, but not nearly enough to have transported you through time. May I ask, what exactly were you doing when this amulet activated?"

Marian blushed and so did Morrigan. Leliana watched with giddish delight as the two girls avoided each other's gaze. It was so cute to see Morrigan so flustered in a way Leliana thought she was incapable of ever feeling. If Marian told them, would Morrigan be angry with her? When she had stolen the amulet, Morrigan had at once been condescending, impressed and flattered that Marian would offer it to her as a gift of sorts. She had been curious about the amulet for some time now, but her mother forbade her from ever touching it. When Marian presented it to her, she also gave her something else the witch had been secretly wanting but forbidding herself from indulging.

"I can't remember." Marian looked at the ground. "It all happened so fast."

"I believe that's the key to activating it again and reversing this strange time incident. How about you Morrigan, do you recall anything?"

Morrigan felt her ears burn as she caught sight of the Spymaster's ridiculous face- was she entertained?

"We...Marian… oh why bother hiding it Marian?" Morrigan crossed her arms and looked at the mage.

"I wasn't sure if you liked it?" Marian was being honest, and although she was usually careless and charged ahead, with this she was uncertain and did not want to risk getting hurt.

Morrigan almost choked on her words, but swiftly collected herself. "Well I did… so you needn't worry about that."

Marian's smile widened and she pulled in Morrigan for a hug. If what the beautiful man mage said was true, all she had to do was kiss Morrigan the way she had kissed her in the Wilds. WIthout asking for permission, she cupped Morrigan's face and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Leliana held back a squeal as her wildest theories came to fruition and observed that the young mage surely knew how to make a kiss look good. Kieran was shocked but not so much after getting to know the relationship between the would be Champion and his mother. Dorian only grinned and knew the Empress' liaison was one of his kind; Hawke he had already confirmed upon meeting.

Just as Dorian said it would, the amulet awoke and that same piercing light enveloped them once more. Morrigan pulled away from her mage, but remained in her arms. All around them was a blinding white, but a presence behind them caused them both to turn. Both of their jaws dropped as they took in a most unexpected view. There, before them was a woman, clad in strange armor and cloth, with short hair, blue eyes and a light complexion, helping another woman, dressed in a strange tatter of clothes, off the ground.

Marian knew right away that the woman on the floor was Morrigan as she would eventually become. Her eyes were the same piercing yellow and her skin just as pale. She was beautiful. Morrigan took in Marian's older form and was more than satisfied by her strong appearance. The children took a step further and caused their adult versions to look their way. Hawke looked at her and Morrigan's younger selves and felt her pain subside, but an acute sense of sadness replaced it.

"Why are you crying?" The small witch approached the older mage and was earnest in her question.

Morrigan watched, completely at a loss for words, as her younger self came to comfort Hawke.

"I wish I had stayed young by you forever." Hawke murmured as a tear slid down her cheek.

The young witch caught it and placed her hand on Hawke's cheek. She turned to her older self and wondered what she had done that had made Marian cry. She knew she was very capable of hurting Marian when she felt herself threatened or made uncomfortable, but she had been trying her best not to. Marian followed up and approached the older version of Morrigan, but felt her chest tighten as the woman looked down at her.

Morrigan looked at the child and wondered what she was thinking, but could not help but notice how red her ears were becoming. Her younger self pulled Marian's ear as if to knock her back into her senses. She couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy regardless if it was over her future self.

"Hey!" Marian yelped and swatted Morrigan's hand away. "I can't help it, she's you!" Marian defended her blush, but knew her witch was prone to jealousy. "I'm sorry, it's just… you're already beautiful as you are, but you become even more breathtaking with age." Hawke smirked and planted a quick kiss on her witch's lips.

Now it was the elder witch's turn to blush. First and foremost to see her younger self smile so warmly at the kiss, and second of all to know that she had been just as jealous as a child. Morrigan knelt on her knees and looked at the younger version of Marian. She was full of light and… mischief; Morrigan chuckled as she registered the latter observation.

"You think I am beautiful?" Morrigan asked, "even though I am lanky and possessive as a child?"

Marian smirked as she looked into the elder Morrigan's eyes. "It seems you are still quite lanky and possessive as an adult." Marian pulled in closer and whispered into the witch's ear, "I met the pirate, she said she had lost a duel to you… it was very sad, but.." she pulled away, "I'm happy you still love me." She placed a kiss on Morrigan's forehead and then looked back at her Morrigan, "I love you because you are fierce in everything that you do; sometimes I am hurt by it, but… often I am comforted by it."

Morrigan and Hawke felt their chest tighten with pain. These children had not yet endured the pain of separation and knew not of the fate that awaited them both. Surely they had met Keiran, and must have had some inclination that their paths did not intertwine.

"It seems we are not friends as adults…" the younger Morrigan made the observation as she looked at her elder self and then back at Hawke. "I have… hurt you." Her eyes were full of sorrow as she looked into Hawke's-they were full of pain.

Marian hated seeing her witch so sad, and then went to go pat her elder self on the back. "Perhaps you have, well not you, but you," she glanced at the elder Morrigan, "but, if my heart is constant, I know I will always forgive you," she trailed away in thought, "kind of like that time you left me for dead in the Wilds. You still came back for me." Marian smiled warmly.

Hawke let out an involuntary laugh at the way her younger self presented her case. It was such a perfect, yet awful example to use. She pulled both the younger Morrigan and Marian for a hug and relished the carefree moment. The young witch felt warm pressed against Hawke and could not imagine any other person filling in for her-she wanted this, but when she turned to observe her older self… she only saw confusion. She gently pulled herself out of the hug and went towards her elder self. Truly, she found herself to be intimidating, but found that to be a good thing.

"Tis strange to see me so… small and attached."

"Tis equally strange to see me so refined and detached." She would not be anything less than an equal to her older self. "Why do you seem lost in all of this?"

"I'm sure I was just as clever as a child, so let me answer with a question." Morrigan sighed and rested her hands on her lap. "What would cause such a rift between a bond so strong? Marian is as forgiving as can be, and you are determined to love her… but the world hardly ever runs on the desires of its people. What then would cause me to lose my love?"

The young witch felt put on the spot by her elder self and was not sure she appreciated the challenge. "I could not lose Marian unless I completely…" the young witch's heart sunk, "no, that cannot be."

Morrigan knew the child had already figured out her riddle. "I cannot remember my love for Marian… though," she wondered if she should tell her younger self this, or if she should admit it to herself at all, so she whispered, "I can still feel it."

"Then it is not lost." Her smile wasn't as strong as before, but Morrigan could tell that her younger self had not given into despair.

Before any words or gestures could be exchanged, a blinding light took them again. Marian winced and covered her eyes, when she came to she was at a familiar, small, wooden table. Before her was Flemeth who wore a most baffled expression.

"Oh my…" Flemeth did not know what else to say. Before her sat Marian, young and belonging to this time period, and by her a Morrigan that should have left with the other Marian. "Welcome back… I suppose that didn't go quite as expected."

Marian glanced to her right to see what Flemeth was talking about and was startled to see a fully grown Morrigan with her arms crossed and exuding a sigh. Meanwhile back at Skyhold, Hawke found herself in Leliana's tower surrounded by Leliana, Dorian, Kieran and… a rather young witch.

"Oh my…" Leliana looked at the mage and witch and then back at Dorian. "Perhaps it wasn't as easy as we thought."


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Another chapter released! So the next chapter is actually the last one I have written, but fear not fellow readers, I will begin working on new material all this weekend. Anyways enjoy!

Chapter 19: Criss-Crossed Part II

The small witch felt insecure as she took in her surroundings. She was supposed to return to her time with her mage, but she was in the company of strangers. Her chest tightened and she wanted to hide from the glances cast her way. Hawke knew right away how uncomfortable Morrigan was feeling and stepped in front of her, gently pushing the small witch behind her.

"As you all know by now, there has been seem strange things happening with time… and Morrigan and I." Hawke sighed and hoped Leliana wouldn't try cornering her like she did last time. "It has been a very tiring ordeal and I think we need our rest before we try resolving the matter."

Leliana offered a small smile of understanding and thought of how gallant it was of Hawke to shield Morrigan as she was doing. Hawke looked down at Keiran and felt as if she owed the boy an apology. He had no doubt found out the feelings that she harbored for his mother, and felt as if she had committed an injustice towards his father. However, all he had to offer was a genuine smile, and a question.

"Is my mother alright?"

"Yes, she was fine, we visited your grandmother and she is in no danger… but I am not sure how we ended up separated."

The young boy accepted the answer even though it invoked more questions to come to his mind. He had heard mention of his grandmother occasionally from his mother, but it was usually just her muttering of distasteful memories. His glance returned to the mage, and he noted that Hawke looked tired and not as full of light as she usually did.

"Spymaster… is," Hawke took a quick glance back down at Morrigan who was now gently leaning on her leg… time travel was exhausting indeed. "Isabela still here?"

The Spymaster nodded and knew what Hawke's worries were. Isabela had been distraught over Hawke's disappearance, and she doubted Kieran could comfort the young, displaced witch on his own. She would have to choose between comforting her current lover or a memory come to life. Just as Leliana was about to proposition a solution, the worst possible scenario occurred.

"Hawke!" Isabela's voice caused the mage to whirl quickly, taking Morrigan behind her once more so that she could remain hidden. "You're back!" She quickly laced her arms around her mage and pulled her in for a tight hug. Morrigan had a strong urge to zap the woman, but she had learned her lesson with Loren.

"Isabela… you knew?" Hawke was trying to get the facts straight in her head.

"I met your younger self and Morrigan's as well. They were so cute together…" Isabela admitted, "but I could tell that you were attracted to me even as a brat."

Morrigan's heart filled with fury and if it weren't for Hawke's hand reaching down to comfort her, she might as well have lit the pirate's hair on fire.

Isabela leaned in for a quick kiss but Hawke's eyes told her something was not right.

"Wait, I…" Hawke sighed, "our time is still not fixed." She side-stepped slightly to reveal an annoyed little witch.

"Oh!" Isabela exclaimed and felt a pang of jealousy that felt all kinds of wrong."Then does that mean... the Morrigan we know is still in the past?"

"Exactly… so for now, I think it best if…" Hawke wasn't sure how to phrase her next request, but the fire in her pirate's eyes meant that there would be no peaceful way of resolving this.

"You are mine Hawke; not hers. She is of a time past… remember that." Isabela was stern but malice was not in her words. What she spoke was true, yet that didn't make it any less harsh.

"I believe what the Champion means to say is that Morrigan is a guest here and all of us, even Hawke, are strangers to her. However, Hawke would be the closest thing to a friend that she has here… it would be best if she remained close to the child for the time being." Leliana quickly jumped in before anything could truly become explosive.

Isabela felt the urge to tell the rogue to stay out of this; she had bedded this particular rogue once, but she did not want her opinion in this matter.

Hawke looked torn between her two obligations and Isabela was willing to at least admit that much was obvious. She sighed and threw her hands in the air.

"I came here for you Hawke… after so long, I thought we'd have a few moments for ourselves. But I am not a monster… do as you will; I leave tomorrow." The pirate quickly turned on her heels and left the torn mage to her own woes.

Hawke's knees wanted to buckle and she felt her throat clench… she wanted to cry. Although anger was the witch's most prominent emotion, she felt sorry for the mage before her. Her future self had forgotten Hawke, and had a life separate from the mage; it was understandable that the mage had also carved out a new world for herself.

"I believe it best if you go and talk to her… for whatever it's worth. You are not _my _mage, after all. Mine is back home. If I could have a separate room where I can be alone for awhile, I'd appreciate that."

Leliana and Dorian were surprised by the maturity exuded by the young witch. Keiran was proud that even in her younger years, his mother was a sensible person. Only Hawke knew that she was being strong for her sake, but that the witch was hurting all the while.

"I can arrange that. There is a chamber by Vivienne's, I will be more than happy to have that set up for you."

Morrigan nodded and then let go of Hawke's hand to follow Leliana.

"Morrigan, if it's alright with you. I'd also like to speak with you… sometime later today if you'd like." Hawke could not leave the child alone in this strange world… her younger self would be disappointed if she did.

Once again Morrigan nodded, and that left Hawke to go approach her pirate queen. Hawke gathered what strength she had and headed towards the direction Isabela had taken off. She passed by the elf below, Solas, and received a strange smirk that caused her to awkwardly smirk back. When she exited and found Varric, he seemed relieved to see her.

"Andraste's ass, Hawke… Rivaini doesn't look too happy." Varric kept his voice low as he pulled Hawke aside.

"I am very aware of that, did you see where she went?"

"She went to the tavern… but before you go," he wondered if he should ask his question. "Would you by chance have been converted into a smaller form of yourself, earlier today?"

"Nothing evades your notice; it's a long story, and I'm short on time at the moment. Perhaps later I can satisfy your story telling needs."

"Then the girl that pulled you away… I see you were a heartthrob even back then." Varric smirked and winked at his forlorn friend, hoping to lighten up the mood.

Hawke grinned for her friend, but his lightness had not made her burden any lighter. She hurried to the tavern and scoured the place for her pirate. It didn't take long to find her-she always managed to be the center of attention. She pushed through the Inquisition soldiers that made up her posse and ordered a drink. Isabela glanced her way, but wouldn't give her more than that.

"Isabela… please, I…" flashbacks of her intimate moments with Morrigan pulsed behind her mind's eye.

"You fucked that witch didn't you?" Isabela had no need for soft words for hard truths.

Fucked was too strong and crass a word for Hawke's liking, but she knew it wouldn't matter what she thought of the term. She had broken the rule her pirate had given her, and betrayed her trust. Her silence spoke well enough for itself and Isabela's sneer acknowledged the betrayal. Isabela was no mind reader, but her mage had never been good at hiding her guilt.

"Time has made a mess of things… Isabela…" Hawke wanted to say she was sorry, but she couldn't. She wasn't sorry that she had shared an intimate moment with Morrigan, but she was sorry that she had hurt Isabela. "I am sorry…"

"You know, I could forgive her, but you… you have always known, since finding that tome, who Morrigan was to you. I do not see myself forgiving you." Her words cut deep.

"I knew of my past; I did not know our fates would merge once again." Hawke's protest was weak.

"You were mine as I was yours, yet you squandered that for a chance at what? She is married to your cousin and has a child for fuck's sake!" Isabela almost threw her mug at the mage, but restrained herself from doing so. "She will not leave them for you, so why are you so willing to leave me?" Her voice cracked and the pirate felt so frail.

"I am not willing!" Hawke grabbed her hand. "My heart is being torn… I love you Isabela." She cried out and wished Morrigan would disappear from her heart as Hawke had from hers.

"Your younger self told me to train and duel for your heart once more; she sounded so confident that I would win. But now I am unsure if you are even worth dueling over. I am Captain Isabela, a pirate queen in my prime, and I am second to none." Isabela slammed her fist on the bar and rose. "I love you Hawke, but I'm not willing to share your heart the way I have shared your body."

Hawke watched her pirate leave and wondered if she should follow. There was nothing she could say that would ease the pain between them. Her heart felt like water-unable to hold form. Isabela was in the right; what did she expect from her love for Morrigan? There was nothing either of them could do, yet Hawke could not continue on as she had before. Truly, if time had been set right, Hawke wondered what would have happened. They each had another lover, yet their bond persevered… what did that mean? The mage sighed, left her ale untouched and passed it to a nearby soldier who thanked her warmly.

She kept to the shadows and made her way to the tower. Her heart ached and she wasn't sure anything could make it feel right again. The guilt associated with her feelings for Morrigan made her wish she had kept the memories to herself. Hawke stopped cold in her path and let that thought linger… her memories… nothing in her memories told of time traveling, yet...here she was. Flemeth said the tome worked to record every moment that Morrigan and Hawke spent together, but it had failed to record accounts that it could not see, and there was still the matter of how things had truly ended between Morrigan and herself. She pushed the thought aside, her head could take no more pounding and she was exhausted by the day's events.

She drew closer to the witch's room and heard shouting. She quickly entered and found Morrigan staring angrily at one of the Inquisitor's comrades-Vivienne.

"What is going on?" Hawke asked and looked at the haughty woman who had cast some sort of spell on the young witch. "Let her go."

"Hawke dear, you have no idea what she would have done had I not placed restraints on her."

"You have no right to bind a child." Hawke protested and called off the spell herself.

"She is not just any child… somehow the Empress' magical Ferelden dog made herself appear younger."

"You are a most stupid woman to believe any such thing. I am not dog to any Empress, and I certainly do not know who you are."

"Silence you heretic," Vivienne had no patience for unruly children, so she cast the binding spell once more, but the air cackled as Hawke quickly deflected it. "Hawke dear, I know this witch far better than you."

"No you do not. Please leave the room and I will take care of the situation myself." Hawke demanded and she could tell the Orlesian mage did not take to her tone kindly.

"But of course you would sympathize with another apostate… unruly and dangerous the lot of you!" She exclaimed, completely exasperated as she exited the room.

Once she was gone, Hawke sighed and took a seat on the large bed. It felt like forever since she had sat on a comfortable bed. She wondered how Varric tolerated such an imposing character; perhaps that's why she was kept up here out of sight. She looked at Morrigan who looked at once upset and hurt.

"I'm sorry… she seems to have you mistaken for your elder self. Still, she does not seem to know her place."

"Tis the most vapid woman I have yet to meet." Morrigan muttered and joined Hawke on the side of the bed. "Aside from your pirate." Morrigan was curious what had happened between the two, and hoped, however bitter the thought was, that they had not come to make amends.

"I did not think you would like her." Hawke chuckled sadly and rolled her shoulders. Her bones crackled and Morrigan felt sorry once more for the mage.

"You should take those things off." Morrigan eyed her armor.

"I think I will, it's been a long day." Hawke began to undo the clasps for her shoulder guards. Morrigan stretched her arms to receive them. Hawke put the smaller of the two in her arms and chuckled as the witch struggled with its weight.

Morrigan wasn't expecting them to be so heavy. How in all of Thedas was she able to walk with these? Hawke picked up the piece with one hand and placed it on the floor by her other pieces of armor. Was it practical to wear such things; how much danger could she possibly be in on a daily basis?

"Your armor is quite… heavy." Morrigan noted.

"It gets lighter at my touch, it's enchanted you see. I once had a friend who could work magic with enchantments… though he was a bit strange. This armor was specifically made for me, and it will work for no other."

Morrigan was impressed and did not hide it. She examined the armor closely and found the strange rune markings on the inside of the armor to be fascinating. To have such fine work done, Marian must have been important or wealthy… or both.

"So you became a warrior after all." Morrigan smirked up at Hawke who nodded.

"It took some time, but I met a warrior who was willing to teach an apostate of their skills."

"You were openly an apostate then?" Morrigan was shocked at how much the world had changed.

"Not at first, but yes, I walked the streets as a free mage soon enough. I befriended those in power, and in turn gained power myself, enough to protect myself from those who would chain me."

"And did you make those non-magical friends you were always squabbling about?" Morrigan's curiosity was unending.

"Indeed, though they were not all friends at the beginning." Hawke chuckled as she recalled how difficult Fenris had been.

"Is that when you met that pirate?" Morrigan rounded back to the heart of her curiosity.

"Yes, that is when I met Isabela." Her eyes turned sad and the weight of the world returned even as her armor lay on the floor.

"Is it difficult because you still have feelings for my future self?"

"What I have for her are more than feelings…" Hawke sighed as she recalled Morrigan's touch. "There is nothing in this world like her touch, her scent and mind… yet she is no longer mine. In this time, she belongs to another and has a family that I am not a part of."

Morrigan winced as if it were her fault somehow.

"It is not your fault, fate pulled us in different directions. Some of my happiest days were spent by your side." Hawke meant to comfort the child, but saw that her words only made Morrigan's eyes wetter. "Morrigan…" Hawke pulled the softly crying child in her arms, "please, don't cry."

"I left you alone... " Morrigan began, "when I first came here with Marian, I thought the boy child to be ours… he looks like you."

Marian chuckled, and knew no matter what she said to Morrigan, she would forget it when her memories were taken. "That is because you fall in love with a cousin of mine and sire a child with him. I hear we share a lot in common."

"Truly?" Morrigan was mortified. "Then my feelings for you were not completely eradicated."

"In a sense… I can tell the future you is bound to me as I am to her, but… it is complicated."

Morrigan sighed, she knew there was nothing she could offer that would ease anyone's heart, hers included. She looked at the woman beside her and saw a familiar shape underneath her shirt. She grabbed at it without asking, and her eyes lit up as she pulled out the same device from her shirt.

"You kept it!" Morrigan was glad to see that the older version of Marian still kept the device she had taken many pains to create.

"Yes even when I forgot and fled my home, I took this with me… somehow I knew it was precious." Hawke laughed lightly with the witch. "Do you mind if I stay here for the night? I currently am out of a room."

"Of course," Morrigan smiled warmly. "I will need your help if that vapid woman comes back… and, I already miss my mage. She is probably happily ogling my future self."

"And could you hold it against her," Hawke smirked as she recalled the older witch with a hint of mischief in her eyes. "I surely did not keep up with your beauty."

Morrigan blushed at the compliment and more so because she found herself eyeing the older mage up and down. Marian's future self had every curve a womanly body could provide. Marian was always humble, and Morrigan did not have the gall to suggest that she was more than satisfied with how Marian had matured. Her body looked strong, able and smooth. She kept her thoughts to herself and prepared for bed. Hawke lay flat on her back, and the small child wondered if it would be okay to scoot in closer. This older woman was not her mage, but Morrigan felt safe with her nonetheless. She curled up closer to the mage and warmed as Hawke moved her arm so that the child could sleep on her chest. The gesture was innocent and Hawke felt somewhat like a guardian in this situation. She felt the child drift off to sleep and, if only for a moment, felt whole again.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I actually didn't have the ending to this chapter written, so that's why I didn't post it sooner. We are nearing the part where some hearts are going to have to be broken... and I'm still not sure who is going to take the heaviest toll! To relate to some of my readers... I also feel horrible for Isabela, and like I said before I wish I could find a loophole to make everybody happy. Maybe we should just clone Hawke... haha if only. Alright well I'll be working on the next two chapters for tomorrow, so until then!

Chapter 20: Criss-Crossed Part III

As trouble brewed in Skyhold, back in the Wilds remained a vexed witch and befuddle little mage in Flemish's hut.

Marian jumped off her chair and searched behind the elder witch for signs of her much younger witch, but found not a trace of her presence. Worry filled her heart as she thought of what could have gone wrong. Flemeth sighed as she guessed at what had possibly happened and rose to place her hand on Marian's shoulder.

"She is alright, I promise you that much. It seems only you and your future self have returned to the right time, but Morrigan remains displaced."

"How do I get her back?" Hawke asked quickly, her heart beating just as fast.

Flemeth had planned on scolding the young mage once she had returned, but to see her so distraught at the loss of Morrigan bade her to save it for a later time. In truth she wasn't sure how Morrigan was supposed to return, but time would fix itself as it always managed to do.

"Do you have the amulet with you?" Flemeth asked.

Marian felt all over her body and then she recalled Morrigan taking it from her when they were trapped inbetween time.

"I gave it to Morrigan before coming back." Marian sighed and hoped her witch was doing alright without her.

Morrigan had never seen anyone so distraught over her disappearance. She wondered if even her Warden had been this torn over her flight after the blight was over. Perhaps it ran in the Amell blood to continue pursuing the things they most desired regardless of all the reasons they should not. She rose and knelt by the child who looked to be on the verge of tears.

"I do not think myself so weak as to not be able to take care of myself. Also, your older self is no doubt with your witch as we speak." Morrigan offered a kind smile, "she will be sure to make my past self feel safe."

Flemeth smiled warmly as her daughter comforted the vulnerable mage. She had not thought her young daughter too good at comforting her companion, but Marian always seemed comforted by her nonetheless. In fact, Morrigan seemed much more motherly than Flemeth would have given her credit for. The future her daughter would lead, Flemeth only partially knew, and she could not deny the curiosity she had for what was unknown to her.

"It is good that at least you returned. Your father will not be deceived much longer by the homunculus I have placed in your stead."

"A homunculus?" Marian's curiosity was piqued.

"A husk of a human but nothing more. Night is falling so it would be best if you stayed here until tomorrow. Then we can make the swap." Her gaze turned to Morrigan, "you, of course, are welcome to stay here as well."

"Not like I have much choice." Morrigan sighed, it had been a most trying day and her body was in need of rest.

"Before we go to bed… would you like to watch the fireflies with me?" Marian asked the older witch in a slight murmur; her cheeks blushing all the while.

'Fireflies?' Morrigan thought; she recalled many nights watching them alone and wondering of the day she would escape the murky swamp that she called home. "Is this something you often do with… me?"

"Well not _you_, but with my witch, yes." Marian grinned and offered her hand to the witch.

She grasped the smaller hand and let the small child lead her to the round patch of land that served as the perfect spot to view the fireflies. Marian felt her heart beat hard as she viewed the older witch in the light of the bugs and moon. Morrigan was breathtaking to the young mage, and felt tongue-tied. If what she had said during their time traveling was true, she had forgotten everything about Marian and their time spent together.

"It is very different watching them with a companion." Morrigan spoke; she had been glancing every so often at the child and noticing her struggle to say something.

"You remember watching them alone?" Marian carried a sad note in her voice.

Morrigan nodded as she sat by the child and wondered how she felt being with someone she was at once familiar and a stranger to.

"In that case, I'm glad you can sit here with me now." She flashed a boyish grin at Morrigan and set her despair aside. "I've never left Morrigan alone since she made us these." The small mage pulled out a small cube laced around her neck. Morrigan recognized it as the same object that Hawke had around her neck. "I saw that the older me still had hers…. do you have yours?" She looked up hopefully at Morrigan.

Morrigan felt compelled to lie, but something told her the child would know of her deception, so she shook her head apologetically. Marian sighed and took the cube off from her neck. She handed it to Morrigan, and spoke.

"It's usually giving off a faint blue glow, but I guess since she's in a different time it doesn't work." Marian explain. "We always talk to each other until we drift off to sleep; it's quite a useful device."

"I wonder…" Morrigan observed the device all the way around and was impressed that her younger self had created such an ingenious contraption. "To travel through time…" she focused her mana and wound the mechanisms in a slightly different path so that the flow wasn't direct. A brief spark lit as she continued to alter the device, but then it died down into nothing. She sighed, apparently her studies, or the lack thereof, of time magic were unable to provide the desired results. "Sorry," she handed the cube back to Marian, "I thought I might be able to transcend the time barrier."

Marian's eyes widened, "could you really do that?"

"In theory, yes." Morrigan was reminded of Keiran and felt herself missing her boy. If Marian had slightly shorter hair, she might pass for a more effeminate Keiran. "You know, you remind me of my son."

"You mean Keiran?" Marian smiled as she recalled the kind boy she had met at Skyhold. "He was a very nice boy; we played in the pile of leaves together." Marian then frowned as she recalled a promise she would most likely never get to fulfill. "I told him we could practice at swords… but, I'll probably never see him again."

"Perhaps not as you are." Morrigan did not like the child sulking. "But you will meet him as an adult. Perhaps your older self can teach him a thing or two; she is after all a very skilled warrior."

"What about you?" Marian, though curious about herself, she was more curious about the woman beside her. "What do you become in the future?" The mage always pictured her witch adventuring beside her.

"I've traveled to many places, sought ancient magic and allied myself with kings, empresses and other leaders. However, I prefer being in the shadows where I can do my study of magic with little interference."

Marian was glad to know her witch eventually made it out of this swamp, even if it wasn't by her side. The Wilds were home, but there had to be a grander world that they could inhabit, at least that's how she felt.

"You are amazing to me now, I can only imagine how amazing you must be in the future." Marian meant no harm in her praise, and there wasn't even an air of flattery in her speech. She was genuine in her respect and admiration for Morrigan. "May I ask you something?" Marian's heart filled with fear and hope as she prepared to ask the witch a very personal question.

"You may." Morrigan's golden eyes locked with Marian's clear blue ones.

"Do you still love me as an adult?" The question was sincere and her eyes never shied away.

Morrigan knew she should lie; that it would be easier to tell her she did not than give her an inkling of the truth. The truth was she felt dangerously attracted to the older version of the mage that sat beside her; that the more she spent time with the woman, the more she felt her original persona returning. It would not bode well for anybody for such strong, old feelings to return. They didn't have a place in their time; she was married and shared a son with the Warden, and that was that.

"I feel pulled by her." Morrigan replied at long last, "my heart knows more than my mind can recall. It is a frightening ordeal."

Marian nodded in understanding and placed her small hand over Morrigan's. The witch smiled and gladly took the mage's hand and together they watched the fireflies flicker on and off. Flemeth watched from a distance and could not believe her eyes. She was prepared for many strange things to occur in her life, but this… she had never imagined to see Morrigan nearly as old in body as she was. And to see Morrigan act so tenderly towards the child, now that was a surprise indeed!

Marian yawned and leaned on the witch for support. Morrigan draped her arm around the child and watched as her lids began to droop. She was falling asleep, but she wouldn't inform the older witch of it. She wanted to stay by Morrigan for as long as she could, and let her know that she was not alone and she never had been. The witch chuckled and picked the child up in her arms. Time traveling had drained them both, but Marian was younger and unused to the weariness of such powerful magic. She carried the small mage back to the hut and met with Flemeth.

"Such a strange pair the two of you make." She whispered as she greeted them at the door.

"We don't belong together." Morrigan stated in a detached manner, "I'm not sure even me and her older version belong together."

"Depends on what belonging means to you." Flemeth shrugged her shoulders, "that child has belonged to you for quite some time now… even though I warned you that it would only bring future pain."

"Surely I could not have predicted this!" Morrigan's whisper was vehement as she placed Marian on her bed.

"There was no choice. The things you learned from Marian, I could never teach you." Flemeth kept her gaze steady. "She is a peculiar child is she not; even more so as she matures."

"She is in love with someone who cannot love her back."

"She is in love with someone who loves her just as much." Flemeth corrected her. "In this time, you two are in sync and your memories are shared. You should not speak of future woes when she awakes."

Morrigan knew Flemeth's tone well - it was a warning. What would happen if she did tell Marian the truth of the matter? No matter how much her heart clamored for the mage, she could not betray her alliance with the Warden. She truly loved him as well, even if he proved to be an echo of her first love. Children chased after desires regardless of their situation, adults regarded their desires and acted according to their situations.

"You could probably learn a thing or two again from Marian." Flemeth smirked and exited the hut.

She once wondered as a child where her mother would traverse in such dark hours. It wasn't long until she found out… yet those memories were fabricated… to what extent? It seemed like her whole life until she had met Daylen was a lie, and even he was laced to a memory she had forgotten. Marian, it seemed, was the key to figuring out who she really was. She lay by the small child and smiled as she unconsciously curled up beside her. When Kieran had been born, Morrigan was amazed at how easy it was to love the boy especially when she had only seen him as an experiment of sorts. She had come to love the affection he gave her whence before it was something to be avoided and corrected in others dealing with her. Her mind grew heavy as she pondered on how affectionate she had been with Marian, and soon fell asleep with the small mage in her arms.

When the child awoke she found herself wrapped in strong, yet lithe arms and when she looked up she saw Morrigan resting peacefully. Her face flushed as the elder witch murmured in her sleep. She could have sworn that she had said "Marian." The small mage held her breath, afraid to wake the witch with her beating heart, and wondered what she was dreaming of. She knew that Morrigan could not remember her time spent in the Wilds with her, and the thought made her sad, but she was here now and Marian wondered if she'd play with her.

Flemeth peeked in and smiled as the small child tried her best to think of a way to free herself of Morrigan's arms without waking her. She helped her out by keeping her daughter asleep, and the small mage felt the magic and nodded her thanks to Flemeth.

"I'll be back later to see if she'll play with me." Marian whispered on her way out and scurried off to her house.

Flemeth chuckled, somehow that small mage wasn't phased by the situation she had created. She carried on as if nothing were different; as if the witch she wished to play with was no older. Flemeth turned back to her daughter and wondered if she would be startled to wake up in a hut she had, no doubt, long forgotten. She neared the edge of the bed and sat, wondering if it would be alright to move a strand of hair that had fallen out of place. There was hostility between the two of them; why else would Morrigan greet her with icy eyes and shots of magic?

"Am I really that bad?" Flemeth spoke up and Morrigan reacted immediately to her voice. She collected herself on the opposite side of the bed and eyed her surroundings warily. The child was gone and all that stood before her was her mother wearing some sort of forlorn expression.

"What happened to the child?" Morrigan asked.

"She will be back shortly. Unlike you, she is helpful to her parents and runs about doing daily chores."

Morrigan scoffed at Flemeth's remark and refused to let her words get any further under her skin. "I'd say I paid my dues."

"Perhaps… you have learned rather quickly; I suppose that counts for something." Flemeth smiled; her daughter was far too easy to pick at. "Oh come now, why are you so spiteful?"

"Your lessons are all that I am thankful for." Morrigan crossed her arms and looked out the window. The greenery outside was lush… the darkspawn taint still years away. "How could you steal so much of my life… and wonder that I despise you?"

"There is not always joy in what I must do." Flemeth sighed; her heart ached but showing that to Morrigan wouldn't matter at present. Her girl had always held on to grudges, and although years could pass by, her heart would continue the fight.

"I am not a pawn to be used strategically," Morrigan felt her mana surge. "How many years did you plan on rewriting?"

"I didn't completely rewrite it, I simply took out Marian and filled in the gaps." Flemeth wanted to ease her daughter's pain, but what good would that do? What she had done, needed to happen. "Tell me girl, do you regret the life you have lead thus far?"

Morrigan's thoughts turned to Daylen and Keiran; to her time spent traveling across Ferelden and to Orlais. Her life had been adventurous, full of twists and turns, and… love. Somehow, she had fallen in love with the Warden and had a family like she had never imagined. She had made her way to the Orlais court and was able to live a life so different from her upbringing in the Wilds. Her child had a personal tutor, and when she had fired the the tutor for teaching ridiculous Andrastian-tainted history, she had been able to teach her son the reality of such fables. Her life was not horrible… yet running into Hawke left her yearning for something that she had never known to be missing. What would her life been with the mage? Perhaps that was the question that caused her heart to ache the most.

"No, after leaving your presence, my life quickly improved." Her voice was laced with bitterness and she felt no need to hold back. This was the woman that would have used her body to prolong her existence, and she would be after Kieran as well. One day this woman would strive to take everything that Morrigan could call her own.

"Then be thankful for what you have instead of what you've lost." Flemeth's words were empty; not even she believed in those words. She had lost something and still she pined after vengeance as if it were the only thing worth living for.

"Tis not so easy, mother." Morrigan was tired and though her heart was cold; she thought of Hawke and felt a strange mixture of pain and pleasure. "I will be out," she raised a hand as Flemeth motioned to speak, "I will find Marian of my own accord."

Before her mother could contest her, she shifted into a raven and took off towards the forest. She watched from above and thought of the day she had met Daylen with the other Warden recruits. He had been the only one to smile at her; completely unthreatened by her different nature. By that time, the Wilds had already begun to decay, giving over to the darkspawn taint. As they were now, it teemed with life and beauty. As she soared up above, she caught sight of Ostagar, and if she flew further, she caught sight of a small house on the outskirts of town. She flew closer, close enough to see a girl running with a basket tucked firmly beneath her arm. Not far behind her were two other children, a boy and a girl, with similar baskets. Morrigan found a tree nearby and perched on a branch to spy on the small mage.

"Wait sis!" The small boy called out as he struggled to run fast and hold on to his basket full of linens.

"You have to catch up!" Marian chirped back towards her brother.

The two younger siblings tailed the elder Hawke as best they could. Marian had made it to the clothesline first, and when she turned to see how far her twin siblings had made it, she found that Bethany was sprawled out on the floor. She quickly made her way to her fallen sister and helped her up. The small girl whimpered but didn't make much of a fuss.

"Beth! Are you alright?" Marian scanned her sister for any injuries. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone so fast."

"Mother is going to be mad at me…" Bethany murmured as she picked up the soiled sheets.

"She won't," Marian grinned, "it was my fault, so don't worry about it." She picked up the dirtied sheets and put them back in the basket. "Come on now, I need help putting the rest up." She patted Bethany's back; she could tell that her sister was feeling guilty that Marian would be the one to get in trouble.

Marian led the two children to the clothesline and then smiled wide at the two of them.

"Who am I lifting first?"

Both of them chirped "me" and Marian laughed at their enthusiasm. Alone, there was no way they'd be able to pin the clothes so high, but Marian could raise up one of the twins and they could pin it quickly. It required a bit of magic, but it mostly relied on Marian's strength, and much to the surprise of those around her, she had an abundance of it. Morrigan watched, amused, as the mage used magic to sustain her strength and lift her younger siblings onto her shoulders. The twins took turns and the chore was finished with time to spare. Leandra came out to see how they were doing and spotted the basket full of soiled linens.

"What happened here?" Leandra knelt down and inspected the sheets.

"I-" Marian began but her sister spoke up quicker.

"I tripped and fell… I'm sorry." Bethany's big brown eyes looked apologetically at her mother.

Leandra sighed, but she couldn't possibly reprimand her daughter for tripping, and her puppy-dog eyes also made it impossible to be angry whatsoever.

"Try and be more careful next time, little one." Leandra patted Bethany's head full of curls. "And you should stop making your siblings run so fast." She rested her eyes on Marian.

Marian nodded, not at all surprised that her mother had known the true cause of Bethany's fall. Leandra was satisfied and noted that the clothes and sheets were hung and drying. She looked around for the small ladder, but didn't see it in sight. She sighed as she realized Marian probably lifted her siblings the way she had shown her a week ago. Although it wasn't obvious that magic was involved, Leandra still feared that Marian would somehow get caught.

"And Marian… please use the small ladder next time." Leandra was stern, but her eldest understood what she meant. "At least you're looking better today… yesterday you seemed a bit off."

Marian wanted to gulp at the mention of the homunculus that had played her part, but kept her cool and responded with a cheery smile.

"I feel much better today; do we have any other chores?"

Leandra sighed; she knew what was coming next. "No, you are done for the day… but, Marian…" She knew her little girl was off to play with that strange child that Malcolm had informed her of. "Do not stay out too long. You know I would prefer if Morrigan came over."

"She's actually not feeling well, so I'll be at her house instead of in the Wilds. Feros will take good care of me!" She whistled and the Mabari responded with a bark. "I'll be back before dark!"

They knew of her? The entire family knew of her existence, of Marian's connection to her, and she was seemingly accepted as a friend-it was a strange thought to be had. Her yellow eyes shifted to the side to see the child darting into the woods with her mabari at her side. Morrigan followed the girl and flew above her. Marian was so openly eager to see the witch that she stumbled on more than a few hidden rocks. Before she could make it to the hut, the small mage stopped and looked back up at the sky. If Morrigan had flown on by, Marian would have thought herself mistaken, but the bird instead did a strange maneuver at being seen. Marian laughed and motioned for the bird to come down; she was sure it was Morrigan.

Morrigan made her way downwards and then quickly transformed back into her woman form. Her leg was quickly hugged by the small child, but the mabari was startled. Feros scurried back on her hind legs and stared with wide eyes at the woman.

"Feros, silly dog, it's Morrigan!" Marian giggled at her mabari's reaction. "She's just a bit bigger."

"I'd say it's an improvement for the dog to fear me so… it's better than it being overly fond." Morrigan added as she recalled her many incidents with mabaris and their strange tendencies to bring her dead little animals.

"Were you following me all day?" Marian asked still latched on to Morrigan's leg.

"When I awoke you had disappeared and I was curious how you spent your day."

"I wanted to wait til you woke, but Flemeth said the homunculus would vanish by sunrise."

"I figured as much, so what is it that has you dashing through the Wilds?" Morrigan asked

"To see you of course; I wanted you to see our spot."

"Our spot?"

Marian nodded and took one of the witch's hands. She tugged and the witch began to follow the eager child. They walked along the lake's edge until they neared a small stream that led to a more densely wooded section of the Wilds. Marian let go of Morrigan's hand only so that she could better navigate through the trees and terrain. The witch noted how adept the small child was at reading her surroundings, and found herself short of breath as they continued. This would be so much easier if she could just shift into a bird, or even into her wolf form.

"Is it always such a trek?" Morrigan reached out for a branch to rest upon.

"Well..." Hawke put a finger to her lip, "you usually let me ride on your back."

"On my back?" Morrigan recalled how scawny she was as a child; she doubted she would have been able to carry Marian, unless...

"As a bear you're pretty strong... I haven't been able to shift into anything yet." Marian added with a note of dismay.

"I see, well in that case," Morrigan smirked and began her transformation. As a child, she still had not known how to manipulate her transformations, but as a master of shapeshifting, she could emulate even the largest and most fantastical of creatures.

Marian looked at the giant black wolf that Morrigan had transformed into with wonder; she had never seen her wolf quite that large. The wolf watched her, waiting for a sense of uneasiness to appear on the small mage's face after her awe faded, but it never came. Instead, Marian ran to the wolf and nuzzled in it's broad chest. The mage loved the feeling of being surrounded by the wolf's soft fur, and was amazed that the elder witch could transform into such a grand creature. The wolf wore somewhat of a grin and knelt before the child, who excitedly climbed up her back. Once she was sure Marian had a good hold on her fur, she took off and abided by the directions that Marian shouted out loud.

The mage laughed with joy as the wolf bounded through the woods and the wind rushed by them. Marian had been disappointed in herself when she couldn't pick up shapeshifting as quickly as she thought she could, but her witch had never held it against her. As Marian gave instructions she took the time to once more admire the woman her witch would eventually become. She was powerful, adventurous and just as amazing as Marian always knew she would be.

"It's right over there!" Marian pointed to a cove where the stream ended.

Morrigan leapt down towards the cove and maneuvered past the trickling water that fell from above. Once they were inside, Morrigan knelt once more for the child to disembark and then resumed her human form. She looked around and was amazed at the natural beauty of her surroundings. The stone and air were cool and an occasional firefly or glow worm would spark against the mild darkness. Patches of moss and grass were littered around, and sounds of gurgling water only added to the serenity of the atmosphere. Morrigan had spent a good deal of time exploring the Wilds, but she could not recall coming across such an idyllic spot... had Flemeth erased this from her memory as well?

"What do you think?" Marian asked as she took a seat on a patch of grass.

"It is very beautiful... I dare say it is the most beautiful place in all of the Wilds." Morrigan smiled gently down at the small mage. "I cannot recall ever coming across this location."

"You were the one to find it and show me; since then it has become our secret hideout." Marian informed her as she waved her arm in an arc to imply that the whole cove was theirs and theirs alone. "We've been trying to cast enchantments to hide it... you know, in case we need a place to hide."

"Is that so... such a thing would be hard for mages so young." Morrigan noted, but even then the small mage did not look dissuaded.

"I'm sure you'll come up with something ingenious soon," Marian sounded completely confident in her witch's abilities. "I have a few ideas of my own, but yours are always much more elegant than mine."

Morrigan chuckled and took a seat by the little mage who was completely smitten with her younger self. She could see why she had fallen for such a sweet soul, but she wondered exactly when it was that her young heart had decided to let the mage in. She knew regaining her memories would only cause heartache, but a part of her felt that she could no longer live in ignorance even if she wanted to.

"So, little mage, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Morrigan began and then added, "Tis time to remember all the things I was too afraid to truly forget."

The small mage smiled and nodded; she would help the elder witch remember who she was, and maybe something would change. Through all of this mess, Marian had only one constant wish, and she hoped it would eventually be granted. She knew that her future was complicated, as was Morrigan's, but still the small mage's heart remained impervious to such things.

'I want my witch to be happy... with me.'

A/N: I forgot to mention something! I really want you all to get the sense of what the cove looks like, so if you guys are interested look up Hamilton Pool. It's a place I love hiking, and it should give you guys a better idea of what to picture.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Thank you Rizzlesmyiles for caring about my well being as a writer, but I just can't stop posting. I honestly wanted to wait until tomorrow to post this, but I mean... it's almost tomorrow right. On that note, I probably will slow down on posting as I just realized I can't write that fast. But fear not, I really am having the most fun getting stuff out as soon as I can.

OH! I just realized that some of you may not have read a Pirate's Proposal... and this story kind of draws heavily from it at some points. I don't know why I assumed you all had read that first. You'll probably get more out of this if you go and read that. Otherwise some parts will just seem kinda out of place. Sorry about not mentioning this sooner!

Chapter 21: A Pirate's Heart

Back in the towers of Skyhold, the young witch awoke to that same familiar pine scent, but did not jolt up like she did last time. She was snuggled against a much larger chest than she was accustomed to, and decided to take the time to observe the elder mage at rest. She had always thought Marian to be attractive and charming, but her older self was something beyond that. Her lashes were full, her jaw strong and her lips a soft pink. Morrigan noticed that the mage's hair was rather short, and thought the look very fitting. Though a part of her enjoyed being the one to pull out the occasional twig from her mage's hair, she knew her mage was often hampered by it.

"Mmm… Morrigan…" Hawke murmured in her sleep and caused the young witch to blush profusely.

The witch wondered exactly what the older version of Marian might be dreaming of that consisted of her, but couldn't give it too much thought before a loud knock at the door roused the mage awake. Hawke blinked twice before yawning and slowly sitting up. She smiled at Morrigan, offered a sleepy 'good morning' and then ruffled her hair before getting up to answer the door.

Hawke opened the door and locked onto the honey colored eyes that were slightly red. The mage's heart cracked as she realized that Isabela had been crying perhaps all night. She opened her mouth to speak, but didn't know what words could express what she was feeling.

"Isabela… I-" Hawke began.

Isabela's golden eyes focused and before Hawke could continue, the pirate's right hand swiftly swept across her face. The smack was loud and sharp, and the mage could taste the metallic flavor of blood in her mouth. Hawke's head hung as she recovered from the blow, but even as she raised her gaze to meet the pirates, her head still slightly spun. Morrigan watched with horror and anger as she witnessed the blow, but felt herself unable to move.

"Don't speak, I don't need you to speak." Isabela's voice cracked as she held the icy blue eyes that were beginning to grow wet. "I vowed never to be anyone's possession ever again, and I truly believed that I was more than that to you."

"Isabela, you-"

Once again Isabela's hand swept across Hawke's face, and the mage grasped the frame of the door for support lest she fall on the floor.

"I told you not to speak," Isabela's gaze was fierce and her voice resolute. "I gave you something I had never given to anyone. I gave you my heart… as uncertain as I was, I never actually believed you would take it for granted." Isabela yanked a necklace off from her assortment of jewelry and tossed it by Hawke's feet. "I will not continue to pine after a woman whose heart was never mine to begin with." She quickly flashed her eyes to the child on the bed.

In that moment, Morrigan held Isabela's gaze and saw so much pain and loss mixed in that honey color. She had not liked the woman and openly detested her clear affection for her young mage and the one that stood before them, but the witch also had no idea who the pirate had been to Hawke, and for that she felt ashamed.

Isabela turned and walked away from the silent mage; there was nothing left to say. Hawke felt her heart stand still, and heard her blood rush on the side of her face that Isabela had slapped. Her gaze remained on the floor and all she could hear were the echoes of sounds; when she looked up she saw the young witch running in the same direction that Isabela had taken off towards, but she did nothing but sit still as the tears began to blur her vision.

Morrigan had no idea what she was doing, but she felt the need to catch up to the pirate nonetheless. It was still relatively early in the morning, and most of the castle remained asleep. She rushed down the winding stairs and saw the pirate up ahead, heading towards the front of the castle.

"Wait!" Morrigan shouted after her, but the pirate paid no heed.

The witch continued her chase and thanked the Old Gods that her playtime with Marian had increased her stamina and endurance. In the end the pirate's legs were longer and Morrigan had no time for such silly games, so she sent a zap of electricity ahead of her. The pirate yelped as an acute pinch coursed through her body, and whirled around to see the small witch smirking at her.

"Why you little!" Isabela began her march back towards the witch. She lifted the small child by her shirt and leered at her unfazed expression.

"I want to talk with you," Morrigan did her best to keep her cool, but she couldn't deny the slight trepidation she felt because of the rage she felt emanating off of this very powerful, and somehow not magical, woman.

"Talk with me? And what, little witch, would we have to talk about?" Isabela spat.

"I want to know… about you and Marian… or Hawke, whatever you call her."

"There is nothing to know," Isabela's brows furrowed as she thought of the woman who had betrayed her. Then her thoughts turned to the image of the mage tearing up, silent even though Isabela had slapped her like she never had before, and found herself breaking on the inside. "What's it to you… you… have everything I ever wanted." Isabela's voice cracked and she felt a strong urge to cry, but her eyes were sore enough.

Morrigan wanted to remain indifferent to the pirate's breakdown, but she could not. Her small hand wiped the beginnings of a tear that threatened to fall, and softened her gaze as Isabela's eyes met with hers. She had seen this woman as an enemy, and even now the pirate was still someone she did not like, but perhaps there was more to her than that.

"You are a strange she-brat," Isabela muttered and placed the child back on the floor. "Follow me if you wish."

The pirate walked out of the castle and towards the one place that always felt like home regardless of where she went-the tavern. The small witch kept close to the pirate, still unaccustomed to being around so many humans. She looked around and could not help but look disgusted at some of the strange behaviors of the tavern's patrons. Some sloshed their drinks til they spilled on the floor, others talked louder than would ever be necessary, and Morrigan felt herself grow queasy as the smell of their drinks wafted in the air.

"She can't be in here." A stern voice snapped her out of her observations.

"We'll be heading to the roof, old man, don't get your knickers in a bunch." Isabela blew off the bartender's beady eyes and took the little witch's hand in her own.

Morrigan, who had not been expecting the contact, almost sent a current of electricity through her hand out of second nature, but quickly quelled her mana. The pirate's hand was warm, but not as soft as the ones she was used to holding. After a few flights of stairs, they walked out of a window and perched themselves on the roof. Morrigan kept from looking down; for some reason, heights and her did not meld as well as she'd like. Isabela watched as the witch tried her best to keep her fear and insecurity from showing.

"Afraid of heights, but not afraid of zapping a pirate right in the ass… I'd say you have a severe lack in common sense." Isabela began with a sly remark.

"You wouldn't hurt me…" Morrigan responded, but even that was said with some hesitation.

"Now I know for certain you have no common sense." Isabela scoffed, and looked out towards the horizon, "so twerp, what would you have me talk to you about?"

Morrigan wanted to comment on how the pirate should address her, but knew that would get her nowhere, so she sighed and pulled her wits about her.

"How did you meet Marian?" Morrigan asked.

"Like all adults do," she winked at the witch and saw how it caused the young girl to knit her brows. She chuckled and continued, "I met Hawke at a tavern, much like this one, in Kirkwall… she wasn't much of anybody back then, but," Isabela's eyes lit as she recalled how drawn she had been to the woman. "But she managed to catch my eyes anyways."

"Kirkwall… that is far away," Morrigan felt her heart clench as she imagined her mage being that far away from her. "What was she doing at a tavern?"

"At that time, I believe she was just looking for trouble; why else would she come to the aid of someone like me?" Isabela wanted the image of Hawke grinning goofily at her to just disappear. "She was trying to collect enough money to become a partner in this huge expedition into the Deep Roads… she nearly died." Isabela hadn't meant to let her past sorrow reflect in her voice, but she couldn't help it. Hawke had almost disappeared from her life, and she had spent the majority of the time trying to deny her constant worry over, and desire to see, a specific woman.

"Died? Weren't you with her?" Morrigan exclaimed as she sat nearer to the pirate.

"Go with her to the Deep Roads? I would die if I couldn't see the sky above me."

"But you let Marian go someplace where she would have died without seeing the sky…" Morrigan immediately retorted.

Isabela was a bit taken aback by the witch's passionate responses, but couldn't help but feel a bit angry.

"It's not like I was in love with her at that point," Isabela defended herself. "I had just met her, I wasn't just going to follow her literally to the ends of the earth!"

Morrigan held her tongue; the pirate had a point. She couldn't imagine willing to risk her life for someone that had just walked into her life… even if it had been Marian. She often wondered if she would have revealed herself to the mage, if she had never been found out to be a shapeshifter.

"So when did you fall in love with her?" The witch asked.

The pirate raised an eyebrow and began to chew on her inner cheek.

"Honestly… I'm not sure when it was that I wanted more from Hawke than I ever thought I'd want from anybody." Isabela smiled gently as she recalled seeing Hawke with Arya. "Perhaps I got a notion of it when I saw her with another woman."

"She was with other women?" Morrigan snapped; she had never considered the possibility of Marian's older self being with other women.

"Now that I think about it," Isabela studied Morrigan's features, "she looked a bit like you, but not as scary."

The witch leered at her, but said nothing more.

"Don't worry, little witch, Hawke was not the kind of woman to just flit off with whatever walked on by. Arya was a sweet girl and she loved Hawke enough to die for her; she would have been the one stupid enough to follow her down into the Deep Roads if she could have." Isabela sighed and lay back on the roof. "You know, I took Hawke's love for granted for three whole years… I left her alone as the world crumbled around her." Isabela felt a tear fall quickly from the corner of her eye. "When I came back for her, when I felt like I was ready to love her the way she had always loved me, I was faced with a woman devoid of emotion, of meaning. Can you imagine, our very own lively, loving Marian, with no spark in her eyes or warmth to her touch?"

Morrigan shivered involuntarily and shook her head; she honestly couldn't imagine a Marian with those qualities. Her mage was the epitome of warmth and life; even when she was sad or angry, Morrigan could always see the mage's willingness to either forgive or find happiness in the depths of her fierce, blue eyes.

"In fact…" Isabela swallowed her pride as she uttered her next words, "she was ready to die…" the pirate broke out into tears. "Until she remembered you," she grabbed the small witch and pulled her close.

Morrigan wasn't sure why, perhaps it was the thought of Marian wanting to die, or the pirate's own sorrow, but the witch found herself crying as well. She let the pirate hold her and found herself unable to hate the woman as she had before. Although it did not sound like she was always there for Marian, she had been the one willing to try and revive her. Morrigan did not know what Marian's life would become, but she was sorry that she wouldn't be there facing the darkness with her.

"Why leave now?" Morrigan murmured as her tears subsided.

Isabela held the child close, "may I confess something to you?" She felt the child nod, and took a deep breath. "I forbade my mage to lay with the adult version of you."

Morrigan took a sharp inhale of breath; had the elder Marian indeed lay with her elder self?

"You may not know how to read the signs, but she has definitely done what I explicitly forbade her to do." Isabela felt her tears returning, but held them back. "And although I know she is sorry she hurt me in the process, she is not sorry for her actions… only the repercussion." She sat up, still holding Morrigan in her arms, "and that is why I must leave."

"I'm sorry… I…" Morrigan wasn't sure why she was apologizing; _she_ hadn't done anything, but still she did not feel happy about the pirate's pain as she thought she would.

"Oh, little witch, it is not your fault… at least not yet anyways." She winked at the witch who was looking back at her with an expression she had not yet seen from the child-one of unabashed concern.

"I'm not sure what happened between the two of you, or how you came to lose your memories, but it is something Hawke cannot forget. I slapped her as hard as I did only to see if I could cause her amnesia once more…" She chuckled as the little witch furrowed her brows at her. "I'm just playing, but… Andraste's tits if I was going to let her get off scotch free for hurting me. Anyhow, how could I compete with something no one yet understands?"

The witch searched the pirate's eyes for anger or hatred, but she only found sorrow and… love. The pirate still loved the mage, and Morrigan found herself respecting the woman who was holding her.

"Can you promise me something?" Morrigan built up her courage as the pirate gave her, her full attention. "I do not know what my elder self will do, but… if Hawke is left alone…" Morrigan stopped as she struggled to find the right words.

"You really are sweet underneath that awful leer of yours, aren't you?" Isabela moved a strand of Morrigan's hair away from her face. "I know what you are trying to say, so no need to ask for it explicitly…" Isabela faced the horizon once more, "but I cannot abide by that promise, I'm sorry."

Morrigan wanted to ask her why, but she already partially knew the answer. No one wanted to be a fall back option.

"I cannot abide by that because I will be traveling the seas and my pirate heart will be set adrift once more… no if Hawke wants me, she's going to have to come and get me."

Isabela smirked, and the witch stared back in awe-she hoped one day, she would be as strong as this pirate; this pirate who would not let herself be defeated by love. Mayhaps, one day, the little witch thought, she would also have a pirate's heart-unafraid to drift.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Sorry all I fell behind! I haven't begun on the next chapter yet, so it may be the weekend by the time I get that one out. But it's all in my head already, I just need to put it into word form. Anyways, hope you ready for more mushy feeling stuff.

Chapter 22: To Claim a Witch

While a storm of emotions brewed at Skyhold, the atmosphere in the Wilds was peaceful and serene. Marian watched the witch expectantly as she awaited her first question. Morrigan took a deep breath and relaxed her shoulders; where she should start, she hardly knew.

"Hawke showed me a memory of her helping a little, injured wolf… that was how we met?"

"It was, well… unless you count meeting again as humans."

"That's right…" Morrigan pieced together her forgotten past, "so until then I met up randomly with you as a wolf?" The small mage nodded. "How peculiar..."

"You said you didn't know if I could be trusted, or if you even wanted a friend to begin with." Hawke recalled one of the many talks in which her small witch and her revealed many of their reasonings.

"Did that not seem strange to you?" Morrigan had learned much of the world and what was socially acceptable. If it hadn't been for her travels with her Warden, she might have remained that same awkward child that she had thought herself to be.

Marian put a finger to her lip and looked up at the roof of the cove. Morrigan watched as the child thought of how she would answer, and couldn't help but feel a strange surge well within her. She felt at once fond and… overwhelmed at the adorable manner in which the mage carried herself.

"I never really thought you were strange, but I did find you, and still find my witch, to be very interesting." Marian finally answered and ended with a confident smile. "Even if you had remained hidden as a wolf, I still believe you would have been my very best friend."

"You are very… cute." Morrigan admitted.

"Th,th,thank you," Marian began to twiddle her fingers and bade her burning face to calm down. "You have yet to say that to me, if ever you do." Marian blurted out.

The witch chuckled and caught the mage's curious gaze, "if I at least know myself to some degree, it will be some time before I ever admit that, but I assure you, the feeling is there." Marian smiled warmly, and Morrigan noticed how the young mage's eyes kept trailing to the top of her head. "Is something the matter with my hair?"

"Oh no, it's just…" Marian thought of her witch's long, midnight tresses that somehow never seemed unruly even though they often found themselves in messy situations. "I've never seen your hair put up like that."

"Ah I see," Morrigan raised a hand to her bun; it had been some time since she had let her hair fall loose onto her shoulders. "Since mingling with humans, I have found myself more comfortable with my hair up. I only recall feeling comfortable enough when I was free roaming in the Wilds. Would you like to see it down?" She asked the small mage, who raised her eyebrows at the suggestion.

"May I?" Marian rose and pointed towards the band that kept Morrigan's hair clasped.

The witch nodded and Marian stood behind her to gently unwind Morrigan's hair. With minimal effort, her midnight tresses fell and cascaded around her shoulders. Marian drew closer and caught the familiar scent that belonged to her witch—lavender. The witch felt the small mage draw closer and then heard a slight whimper that caused her to turn around. Her eyes met with icy blue ones that looked sad.

"Why such a sad face?" Morrigan raised a finger to wipe a tear before it had the chance to fall.

The small mage clutched on to her hand and kept it pressed against her face.

"I miss my witch," the small child whimpered. "Your hair still smells the same."

Morrigan's heartbeat rushed as she saw the small child whimper over her lost company, and felt herself pull the child in for an embrace before she could determine if that was appropriate. Marian cradled into the elder witch and bade her longing for her small witch to not be so keen. She knew that her elder self would take care of the witch, but that did not make Marian miss her any less. Morrigan held the child and smiled down fondly; she remembered when Keiran had been this young, and how he had been the one to teach her the joys of innocent affection.

"It is endearing to see you so distraught over my younger self's absence. I never would have imagined myself this missed by someone."

"She's my best friend," Marian sniffled as the elder witch smoothed her unruly hair. "I'll always miss her… even if I forget her."

Morrigan's smile fell slightly as she was faced yet again with an impossible situation. This child was basically professing to always remain in love with the witch, yet Morrigan couldn't bring herself to say that she felt the same. Her attraction to Hawke was overwhelming, but she could not simply forget her alliance with the Warden.

"Do you happen to know why I… I mean, my younger self, loves you?" Morrigan asked once the child settled down.

"I'm not sure," Marian bashfully admitted; though Morrigan had whispered the sentiment once to her, she had never gone in depth about the topic. Then she recalled her witch's stand against the pirate, and smiled. "She stood up to the pirate woman back at the castle; she told the pirate she would "ingrain" into our very bones and soul that I would always be hers, so I know she loves me enough to face even the most worthy of opponents."

"Worthy, you say?" Morrigan hadn't meant to catch on to the child's seeming adoration of the pirate, but it had piqued her curiosity.

"Yes worthy, I could tell that the pirate loved my elder self… yet my witch was brave enough to contest her." Marian wore her boyish grin as she pulled back slightly to look the elder witch in the eye. "And that's one of the reasons I will always love her."

Morrigan held the young mage's blue eyes and confident grin; so young and yet so sure. It seemed completely foolish in the witch's mind for this small child to be set on someone she already knew was not in her future. Surely she had wondered how Kieran came to be, so why did she seem so unfazed and confident?

"Are you not afraid of ending up alone in all of this?" The witch could no longer cut corners or mince her words.

"You mean, if you choose not to be with the future me?" Marian asked for clarification and the witch nodded hesitantly. "I am afraid… but it's not my loneliness I'm afraid of." The small child lifted her hand to Morrigan's face, "I think if I saw you and you looked happy, I'd be happy too, but…" Marian let her hand drop and looked out towards the entrance of their cove, "if I saw you and you looked like you were missing something, then I would try and be that something."

Morrigan let the child's words sink in and watched Marian's features as she thought about the future. It was becoming clearer to her how Hawke had managed to remain sane amidst the chaos in Kirkwall; even as a child she had been able to adapt to a situation beyond the ordinary. Hawke's tale, as told by Varric, caused Morrigan more distress than she wanted to admit… was it because she felt responsible in a way? What if she had helped Hawke instead of her Warden… would her sister have died, would her mother have met the same grisly end…

'Tis foolish to think about this… it already has happened… it will only happen again.' Morrigan thought of the futility of her predicament; she could no more save this child from experiencing the horrors of her fate, than she could save herself from the inevitable heartbreak that would happen when she returned to her time.

"I want to know more about this world with you by my side," the young mage spoke but still faced away from Morrigan, "when the pirate said my older self was the one she was dueling for, I had only one thought…" she turned to face the elder witch. "No one could take my witch's place… even if I wanted them to."

"You…" Morrigan began, "are a foolish child." She rose and towered over the mage from behind, "but…" she knelt and hugged the child from behind, "you have seemingly never left my heart either." Morrigan held back her tears and sorrow as her heart filled with emotions.

What was happening was cruel. In listening to Marian's words and seeing her spirit, Morrigan now understood why it was that she had been impressed and attracted to her Warden. She had that same gallant nature, mischievous streak and perseverance that made even the most impossible of tasks seem possible. She gave the child one final squeeze as she pulled herself together.

"Even if I were to admit my love to your elder self… even if she were free to love me back, I am still bound to another."

Marian turned to look at the elder witch with a curious gaze, "you mean Kieran's father?"

"Even knowing that I sire a child with another, you still have hopes of a future with me?" Morrigan asked.

Marian lightly ground her shoe into the dirt, "I still haven't been told how children are sired by my parents, but you have… I mean, my witch has given me a brief lesson." Her blush settled as she recalled Morrigan's strange lesson in siring children.

The witch chuckled at the thought of her teaching anyone about mating, "hopefully I was not too crude in my explanation?"

Marian's blush only became more apparent as she tried to respond.

"I suppose twas too much to hope for." Morrigan chuckled again and ruffled the young girl's hair to try and cool her overwhelmed demeanor. "So it does not dissuade you?"

"Unless he is everything to you, I will not be dissuaded." Marian smiled and then had a curious thought. "Who is Kieran's father?"

Morrigan sighed, would it matter if the child knew? "It is strange how fate plays out… I fell in love with a distant relation of yours."

"I have other family members?" Marian smiled wide at the thought of more family. She had heard her mother talk of her grandparents, but only on rare occassion. "What is he like?"

"He was… is very much like you; you two have the same spirit it would seem." Morrigan was glad that the child was so light-hearted and not crushed by the news. "He also has a smelly mabari that follows him around everywhere," Morrigan cast a quick glance towards the growing mabari pup that was a good distance away trying to snatch a fish from the stream. "He has that same carefree, mischievous grin… I swear it is a cruel trick…" Morrigan's voice cracked as she searched Marian's blue eyes for an answer to the riddle before her, "for someone to put your soul into the body of another."

Marian watched as the witch's eyes flashed as they threatened to cry once more. Without another thought, Marian pet the top of Morrigan's head just as she had always done when her witch was upset.

"Don't cry… please. I am glad you weren't alone this whole time." Marian took out a small wooden carving from her pocket. "I was going to give this to my witch, but I think you might need it more." She handed it to the kneeling witch and watched her brows raise as she inspected the craftsmanship.

At first glance it seemed simple enough-a brilliant, blue stone embedded in a flame shaped carving made of wood. But upon closer inspection, Morrigan was surprised to see the very intricate details etched upon the wood.

"You did this..." Morrigan asked as she held the necklace, "with magic?"

Marian nodded, and then explained, "you made us these, and I have yet to give you any gift, but your birthday is nearing."

"Then you should keep this, and give it to her." The witch held it out for the mage to take.

"No…" Marian pushed it back towards the witch, "I will give something else to my witch; this is yours. I actually have many things that I have already made for her..." Marian blushed again and cast her gaze downwards as she caught sight of Morrigan's surprised expression. "I just haven't worked up the courage to give them to her."

Morrigan chuckled; partly out of joy and partly out of a strange version of melancholy. This girl was no doubt the reason for her attachment to small pieces of finery and jewelry. She wished she could know her true memories from her recreated ones. She recalled stealing the mirror because of its beauty, but had this small mage been by her side during that escapade? It seemed likely that she was, and Morrigan knew then that there was no way around it… she wanted her memories back, and only one person could give them to her-Flemeth.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Sorry guys… I've been going through a really trying ordeal with my own relationship :( and it's impeded my ability to write. Let's just say I know exactly how Isabela feels, but I am nowhere near as strong as her. Anyways, what is this my diary lol?) I may post this half finished, but I'll post the rest of the chapter when I'm able!

**Chapter 23: Bound in Words**

* * *

The pirate left almost as soon as her conversation with the small witch was over; she didn't say bye to Hawke or wait to see the mage as she ran to the castle's entrance in search of her. The mage ran past the small witch that looked at her with genuine pity, past the guards that kept to themselves and out into the vast, empty road-her pirate was truly gone. She bit her lip and kept her pain inside; she had no right to cry. She looked out on the horizon for any signs that Isabela might be nearer than farther, but there was nothing.

She should have run after her sooner, but the truth in Isabela's words had left the champion stunned more so than her heavy handed slaps did. She spit onto the snow and tinged it pink; her mouth had sustained quite a bit of damage from the unexpected slaps-it was the last thing left from her pirate. The small witch followed the mage out through the gates and slowly approached the distraught mage. The pirate had told her she wouldn't say bye to Hawke. The pirate had professed that it was because she couldn't stand to see Hawke try and change her mind, but Morrigan could tell, no matter how hard Isabela tried to appear strong, that seeing Hawke would tear down all the pirate's defenses.

"Are you ok?" Morrigan knew it was a futile question, but asked it nonetheless.

"I...no… no I don't think so." Hawke felt the strange void in her heart; it was the same void that filled her when Isabela had left her after dealing with the Qunari. "I'm sorry… that you're caught in the middle of all of this." Hawke looked down at the small witch with an apologetic gaze.

The mage was supposed to be making Morrigan feel as comfortable as she could be displaced from her time, and here she was caught up in Hawke's emotional turmoil. What had she expected Isabela to do after everything Hawke had put her through? Her pirate queen had always given her the freedom needed, and she had only asked for Hawke to refrain from one person-yet she had failed in this.

"I had words with the pirate… she is not lost to you." Morrigan wasn't sure why she would say such a thing; did she not want Marian for herself?

Hawke turned her gaze downwards to the little witch and could not help but offer her a sad smile. She was curious to know what Morrigan meant by having "words with the pirate," but if she knew her witch, she would not disclose such things unless it was necessary. She knelt on one knee to level herself with Morrigan.

"I cannot apologize enough; it must hurt you to see me like this." Hawke brushed a strand of hair from Morrigan's face.

Morrigan took in the woman before her and traced her features; this is who Marian would eventually become-a strong warrior mage with clear, blue eyes that had fallen in love with a pirate. Yet the pirate had informed the little witch that Hawke had betrayed her and lay with her older self; Morrigan involuntarily blushed as the thought settled in her mind.

"I am not yet hurt…" the witch mulled on her next words, "but I do wish I was home… with my mage," she admitted but refused to show any more vulnerability than she already had.

"And she is probably missing your company as well." Hawke smiled and patted the girl's hair before standing and offering the witch her hand. "Let's find a way to get you back."

"She is probably so enchanted by my more well-endowed self to even remember that I am gone," Morrigan muttered and took the mage's hand.

Hawke chuckled and began their walk back to the castle, "she may be enchanted, but I know she is thinking about you constantly. Do you remember that time it was pouring for almost a week straight?"

"Of course, twasn't too long ago."

"I had never felt so sad about not having to do chores; you see, I wanted the sun to come out, chores to be finished, so that I could go running into the Wilds to play with you. When the sun finally did come out, I ran straight to find you, but it was not you I found."

"I was ill, but my mother assured me she would tell you this." Morrigan had already heard as much from her mother.

"And so she did, but she also allowed me to visit your bedside."

The small witch quickly darted her gaze, which had previously been focused on the floor, to Hawke and gave her a wary look-this was not something her mother had mentioned.

"I felt horrible that you had waited out in the rain for me; I just wanted to make sure that you were ok." Hawke explained, "but I also learned something very valuable that day."

"Which was?" Morrigan had been having strange dreams of Marian since they shared that kiss.

Hawke recalled hearing Morrigan murmuring the mage's name, and the whirl of emotion that it stirred in the young Hawke. She had been so young, yet she had known what it meant to fall in love with her best friend.

"You murmured in your sleep, and it was then that I knew our hearts were one." Hawke replied. "As a child I was unsure of your feelings towards me, as I was barely grasping how I felt towards you. But alongside you I learned how to truly love another, and for that… I would do it all over again."

"Even… after all of this?" Morrigan asked with an incredulous look.

"Regardless of the pain, I am still here am I not?" Hawke grinned as they entered the main courtyard and the morning bustle of soldiers training had already begun. "And… Isabela only did what was necessary."

The small witch watched the elder mage's other hand clench as Isabela's name passed through her lips. She opened her mouth to respond to the mage, but a shout from across the way caused both of the former apostates to look up ahead.

"Raven, was it?" Cassandra hailed down the Champion and her young companion. "Where's your other small friend, Mahri?"

"The mabari pup?" Hawke asked, to which Cassandra raised a brow.

"A mabari pup? No the other small child… and what in the Maker happened to your face?" Cassandra noted Hawke's slightly swollen cheek and its redness.

"Ahhh-"

"Mahri is still asleep. I thought I'd go out and fetch her one of the wildflowers I saw growing in the forest yesterday. Serah Hawke sustained an injury whilst saving me from an unforeseen fall." Morrigan interceded; her mage was never good at lying.

"Right!" Hawke agreed, "so why are you looking for Mahri?"

"She was an apt student; I wanted to see if she'd like another lesson?"

"An apt student?" Hawke cocked her head, "in what?"

"I was teaching her swordplay." Cassandra noticed Hawke's expressions were very much like the young girl's, and then a revelation struck the pious woman. "Are you… related to Mahri?"

Hawke tried her best not to show any surprise, but the former Seeker's gaze was fully on her and not even the most microscopic of expressions was missed. The mage cleared her throat and hoped that something clever would come to mind. It would be best to keep Morrigan's and her's time traveling adventures a secret until things could be sorted out.

"Yes, she and Raven, are distant cousins to Keiran, whose father is my distant cousin as I'm sure you know… which would make them all my…" Hawke juggled for a word, "relatives?"

"That's impossible I studied your entire lineage, and there was no-"

"Hawke, just who I was looking for!" A most welcome boisterous voice cut Cassandra off from her investigation. "And whaddya know, you look like you're not busy." Varric smirked as Cassandra sent a leer his way. "Mind joining me in the foyer? Sorry Seeker, you'll have to interrogate my friend at another time."

Varric signaled Hawke to follow, and she offered an apologetic wave and smile to the warrior before joining him.

"Thank the Maker you intervened," Hawke spoke under her breath, "and to think that you were interrogated by her; I'm almost surprised you didn't give up my whereabouts."

"Hawke, you have no idea, I have never been so roughly handled by a woman and not liked it." Varric muttered as they made their way up to the castle foyer. "That's why I added that whole section at the back of your tale in the newest edition."

"Aren't you worried she'll read it?"

"I hand delivered it to her myself." Varric grunted after a chuckle, and Hawke was surprised that the dwarf seemed to actually dislike someone about as much as he disliked Bartrand.

Morrigan listened attentively to the dwarf's words and wondered what kind of tale Hawke's was, and how she could procure a copy. Perhaps learning about her mage's future would be an invaluable tool in changing their fate.

"I even placed copies all over this castle for her convenience." Varric snickered again as he sat at the table by the fireplace. He had chosen this spot because it reminded him of his surroundings at the Hanged Man, and, much to his surprise, it was a place he found himself actually missing.

The witch raised her eyebrows and kept the dwarf's words in mind as they sat at the wooden table. Morrigan hadn't seen any dwarves in the Wilds, and she had yet to investigate the inhabitants of nearby villages. Sometimes elves dared to pass through the Wilds, but even then, Morrigan's constant companions were the animals, her mother and Marian. She watched Hawke interact with Varric and how close the two seemed to be; but of course Marian would have made a thousand friends by now.

"Mind if I join you all?" A strangely accented voice caused Morrigan to look to her side, where she found that annoying, red-headed woman by her.

Hawke nodded, and the Spymaster sat amongst the lost in time witch, a cunning storyteller and the mage that wove them all together. She had heard the commotion that Isabela had stirred earlier this morning, and she had watched the small witch pursue the storming pirate. It had been most amusing to see Morrigan act rebellious and zap the pirate; it reminded the bard of the time they had stormed the keep in Denerim to rescue the Warden.

"You were very brave, you know?" Leliana looked into Morrigan's eyes and smirked as the small witch furrowed her brows. "Not many here would have dared to duel a pirate in her prime."

Hawke's eyes widened as Leliana's words settled, and she quickly glanced towards the small witch who seemed bothered that her tale would be shared.

"There was nothing to be afraid of…" Morrigan thought back to the honey-colored eyes of the pirate and how they had turned with sadness. "I simply wanted to talk with her."

"May I ask what you talked about?" Hawke asked, unsure if it was her place to know such things.

Morrigan shifted uncomfortably in her seat and held her tongue as she deliberated whether or not she wanted to share at a table consisting of two more people than her mage. Though the dwarf did not bother her as much as the red-headed woman, she still felt like his mouth may be just as big, if not bigger than the rogues. She took a deep breath and sighed as everyone leaned in to hear what she had to say.

"If I may, I think it'd be best if I retire to my room." Morrigan for once had no ulterior motive behind her words. In truth, she had risen too early and exerted herself before having any breakfast or enough sleep.

Hawke rose from her seat, without a second thought, and lifted the lithe girl from her seat. Morrigan yelped and looked at Hawke with an inquisitive glare; she hoped it would hide the blush that was sure to be on her cheeks.

"What are you doing?"

"You're tired aren't you?" Hawke looked down fondly at the girl in her arms.

"I can still walk," Morrigan protested.

"There are quite a few steps to your room; I thought this would help." Hawke smirked and then added, "plus you hardly weigh anything at all."

Morrigan avoided looking at the rogue who had just emitted a sort of "aww" at the scene, and remained silent as Hawke continued to carry her. In truth, she felt safe in Hawke's arms and could very well fall asleep in them if she hadn't been so bothered by the presence of others. She yawned slightly and then resigned as she said "fine, just this once."

Hawke smiled and nodded towards her friends who in turn bid their goodbyes; they would no doubt linger a while longer and weave a tale together of Hawke and Morrigan's situation. The mage walked up the tower and paid no mind to any strange glances. When she got to the room, she placed Morrigan on the bed and pulled the covers up to her shoulders. The small witch had been fighting the urge to fall asleep in Hawke's arms, and wondered if the elder mage had cast some sort of sleeping spell on her, or if she simply found Hawke to be that soothing. When Hawke rose to leave, the small witch tugged at her sleeve.

"Do you need something?" Hawke asked as the child looked up at her inquisitively.

"You're tired too," Morrigan could always tell when Marian was running on low. Her eyes weren't as bright and her shoulders hunched ever so slightly instead of the usual, ready and energetic stance she always had. "You should rest."

Hawke smiled warmly as she took a seat on the bed. She hadn't even changed into her armor yet; a simple, long-sleeved blouse and her black pants were all she had time to put on. Morrigan yawned and Hawke couldn't resist to follow suit.

"I guess I could rest for a few moments." Hawke began to feet a heavy weariness settle on her lids, and fell asleep before Morrigan could ask her anything more.

The small witch smiled as Hawke slept peacefully by her side. She was happy that she wouldn't be resting alone, and happier still that her advice had been followed. She gently swept a few stray hairs that had fallen unevenly on Hawke's face, and found that her heart was pounding. Morrigan had known, since the incident with Loren, that she valued Marian as more than a playmate, but the feelings still made her somewhat uncomfortable. As her thumping heart marched on, the small witch leaned closer to the mage, and clutched the small relic nervously. Before reason could catch up with her, she planted a chaste kiss on the elder mage's cheek. What should have been a brief moment, turned into a strange pause.

Morrigan felt a sensation rise in her stomach and was blinded by a bright flash. When her eyes finally adjusted, she froze as the skin her lips were now touching was not the warm color of Hawke's but an all too familiar shade of pale. The owner of said pale skin, blinked once as she looked to find her younger self kissing her cheek, and then sighed-were they ever going to get this time traveling done right?

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will be written far more quickly than this one! Sorry for the super long wait; next chap should also be longer ^_^!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Alas another chapter has been completed! Hopefully you all are enjoying this strange fic as much as I am enjoying writing it!

**Chapter 24: Insight**

"Were you… kissing Hawke?" The elder witch asked her smaller self after she adjusted to the shift in time once more.

The young witch burned on the inside and knew she should not have taken such a risk. She scooted away from her older self and kept her gaze on the blanket.

"I gave her a kiss while she was sleeping," she muttered in response. "I had not expected anyone to know."

The elder witch smirked to which the younger only rolled her eyes.

"Don't you think you're a little too young for the mage?" Morrigan teased the girl.

The girl felt heat rush to her face once more, but would not stand for anyone's teasing even if it was her future self doing so. "I hear, from a resourceful pirate, that you've done much more than kiss Hawke."

This time it was the elder witch's turn to react and found herself choking as she inhaled a beat too quickly. When she recovered she eyed the young girl with furrowed brows.

"You're also a little too young to know that," Morrigan scolded the child and regained her composure. However, she was at a loss of what to say next.

"Is Marian well?" the girl asked and alleviated the awkward silence.

"She showed me your secret spot; a very idyllic little cove that I cannot recall ever finding in the Wilds." Morrigan replied with a soft note of sadness in her voice. "She misses you."

"She does?" The small witch asked insecurely, but then covered it up quickly by muttering, "I mean, tis only natural… we usually see each other daily."

Morrigan observed her younger self before answering. It was strange to see herself so affected by another. She had thought Keiran and her Warden the first people to ignite such a passion in her heart; what did it mean that Marian was the first to kindle that fire?

"I enjoyed my time spent with the young girl; she is strangely easy to be around. However, it is equally difficult knowing that she is determined to love a person who..." Morrigan could not grasp the words that would complete her thought.

"Who what?" The small witch narrowed her eyes, "what is it that you cannot bring yourself to say?"

The elder witch mulled on the words rolling on her tongue, and wondered how true they were. "Who cannot love her back," Morrigan kept her voice low and steady.

The young witch furrowed her brows and made her lips into a thin line as if holding her breath from the poisonous words that her future self had just released. It infuriated the young girl that she had no control whatsoever over her elder self, and felt, more than ever, a keen yearning to be reunited with her mage.

"The pirate has left her on your account." The small girl tried her best to sound strong, but fear had creeped into her throat. At this rate, Hawke would end up alone. "I wanted it to happen, but…" she paused to swallow a sob that threatened to escape, "that pirate loved my mage, whilst you will only hurt her further."

"It's not as simple as loving her back," Morrigan replied somewhat annoyed by her younger self's accusations. "It was never my intention to hurt her… but I am bound to another and I cannot forget that." The witch rose from the bed and exited the room.

She couldn't stand being judged by a child who had no idea what life was outside of the Wilds, or what fate had in store for her. She rushed down the steps and headed straight for her room. Upon entering the room small arms immediately wrapped around her, and Morrigan pulled the boy closer.

"Mother, you're back!"

"I am little man; I'm sorry that time has been such a mess." She combed her fingers through his hair. "I take it you've met my younger self?"

The boy nodded with a smile, "she is kind to me."

The witch sighed in relief; she had half wondered if her younger self would hate the very existence of Keiran, but was glad that was not the case. She took the boy's hand and sat on her bed.

"Is Hawke back as well?" The young boy asked.

"No… time is still bent wrong; my younger self is still here, and I assume Hawke has gone back in time with her younger self. I left younger me in the tower… she was… agitating my nerves."

"Her code name is raven… the Spymaster said it would be wise to avoid rousing anyone's suspicion." Keiran informed his mother and then looked worriedly at the door. "Perhaps I should go check on her."

"You are worried about her?" Morrigan asked.

"She probably feels alone here without Marian or Hawke." Keiran explained as he hopped off the bed, "do you mind if I go check on her?"

Morrigan chuckled; her son reminded her of the young Marian she had just spent time with. "Of course you may… but pay no mind to her attachment to Marian… that is of a time past."

Kieran looked at his mother and saw sadness in her eyes. Seeing Marian and the young witch together, he had seen a whole new side to his mother-one of joy and light-heartedness. He remembered her looking similarly happy when his father reunited with them, but even he was beginning to understand how different that happiness was. He offered his mother a small smile before leaving, and ran towards the tower stairs.

Morrigan sat on her bed and took out the necklace she had stashed in her leather pack. It had been some time since she had received such a gift; since her Warden had departed on his own mission, she had minimal contact with him. The amulet resonated with a comfortable warmth as the witch placed it around her neck. It settled nicely on her clavicle and was a nice contrast to her pale skin. She sighed as she thought of the young girl she had left behind, and wondered if she would ever get the chance to ask Flemeth for her memories back, and if those memories could alter the path she would walk.

Up above in the tower, Kieran creaked the door open, and thought he heard someone sniffling. He entered in slowly and the witch reacted by quickly wiping her face.

"What do you want?" She asked somewhat defensively.

"I thought you might like some company." Keiran spoke gently as he walked towards the bed. "I'm sorry that you weren't reunited with Marian."

Morrigan felt the tears returning, but she wouldn't let herself cry in front of a practical stranger, so she took a deep breath and lay on the bed. She turned her head sideways to see Keiran sitting on her bedside, and wondered what the young boy was thinking.

'_How strange it must be for him to meet his mother as a child…' _Morrigan thought. Just then an idea popped into her ever-turning mind. "Kieran, would you happen to know where I might find a particular book?"

"There is a small library down the hall from here," he responded.

"Perfect, would you mind showing me?"

The boy nodded and smiled at the girl who seemed to single-handedly pull herself out of her miserable state. Morrigan saw Marian in his features and found it difficult to believe that he had come from a union with another. Even his nature was akin to the charismatic, young girl, if but a bit less confident and rambunctious. She followed until they were on some level of the tower that was lined with book-filled shelves.

"Is there anything you're looking for?" Kieran asked, wanting to be as helpful as he could.

"Hmmm," Morrigan placed a finger to her lips, "I simply would like something to distract me whilst I am here."

"You've always loved reading… though usually the books you are invested in are dense in nature." Keiran found it hard to read the books his mother always seemed to have lying around.

"Books aren't worth reading if there's nothing to be gained from them, and the only thing worth gaining are things you can use." Morrigan responded and Keiran only grinned in response.

"Then much hasn't changed," Keiran sifted through the books.

Morrigan said nothing and continued her search through the shelves. These books were dusty, either from neglect or the fact that the tower was seldom cleaned. She went to another aisle and saw that books were also carelessly left on the floor. She picked through those books and still could not find her desired object. She sighed and decided some fresh air was needed. Keiran had picked up some politicians notes and found himself fully preoccupied by its contents. The small witch found a nearby window and stacked some books up by it to get a better view of where she was. Once she was done making her small step of books, she climbed them and rested her arms on the window sill. A breeze of fresh air picked up and caressed Morrigan's pale skin and midnight locks of hair. The smell of leaves and rainwater were heavy, a scent Morrigan found comforting. She closed her eyes and for a moment she was back in the Wilds.

"Are you alright?"

Morrigan quickly opened her eyes upon hearing Marian's voice. She looked down and only found the strange boy that would be her son one day. She let her eyes rest on him for awhile longer before responding.

"I'm fine; the air is to my liking." Morrigan explained and was about to make her way down, when she noticed a book at the far corner of the window sill.

She glanced at the book and caught the title immediately-she had finally found her bounty. She didn't reach out for it, and returned her gaze back to Keiran. Perhaps there was a way to change her and Marian's fate, and reading that book would be the key. The pirate had mentioned that Hawke's memories were unlocked by a tome, a record of memories bound on paper. Hawke's biography could prove to work the same way; the small witch wasn't sure how, but she could make use of the knowledge somehow. That way she would never become the cold, insensitive woman that she would eventually become towards Marian if she allowed their lives to go down different paths.

"Do you mind if I retire to my room… today has been too eventful and I feel like sleeping for a while."

"Of course, I'll be in the gardens if you'd like my company again." Keiran offered a small smile and took his leave.

The small witch was glad that the boy was not like the village boys she had seen Marian play with. This was yet another similarity he shared with Marian. She wasn't sure what made Marian so different from the other children; perhaps it was because she knew her family had to attract little to no attention to themselves, or maybe it was because she was the eldest child of three. She carried herself with a humble sort of pride, and even in her mischief, she seemed responsible. If she ever had a child with Marian, she'd prefer it to be like Keiran.

She pushed aside the thought of children and focused on her immediate curiosity. Quickly she grabbed the book off the windowsill and headed back towards her room. To her surprise the book was quite heavy and Morrigan wondered how full and lively Marian's life had been without her. She climbed on her bed and quickly opened to the first page.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hawke groggily began to open her eyes and smiled as she took in the familiar scenery of the cove. She hadn't dreamt of this place in a long time; she was glad her memory could reconstruct such a perfect rendition of it. She continued looking around with a lazy smile but it soon vanished when she found a confused younger version of herself staring back at her.

"Ummm… hello?" Marian greeted the fierce woman.

Hawke blinked and then pinched her cheek hard enough to make her wince-she was not dreaming.

"I...have traveled back in time again?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"It looks like it," Marian smiled but then a worried expression overcame her, "was my Morrigan well when you left her?"

"We were taking a nap," Hawke stated.

"Together?" Marian asked with a slight blush.

Hawke chuckled and ruffled her younger self's hair, "don't fret, she is still your witch."

"I am not worried on that count, it's just…" Marian blushed once more, "I wonder if she liked waking up to my elder self, as I liked waking up to her elder self." She began to ground one shoe in the dirt as she pulled her hands behind her back. "You see, I never knew our bodies would change that much…"

This time Hawke blushed slightly and recalled Morrigan's body when they had both broken their vows. As children, both her and Morrigan were slow to mature, even as teenagers, Hawke recalled how relatively flat they both had been.

"Ah I see," Hawke recovered from her momentary lapse, "I think we are fine in that department, I promise I haven't become flabby; my life hardly gives me a time to be anything but in tip-top shape. And..." she looked down at her chest, she was still in her simple beige blouse, "I think I matured to a good extent."

Marian smiled confidently and pulled on Hawke's hand. Hawke took the small child's hand and walked alongside the water until they exited the cove. Feros came running to her master only to stop in her tracks and cock her head to the side. She knew the young mage was her bound companion, but the woman next to her gave off the exact same scent and aura.

"Feros!" Hawke bent down and opened her arms wide.

The pup forgot her confusion and rushed forward to lick the mage's face. Hawke laughed and held the pup in her arms; it seemed so long since Feros had been small enough to fit into her arms. Marian laughed with joy as her mabari recognized that the elder mage was one in the same.

"Alright, calm down girl," Hawke stood back up and wiped her cheek of the mabari's slobber.

"I'm glad she recognizes you," Marian stated as she rubbed Feros' ear. "I was also glad to see that Feros is still with you in the future." Marian recalled the peculiar thought she had whilst in the future, and wondered if her elder self would have an explanation for it.

"So you have noticed that, have you?" Hawke shrugged her shoulders, "I have also wondered why her lifespan has been extended far past the usual count… it must have happened before we left to Kirkwall."

Marian listened but she didn't press for more. Something inside made her feel uneasy about learning too much about her future. Whilst she had been curious to know Morrigan's tale, she was fearful of learning her own. Off in the distance a wolf howled and Hawke realized that it was soon to be dark.

"You should head home soon, before mother worries too much." Hawke stated and then felt her heart lurch forward as she realized her family was complete in this time.

"Would you like to come with me?" Marian asked without giving it much thought.

"Go with you? I couldn't… father is already wary of the company you keep. Bringing in an adult apostate will no doubt cause him to question our current predicament." Hawke sighed as they walked towards Marian's home. "I do wish I could see Carver and Beth…"

The young mage cupped her chin and began to think, "I know!" Marian responded excitedly. "I could bring them here!"

"Mother would never allow that," Hawke responded.

"But Flemeth can create homonculi for a few hours!" Marian rushed towards Flemeth's hut instead but felt a hand pull her back. "Is that not a good idea?" She looked back at her elder self.

Hawke grinned, "I'm not sure, but we'll never make it anywhere in time at this pace." Hawke transformed into a large white wolf with crystal blue eyes.

Marian smiled wide and climbed the wolf. She had always wondered if she would master shapeshifting like Morrigan, and was glad to know she would one day be able to be a wolf with her witch. Hawke loped ahead and made sure to make the ride as smooth as possible. Feros followed by her side and they made it to Flemeth's hut with time to spare. Flemeth looked out her window and knew at once that Marian was riding a wolf that she had not trained. Hawke transformed back into a human and walked hand-in-hand with her younger self to Flemeth's door.

Just as she was about to knock, Marian pushed the door open and entered without restraint.

"My, my, my what have we here?" Flemeth greeted her guests, a happy small mage, a somewhat cautious elder mage and a clueless mabari. "I take it Morrigan has returned to the future."

"So it would seem," Hawke replied. "When I awoke, I was back here, so I'm not sure how the time traveling commenced this time around."

"Are you having a hard time looking me in the eye?" Flemeth teased the elder mage with a smirk.

Hawke blushed and hoped the poor lighting would hide such a fact. As a child, Hawke had only seen Flemeth as Morrigan's mother, as beautiful as her own mother. Perhaps it was the fact that they seemed to be of the same age, but Hawke found it hard not to feel slightly uncomfortable about finding Morrigan's mother attractive.

"N,n,no sorry if I've given offense," Hawke stammered as she tried her best to seem unaffected. "It's just strange to see you so young."

"As it is strange seeing you so old." Flemeth shot back with a smirk to which the mage gulped.

"We have a favor to ask," Marian chirped unsure of what her elder self and Flemeth were getting at.

"Oh, and what is that?" Flemeth turned her attention to Marian.

"We were wondering if you could make homunculi of my brother and sister so that they could come play in the Wilds with us."

"Does that sound like a wise idea to you?" She looked up at Hawke who sighed and frowned.

"No… it's just…" Hawke knew she could say nothing else. She didn't want to crush her younger self's heart with the weight of the future. She hadn't seen Carver since he became a Grey Warden, and Beth… she still hadn't forgiven herself for Beth's death or her mother's.

Flemeth felt the darkness in Hawke's heart and felt pity for the woman. Though she could not see the future, she could see the pain that had burrowed in Hawke's chest.

"It would only be for a short time," Flemeth concluded, "and you must deal with the consequences yourself."

"Of course, I wouldn't let any harm come to them." Hawke agreed and smiled wide.

"At noon tomorrow I will craft the homunculi and you must make sure Bethany and Carver are in the Wilds by then. When four hours have passed the homunculi will fade, and the real children must be returned." Flemeth instructed.

"You have my word, thanks Flemeth!" Marian was so excited that she didn't notice the sad look that Flemeth had given her elder self before she pulled her out of the hut.

Once they were gone, Flemeth was left alone in her hut. Again, she had given in to the human feelings that were sure to only cause trouble. Hopefully this time it wouldn't be as troublesome… but with odds being what they were, the witch highly doubted it.


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates! I've had a horrible case of writer's block, but I think I'm finally getting past it. I wanted to get something out asap, so it's a bit on the short side. **_

_**Chapter 25: When Past Meets Present**_

* * *

Hawke paced back and forth, the grass beneath her completely ground into the dirt. It was almost time for the homunculi to do their part, and for Marian to meet up with Hawke in the Wilds. The elder mage had spent the night up in a tree, which wasn't the first time she had done so, but it had been long enough for the experience to be uncomfortable. Skyhold had spoiled her and pillows and sheets could no longer be substituted by branches and bark. She stretched her back once more and was rewarded by several minor cracking sounds. Her pace resumed and she found herself thinking on her appearance. Luckily her armor hadn't time-traveled with her, so she wouldn't look as intimidating as she usually did. Would they be able to tell that she was Marian grown old?

"Father is going to burn us alive!" Hawke heard Carver whine in the distance.

"He would not; plus sis said we were covered." Bethany reassured the boy and rolled her eyes when he continued to pout.

"You mean by those things that look like us?" Carver went white at the thought of the two doppelgangers that had appeared out of thin air. "Father told both of you not to use magic!"

"I didn't use magic and neither did Beth." Marian replied and stopped short of the clearing she knew Hawke to be waiting at. "I'm going to introduce you to one of my friends-" the small mage took a breath to continue, but was cut off by her brother.

"Is it a demon? Or a spirit?" He borderline shrieked.

"No, she is another apostate," Marian's patience for her brother's fretful nature was wearing thin.

"The pretty witch?" Carver asked meekly.

Both Hawke and Marian raised their brow; they hadn't known that Carver thought Morrigan was pretty. Just thinking about the small witch was enough to make the young mage's heart feel an acute sense of yearning. She shook her head and took her siblings by the hand.

"Just follow me." Marian sighed and led them out of the trees into the clearing where an awkward Hawke stood.

Carver hid behind his eldest sister, but Bethany found the stranger to be intriguing so she took a few steps forward. Hawke smiled as her baby sister approached her with big, curious, brown eyes. It had felt like an eternity since seeing that doe-eyed look, and it warmed her heart to the core.

"Hello there, I'm Haw… I mean, ummm, Sparrow." The elder mage fumbled on a name for herself seeing as she could hardly introduce herself with the same surname as her father.

Bethany giggled at the woman's comical facial expressions and found herself at ease with the stranger.

"I'm Bethany, but you can call me Beth." The small healer took the elder mage's hand in her own and pulled her closer to Marian and Carver. "This is my baby brother, Carver."

"Hey, we're twins!" Carver protested at being called a baby, "I'm just as old as you are."

"It's nice to meet you Carver," Hawke kneeled, "it must be tough being the only boy in the family, and having two sisters that can zap you whenever they feel the need to do so."

Both Marian and Beth felt their faces heat up as Hawke called them out. Carver smiled at the strange woman and came out from hiding behind his sister; perhaps she wasn't so scary after all. The longer he looked into her blue eyes, the more he felt like he knew her. When he turned back to look at Marian, to ask how she knew the woman, his mouth went dry. His head swirled with strange ideas and he wondered if he had been put under a spell. Marian watched her baby brother react strangely after observing Hawke, and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Carver, are you alright?" Marian shook her brother who seemed to go almost as pale as when he had seen the homunculi.

"She's….you?" Carver managed to say.

Beth's eyes widened as she also gave the stranger another look and realized why she felt so comfortable in her presence. Hawke sighed and knew her facade was up, but her heart was still hopeful that her siblings would accept her.

Marian smirked, "she is me… well kinda. She's from the future!"

"But Marian…" this time Beth sounded unsure, "father said to never deal in time, blood or magic greater than yourself."

"I didn't, I promise." She reassured her baby sister.

"And neither did I," Hawke spoke up as she smiled gently at her siblings, "me and my younger self seem to be caught in a strange situation is all."

At that moment, Feros returned from chasing a wild hare and rushed excitedly towards the older version of her comrade. Unaware of the charging mabari, Hawke soon found herself on the ground relentlessly being attacked by the pup's tongue. The children laughed and helped restrain the mabari so Hawke could recover from her fall.

"You are our sister after all," Beth concluded and smiled, "you seem very tall; I wonder if we'll be as tall Carver."

"Of course I'm going to be tall!" Carver exclaimed even as he looked up to both his twin and elder sister; his growth spurt hadn't kicked in yet.

"And your hair is cut short like father's." Beth noted.

"It is much easier to take care of," Hawke reasoned, but the truth of the matter was it was much easier battling without one' s hair flailing about. "Anyways enough about me, how would the three of you like to take a ride on a big, white wolf?"

"Wolf?" Carver squeaked.

Hawke smirked and ruffled the boy's hair, and said, "don't fret too much little brother; one day wolves won't seem so frightening. So how about it?"

The small boy nodded, and in seconds Hawke transformed into her giant wolf version. Bethany's jaw dropped at the display of magic, and found the white, beast to be majestic. Father had taught her and Marian that there was such magic that could change the human form, but he himself had not been a shapeshifter. With a sparkle in their eyes, the three children boarded the large wolf and clung to the white fur as it bound off towards a dilapidated ruin.

Meanwhile, back in Skyhold's tower, Morrigan felt her heart quiver as she read through the passages of Hawke's life. For every triumph in Hawke's story there was an equally grisly account of death and destruction. Her home in Ferelden destroyed by a blight, her sister killed by a darkspawn Ogre… and a run in with her mother. From there things only got worse, one by one Hawke's family seemed to be torn apart, and those close to her always seemed to suffer or disappear. It was a wonder that Hawke had managed to stay sane after everything that had happened.

Morrigan flipped through the pages, hoping that there was a happier ending, but she stopped and chuckled at her pointless efforts. She already knew the next chapter of Hawke's story, written or not. Thanks to her, the pirate queen she had fallen in love with had left her, and her future self was unable to be anything but a complication for Hawke. The small witch cast the book aside and threw herself on the bed. Marian's life without her sounded awful; worse than she could have ever imagined. She wondered if her life was just as awful, but she doubted it.

Whilst her elder self definitely seemed to be missing something vital, she didn't seem altered for the worse. However, thinking back on the smiling elder mage that had slept by her, Morrigan had to admit that Hawke seemed unfazed by the contents of her biography. The small witch frowned, she had begun to notice Marian's tendency to obscure her hardships with humor and happiness; could it be that her older self had perfected that deception? A sure and steady pain resided in the small witch's chest as Marian's strengths slowly began to seem unfair to herself.

"This entire time you've been smiling for others… though at this point you probably have to smile for yourself as well…" Morrigan murmured as she grasped the small cube that dangled on her necklace. Marian deserved more from the world than it had thus offered, and the little witch would not simply allow time to warp her mage's heart.

She knew enough of time magic and memory to hatch a plan, and if she was successful, she would be able to spare her mage from a life of darkness and tragedy. Morrigan clenched her fists and headed towards the bedroom door; it was time she sought out her older self.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: once again I have let all my chapters pile up, and have not uploaded them 0_0... therefore expect more than one to go up today! Apologies for my sporadic posting nature.

Chapter 26: The Pain of Love

* * *

Hawke stopped at the cove that her and Morrigan had made into their secret little paradise. It was one of the places she was fond of most. In the small little cove, her and Morrigan would practice their spells, confess their secrets and eventually it would be the place they felt safe enough to explore one another. The white wolf bowed down and let the children disembark before returning to her human form.

"That was amazing!" Carver admitted as he looked up in awe at his sister. "You should always be a wolf."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Marian lightly pushed her baby brother.

"Nothing bad," the small boy assured, "but you run so fast as a wolf, and nothing would dare attack us."

Hawke grinned at her brother's logic; if only being a wolf was enough to protect her family. She placed her hand on her brother's head and gently ruffled his hair.

"I'd run out of mana, but don't worry there are other ways of keeping safe."

"Like swords," Carver suggested with a gleam in his eye.

"Exactly so," Hawke responded, but wasn't prepared for what happened next.

"Will I be a warrior in the future?" Carver asked excitedly.

Hawke looked down at the boy and tried her best not to show a strain of the darkness she was feeling. Her baby brother would indeed one day become a warrior… tainted with darkspawn blood. She shrugged and kept her smirk on.

"Who knows, only you can decipher that one." She answered cryptically.

"What about me? Do I grow as pretty and talented as you?"

Hawke's heart broke as she heard the hopeful tone in her baby sister's voice. She couldn't tell her how she died trying to protect her family from a darkspawn ogre; how Hawke hadn't been able to save her life. Marian observed the strange expression that her older self wore and knew that something in Bethany's question had hurt her.

"You are much prettier than I am, and just as talented in magic." Hawke smiled at the girl who smiled back.

"Hey, how come you told her about the future and not me?" Carver whined.

Hawke cupped her chin and said, "alright, well you do eventually outgrow me, how is that?"

Carver's frown was replaced by a smile even though all the girls were laughing at his contentment with being told he would be tall. They all walked into the cove and preoccupied themselves with finding beautiful stones and shells that lay scattered about. Bethany followed Hawke around like a mabari pup, and Hawke felt a brightness in her heart that made up for the pain she had been feeling.

"Why don't you go say hi to ma and pa?" Carver asked as he returned with a silver stone. "I'm sure they would be glad to see you."

"As much as I'd like to, I can't." Hawke sighed, "time is already a mess as it is…" Flemeth had explained to her that the young children wouldn't be allowed to keep their memories of the visitor from the future.

As if cued in by her darker thoughts, the blue sky was quickly swamped by dark clouds, and the once warm air felt icy down the mage's throat. Hawke called the children over to her and readied herself for battle…. something was heading their way.

A deep rumble of a laugh permeated throughout the cove, "my, my, what have we here, 3 scrumptious mages and 2 snacks." The shadow darted in front of them, but was pushed back by a force spell.

Carver clung to Hawke's leg as did Bethany, but the young Marian stood by her older self and prepared to cast a barrier with Feros by her side. The spell that Hawke had just cast tingled her fingertips; it had been some time since she had cast a spell without her staff. Channeling magic through a catalyst was very different than channeling it through one's limbs. Though the older mage had enough discipline to cast a decent amount of spells without taking too much of an aftershock, she wouldn't be at full power without her staff, or some kind of weapon.

'But I still have… or at least… I should have…' Hawke thought of the weapon she kept in the Fade. "Carver, Beth, stand a ways back for just a moment."

Beth pulled her reluctant baby brother from Hawke's leg and held him in her arms.

"Marian stay back with them and hold a barrier."

The young mage nodded and did as she was told. Hawke closed her eyes and reached for the weapon she hoped would still be there. There was no guarantee that it would still be there after time traveling, but it was the only hope she had of protecting her siblings from this troubled spirit.

"How rude you puny human," The creature reappeared in front of the mage and snarled as it revealed its grotesque form.

Hawke had seen a variety of demons, spirits and the like, but this one was beyond her knowledge. It's body was held together with some kind of oozing black tar, jagged, sharp teeth protruded out of its jaw and a number of arms protruded in irregular locations. Morrigan had spoken of the more grisly residents of the Wilds, but as long as Hawke had been with her, nothing had bothered them. Thinking on it now, Flemeth being Morrigan's mother probably had a lot to do with that.

"I have no quarrel with you demon; leave before you give me reason."

"No, this is the first time that loathsome witch isn't around." It gnashed its teeth.

Hawke felt the grip of the sword and smiled; even without her enchanted armor or staff, she would be able to vanquish this creature. She unsheathed the blade and the children marveled as her body became transparent. The dark creature tilted its gnarled neck with curiosity.

"Kill me then…" It twisted its teeth into a sinister smile.

Hawke dashed forward and quickly disposed of the wretched creature. She grinned at the ease of it all and was about to sheath her blade when that same rumbling laughter filled the cove.

"Humans are so simpleminded." The creature appeared behind the children and lay its grimy hand on Marian's shoulder.

Marian shuddered as she felt her bones grow cold; when she tried to pull away the creature's claws pierced into her shoulder. The young mage cried out loud and pushed her siblings and hound away from her with magic. Before she could figure what to do next, a ball of fire blasted the creature. Hawke rescued her younger self from the demon's clutches and jumped back to where Bethany and Carver were at.

"Sis, you're bleeding!" Bethany quickly placed her hands over Marian's injured shoulder and cast a healing spell.

"Thanks," Marian murmured and tried her best not to cry. Feros licked her face and then resumed her growling towards the dark end of the cove.

"We should get out of here." Hawke cast a large barrier over all of them and kept her sword drawn. "Come on, I'll watch our backs. Carver help Beth aid Marian in walking."

The children did as told and made their way out of the cove. The weather had turned into a frightening storm. Winds whipped harshly in every direction, thunder drowned out all other sounds and large pellets of rain were beginning to fall. Hawke would spot the black creature in the trees or in a nearby bush, watching them… waiting for an opportunity to strike.

Even with her sword, she wasn't sure she could defeat an opponent that seemingly would not die. She could try outrunning the creature as a wolf, but that would leave her defenseless if it caught up, and where would she run to anyway? If she ran home, she'd only be bringing a volatile creature to her parent's doorsteps, and the demon had mentioned that Flemeth was not in the Wilds.

The demon neared and they were surrounded by an impenetrable darkness. Hawke clenched her jaw and tightened her grip on her blade.

"Why do they always run?" The creature laughed and appeared before the group. "I can't wait to devour the unique aura that surrounds you," it said as one of its arms stretched out and pointed at Hawke.

It began a slow walk towards the mage, and a dark feeling began to fill Hawke; it was a feeling she had felt when searching for her missing mother-hopelessness. Not again, Hawke thought, as she looked down at the terrified faces on the children. Just as the creature was about to grab Hawke's sword, a piercing red light jutted out of the darkness. Hawke shielded her eyes as the creature hissed when the magic sear his arm.

"You will not have them."

Hawke recognized the voice; it was a deep, strong voice that she hadn't heard in years- her father's. She turned to see her father wielding a sword and casting… Hawke's eyes widened at the familiar sight she had been accustomed to because of fighting alongside Merrill. Her father used blood magic. With another gash, Malcolm conjured restraints around the demon and bound it before it could try anything sneaky. It seemed so simple, yet Hawke knew the price for constructing such a cage was life itself.

The darkness dissipated and the greenery of the Wilds surrounded them once more.

"Y, you used blood magic…" Hawke murmured and began to feel light-headed.

"I would do anything to protect my children," Malcolm eyed the woman warily, "and eliminate anything that puts them in danger!" He moved like lightning and held Hawke by her throat as he pushed her against a sturdy oak tree.

"Father!" Marian yelped as she witnessed a darker side to her father.

Malcolm looked at the stranger and could not help but feel a twinge of familiarity as he peered into her crystal blue eyes. Those eyes belonged to Leandra… and his Marian. His grip loosened as the similarities became overly apparent, and his eyes widened as a strange truth settled in his mind-this woman was Marian.

"You are…" Malcolm let Hawke go and took a step back, "my child?"

Hawke bit her lip and wondered what she was supposed to do in this situation. Would this change her future, or would Flemeth see to it that his memories were taken as well? The older Hawke got, the more mysterious her father had become. As a child, he had been her protector, teacher and role model, but as an adult she had uncovered her father's connection to Corypheus and wondered what kind of a mage he had been. She looked at him now and wasn't sure how to feel.

"My name is Marian… Marian Hawke."

* * *

A/N: Well what do you think? Playing with time can be fun ^_^


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Just a heads up, we'll be returning to Skyhold before getting back to Hawke's reunion with her father. Hope you all are enjoying the new posts!

Chapter 27: Fate

* * *

A firm and consistent knock roused her from her thoughts, and before she could tell whoever it was to leave her be, the door opened. Morrigan was about to scold whoever had the audacity to barge into her private space, but held her tongue once she saw her younger self step forward.

"It's you," Morrigan wondered what her younger self was up to.

"I have something to ask you," said the young witch as she made her way towards Morrigan's bed and sat on the edge.

"And what might that be?"

"Do you love Hawke?"

"Not this foolishness again," Morrigan felt her heart fall into despair.

"It's not foolishness; just answer the question. Do you love Hawke?"

"What does it matter? I hardly remember the time we've spent together." Morrigan dodged the question again.

"That is not an answer." The little witch was steadfast in her goal.

"Fine, yes, I love the mage!" Morrigan rolled her eyes when the small witch reacted with a smile.

"I've read our mage's biography…" the little witch began, "Flemeth will not be able to erase my memories of time travel; only you can rid me of them."

Morrigan didn't react right away because she wasn't sure exactly how she felt about the small witch's announcement. Time was a strange thing, and changing the past or future wasn't something she was convinced could happen. Unlike humans, time seemed to be unmalleable. If one thing changed, something else would alter to keep balance; otherwise their world would be pure chaos without order.

"And what do you propose to do with that?"

"I won't let Marian have that kind of life. I'll stay by her side."

Morrigan chuckled; she had been naive as a child, "do you know the fate that awaits you?"

"I don't care, as long as Marian's by my side."

"There are more things in life than romance and matters of the heart. If you do not meet your fate and choose to follow Hawke to Kirkwall instead, you leave Ferelden to be swallowed by a Blight, and Kieran will cease to exist." She spat her last words as if they were poison.

"Being with Hawke does not mean you cannot have a child."

"Kieran is not just a child; he is special!" Morrigan protested, "I know you can sense it. He's infused with the spirit of an Old God, taken from the archdemon."

The little witch's eyes widened, "truly?"

"Truly," Morrigan knew that would interest her younger self. "It is not the thing I value most about him, but it is the reason he was conceived with the Grey Warden."

"Then… you did not love the Warden?"

"Not at first; he was simply a tool to me. I wanted to keep our relationship merely beneficial; I had not intended to feel anything more than curiosity." Morrigan confessed. "But he was relentless in his affections and over time he felt like a part of me I had forgotten.."

"Because he reminded you of Marian…" the little witch murmured.

"I see that now, but back then there was only him. You would love him too."

"Perhaps, but as long as Marian is in my heart and mind, there is no room for any other… I bet if you had your memories back, you would see that your Warden is but a shadow of Marian."

Morrigan sighed; she had wanted Flemeth to return her memories, but she had been transported back to the future before she could request such a thing. Plus the Flemeth of that time had not yet locked their memories, so it may have been impossible for her to undo work that she had yet to do.

"Even so, I can never get my memories back as I am not on the best terms with that detestable witch we call mother."

The small witch raised a brow at Morrigan's disrespect. Sometimes Flemeth irked the young girl to no ends, but she would never dare speak of her mother as such.

"I have a proposal…" the little witch still felt like some components to her plan were missing, but the general idea would have to do for now.

"And what is it that you have conjured this time?"

"I promise not to chase after Marian…" her eyes began to tear, "if you promise to unlock your memories. Instead of changing my fate and staying by Marian's side, I will use my knowledge to leave you a way to recover what has been lost without mother's help."

"You truly believe that will change something?" Morrigan wasn't sure what she wanted to happen.

The little witch nodded but couldn't help the sobs that were coming. Morrigan watched with distraught as her younger self resigned to the fate of letting Marian go. She was so young, but the elder witch could tell her tears were heavy with true sorrow. She slowly put her arm around the child and pulled her close. Morrigan expected the small witch to push her way, but instead she burrowed deeper.

Her younger self asked her to explain in detail what had happened during the elder Morrigan and Hawke's visit to the past; knowledge was vital if the tiny witch was to even have a sliver of a chance of returning Morrigan's memories. She held her younger self and told all the details she could recall, encountering Flemeth, making love to Hawke and the last, hurtful look that the mage had given her before they had all been displaced.

Towards the end of her tale, Morrigan felt the warp of time before she saw the blinding flash that always accompanied it; she smiled and held on to her younger self-she would try and be as fearless as she once was.

"Marian…" Malcolm felt dizzy and used his staff to maintain his balance. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Morrigan and I have gotten into a bit of a mess with time." Marian explained as she pulled on her father's shirt. "Please don't hurt her; she was trying to save us too."

Malcolm looked down at his eldest child and then to the older version of her. There was no mistaking it; Marian had become a fighter, a mage warrior as he had intended. He smiled proudly and laughed out loud. Carver cringed at the sudden change in his mood, but after a while all the children felt at ease now that their father didn't seem as aggressive.

"You look strong," Malcolm boasted as he placed a hand on Hawke's shoulder. "And that haircut suits you. Your mother, however, is going to despair over the loss of your hair."

Hawke smiled and replied, "I doubt she'll miss it; there's less room for twigs or knots."

"I won't ask anything that would endanger you, but… are you happy?" Malcolm's tone was serious.

Hawke wanted to lie and say she was living an easy life; one full of happiness and comfort. However, she had given too long a pause and her eyes never did well with hiding her emotions. Malcolm saw how her eyes clouded and felt a pang in his heart… the fate Flemeth had promised had already affected her.

"I...I have many friends," Hawke began and then thought back to Isabela… and then Morrigan. Her pirate had left her, and her witch didn't remember her; she felt alone.

"Are you and Morrigan still getting in trouble together?"

"I hadn't seen her in years… we've recently been reunited." Hawke felt herself breaking in places she had been neglecting up until now. "She's married to a cousin of mine." Her voice cracked and she quickly looked down as a tear rolled down her cheek. No matter how happy she was for Morrigan, the pain of love lost still coursed through her.

"Oh Marian…" Malcolm pulled in his daughter for a hug.

The younger Marian went up to Hawke and pulled at her shirt. "Do you still love her?"

"Very much," Hawke admitted easily without hesitation.

"Then believe in her; she's just lost. My witch would never leave me alone."

Malcolm looked down to his young daughter and ruffled her hair. His young girl seemed so resolute; what had changed so that she had lost all hope? He returned his gaze to Hawke and gave her an amulet from his pocket.

"Here take this," the stone seemed to be all colors and the silver that held it together shined beautifully. "Your mother had this made for me back when we were in Kirkwall. She said I was the only man whom jewelry looked decent on." He chuckled when he thought back to their budding love. "It was before she had decided to change her entire world for me… you know, she also broke my heart."

"She did?" Hawke hadn't heard this version of their love affair.

"Yes, she loved her parents dearly and I had nothing to offer but my love and devotion. My original proposal of running away and not saying a words to her parents was shot down." Malcolm sighed and scratched the back of his head, "I could have given up, taken her rejection as a rejection of my love, but if I did, none of us would be here today." He offered a sad smile as he continued, "she was in a situation that kept her from sharing her love with me… perhaps your witch finds herself in a similar situation."

"Perhaps," Hawke wanted to feel better, but even her father's words could not fill in the hole she was beginning to feel in her heart.

Just before her and Morrigan had gotten mixed up with their younger selves in time, Hawke had clutched her chest out of excruciating pain. Although regaining her memories had caused her to recall her love for Morrigan, it had also caused her to recall how Morrigan had broken her heart… long before meeting at Skyhold.

"Marian!" She heard her father shout out before a blinding light rushed forward and erased everything before her except her younger self. "Marian!" She heard again, but this voice was different.

"Morrigan!" Her younger self ran past her with eagerness. The young mage embraced her witch and smiled wide as Morrigan pulled her close. Marian pulled back only to see recent tear marks stained against her witch's cheeks. "Are you ok?"

"Much better now." The young witch had truly missed her mage, and her tears, although relevant, were not so important as finally being back with the girl who made her feel at home. "I have a plan," Morrigan admitted and then looked hard into her mage's blue, trusting eyes. "I can't tell you everything… or else it might not work," the witch explained and hoped her mage would understand.

Marian offered a boyish smile and, with a quick kiss to Morrigan's cheek, said, "I trust you; now and forever." Her witch blushed and returned the kiss much to the young mage's surprise.

Whilst the children versions of themselves were happily reunited, the elder witch found Hawke unwilling to look at her. She looked just as hurt and unapproachable as she had in Flemeth's hut; perhaps even more so. She wanted to know what had caused Hawke to clutch her chest in pain, but she had to do one more thing before time was set right. She approached the children and looked to her younger self, who nodded in exchange. Hawke watched with an arched brow and wondered what was going on.

"Don't worry little one, it will not hurt." Morrigan spoke gently as she moved Marian's bangs from her forehead. The little mage blushed at the contact and could not look away from the beautiful woman.

Hawke recognized the magic and ran towards her younger self. "No!" She shouted but Marian's body went limp before the elder mage made it to Morrigan's side. "What have you done?" She grabbed Morrigan's shoulders and shook her slightly.

"I have locked up her memories of time travel." Morrigan spoke cold and detached.

"But having them could have changed things! So why-" Hawke was about to continue when a silky voice interjected.

"Because it was the right thing to do." Flemeth pulled Hawke away from Morrigan. "Seeing as I do not know the future, it is impossible for me to rewrite either of the children's memories. I have already taken care of the mess you left back home, but" she looked to Morrigan, "you must erase your memories as well."

"Of course," Morrigan took hold of her younger self and placed her thumb on the girl's forehead. She knew the girl would be able to nullify her magic without disrupting the spell, so Flemeth would be fooled. She cast the spell and caught the girl's limp body.

"I'll be taking them both." Flemeth held out her arms for the two child apostates. "And dear, do try not to play with powerful, magical items in the future… it could end the world as we know it" She winked at Hawke before being enveloped by a bright, white light.

Hawke winced hard as the light overtook her and only managed to open them once she heard the easy sound of crickets all around her- she was back at Skyhold's garden. Before she could figure out which emotions were causing her to cry, she felt two arms pull her into an embrace.

"Look at me," Morrigan demanded as the mage continued to avoid her gaze. "Please look at me." She pleaded and finally Hawke's eyes met with hers.

"You were the one…" Hawke murmured and that same excruciating pain caused her to clutch her chest.

"Marian!" Morrigan held the mage more securely as she bent over in pain.

"Just let me go," Marian cried. "You were the one to take and twist my memories; first as a child and then as a young woman… you had made your choice then." She broke away from Morrigan's hold and began to walk away.

"What are you talking about? I only took your time traveling memories away because I assured myself that I could make a difference." Morrigan grabbed Hawke's hand and pulled her back. "If I had my memories maybe then I-"

"What difference would that make?" Hawke's eyes were full of pain and anger. "When I began unlocking my memories of you, I learned of a love I thought was everlasting, but I was wrong." The mage bit her lip, "the very last memory I have of you Morrigan… is of you betraying me and then wiping the knowledge of your very existence from my mind and heart."

Morrigan's mind ached with an acute sense of pain as she wrapped her head around Hawke's words. She had been the one to wipe their memories, not Flemeth? It hardly made any sense to the witch, but she didn't release her hold on the struggling mage.

"If I was the one to erase your memory, who is to say that I wasn't the one who also left you the tome?" Morrigan was beginning to piece together exactly what her younger self had set into motion. "If given the knowledge that Flemeth would one day wipe our memories, I would indeed take fate into my own hands...then…" Morrigan's heart dared to hope, "I must have also found a way to lock my own memories in physical bounds."

"That doesn't make any sense," Hawke muttered. "If you were the one to leave me the tome, why would you create that false memory in which Flemeth steals our memories as children?"

"It was what Flemeth would have wanted, and…" Morrigan's eyes widened slightly again as she came to another realization. "And I would have to cover my tracks carefully so that when your future self eventually went back and spoke to Flemeth, she would not grow suspicious of any tampering on my part, and therefore interfere with my plans."

Hawke's pain settled as her witch continued to spin this seemingly miraculous theory. She wanted to believe her witch, but there was still the matter of Morrigan's betrayal. Bringing it up to Morrigan now would be pointless as she couldn't remember, and therefore couldn't explain to Hawke why she had done it.

"Plausible or not… I-"

"Hawke!" A concerned voice interrupted Hawke's response. "I've been looking everywhere for you." An out of breath Inquisitor ran up to the apostates and caught her breath. "I believe we are ready to investigate the Grey Warden rendezvous with Stroud; I've heard a number of unsettling rumors." The Inquisitor turned sideways and caught a distressed expression from Morrigan. "Oh...I'm sorry, I wasn't aware I was interrupting."

"It's fine, I'm ready to head out." Hawke walked away and left a somewhat baffled Inquisitor behind. In her time observing the renowned mage, she hadn't seen her with such a dark expression before.

"Marian!" Morrigan shouted after the mage, but she did not return.

"Ummm, sorry again for my intrusion. We should be back from the Western Front in a week's time if all goes well."

Morrigan nodded and kept the feelings that were bubbling in her blood calm until the Inquisitor left in the same direction as Hawke. She didn't care what most people thought of her; in fact, she was happy when people left her in peace. But with Hawke it was different... feeling Hawke's coldness chilled her to the bone.

Part of her wanted to run after the stubborn mage, but her heart was not fully set on chasing after the mage. Her theory barely made any sense to her, and although she wanted to believe that her past self had been able to make a difference, she was a cynic at heart. Time was not something to be tampered with; after all fate was inevitable…


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Alas a chapter with a decent length! And again we return to the past ^_^. I may take a break from binge posting just to spread out chapters, but 29 is ready as well as a few others. Enjoy my readers!

Chapter 28: Confessions of a Time Bent Heart

* * *

Marian was running late, so she picked up her pace and gracefully leapt over roots and bushes; her witch wasn't known for her patience. The summer of her 16th birthday had seen to the growth spurt that allowed Marian to seem even more agile running through the Wilds than before. With one finally bound, she found her face two inches from the one she had just been thinking of. Morrigan held her breath as Marian smirked, but stepped back before the mage could read her expression. Ever since time had been set right, and Marian's more intimate memories of her stolen, the witch had refrained from kissing the mage.

It had been 10 years since that incident, and in those 10 years, Morrigan had only fallen more in love with the carefree mage. However, as only her memories were intact, she felt guilty giving in to her desires. Until she could find a way to affect the future she had visited, she could not let the mage fully confirm her feelings.

Although Morrigan kept their romance to a minimum, they continued to be as close as could be. Marian still lay in her lap, she still let the mage comb her hair and they both often got in trouble together.

"Late again…" Morrigan murmured and crossed her arms.

"Sorry, training ran late," Marian explained, "then I had Beth take a look at my shoulder."

Morrigan raised her brow and asked, "you are injured?"

Marian shook her head and replied, "it's just a flesh wound from training." Her chest felt warm at Morrigan's sincere concern. "Father says I'm becoming a fine warrior."

Morrigan couldn't help but think of Marian's future self and felt her heart beating as she began to see the changes in Marian's body.

"You are training to be an arcane warrior, correct?" Morrigan asked.

"Like my father… Beth doesn't seem to have a knack for it at all." Marian shrugged but then grinned, "I, on the other hand, find it most natural."

"You would be good at waving a piece of metal in the air," Morrigan teased and produced a pout from her mage friend. "But I must admit… being a warrior suits you." Morrigan looked away from Hawke's boyish smile; complimenting her always brought out this effect.

"I'm glad you think so, oh I almost forgot," Marian rummaged through her pant pockets. "I've made you a new one." She pulled out a small flame of a jewel on a string that was mostly translucent blue, but the tip was an alluring yellow.

Morrigan took the necklace from her and try as she might, she could not help but smile fondly at the gift- it was beautiful. She loved how the blue seamlessly melded with the yellow; if only her and Marian's lives were just as malleable. Before she could thank the mage, she felt Marian take the small jewel from her and gently move her hair from her neck. The witch felt a shudder go down her spine as Marian's fingertips lightly traced her skin; she wanted to feel the mage press against her harder, closer… but she had already clasped the necklace and pulled her hands back.

"Thank you, tis beautiful." Morrigan smiled and eyed the necklace she had made so long ago clasped around Marian's neck. "Perhaps I should try making your necklace more pleasing to the eye."

"Blasphemy, I love it just the way it is," Marian responded and clutched the small cube around her neck. "It is much more useful than anything I've ever given you. I still haven't gotten the hang of enchanting items."

"That's because you spend all day combat training instead of reading a book." Morrigan teased as they walked along a calm lake. "I must admit, I can't wait til you're a full-fledged warrior."

"Truly?" Marian's eyes lit up when she saw Morrigan give her a strange look. She had often caught the witch looking at her in a way that Marian knew was more than friendly.

In fact, the mage was sure the witch felt the same way she did, but she could not understand why Morrigan always created space between them when they seemed to be on the verge of confessing their feelings. The witch always made her feel welcome and wanted, but she always seemed to be holding back. Marian wondered if perhaps she was mistaken about Morrigan's feelings, and kept her own feelings at bay so that their friendship would remain intact.

"Like I said before, it truly would suit you." Morrigan mentally slapped herself for doting too much on the future once more.

Sometimes she couldn't help herself. Marian was getting taller, even though she was two years younger, and her chest had begun to fill. Her jaw was defined and her entire body toned… it was getting harder for the witch to look at her friend and not feel excited.

"I wish I could train more, but father has other duties and Carver and I have dueled one too many times." Just then an idea popped into Marian's head.

She had talked to her father about training in Ostagar with other warriors in training, but he had clearly been against the notion. Though she wielded a sword, lyrium still flowed through her veins, and if a Templar were in the vicinity, he or she would hear it sing. A Templar hadn't been through in weeks, however, and Marian could hone her skills better against those her age.

"I, uh, forgot…. I have an errand to run," Marian pulled Morrigan in for a hug so suddenly that the witch had not prepared herself for the contact.

"Wait, what errand?" Morrigan asked and furrowed her brows; it was better to appear angry than disappointed.

"I'll meet you later tonight to watch the fireflies!" Marian waved as she ran towards Ostagar; leaving Morrigan without an explanation.

Once Morrigan pulled herself together, she watched the mage go in the direction of the human town. Together, they had visited many of the small towns that surrounded the Wilds. Flemeth told her she needed to know the ways of men if she was to become a sensible person. Morrigan begged to differ, but with Marian by her side, venturing to Lothering and other nearby towns wasn't as pointless as she thought it would be.

Still her mage was awful at lying, and Morrigan knew she was up to something. Her only dilemma now was choosing whether or not she wanted to be part of the trouble that her mage was sure to cause. With a sigh, she began walking towards Ostagar, she was curious what caused Marian to leave in such a hurry.

Meanwhile Marian was approaching a group of rowdy boys and girls who were gathered in a circle around a dueling pen. She clasped her blade and said hi to the village youth she recognized.

"Marian, I didn't know you were training to be a warrior." A boy named Leo stood by her. "You should come and train more often."

"That's exactly why I'm here, do you want to duel?"

Leo laughed in good faith and patted her back, "Sure, but don't be mad when you're on the floor and your training sword is broken in two."

Marian's heart soared as the adrenaline waited to kick into gear. She would be able to duel with someone twice her size, and surely she'd learn a thing or two. Leo entered the pen and pumped his fist as his friends roared and cheered for his victory. Marian followed suit and received her own round of cheers from her friends. The duel commenced and Marian dodged a quick slice, and quickly dodged another of Leo's thrusts. She looked to his wooden training sword and could easily assume where he would strike next. Again she dodged, and Leo was getting frustrated. Another round of powerful, but slow slashes were directed towards the lean girl, but none of them made contact.

Marian decided enough was enough and after dodging one of the boy's thrusts, made her own move and hit Leo's side. Leo clutched his side and the round was over; Marian was the victor. He smirked, shook her hand and took his place outside of the pen; the victor was to remain in the pen until defeated.

Round after round, Marian found herself able to read her opponent's moves and quickly disable them. She wasn't using any of her magic; right now she was depending on her agility and physical prowess. Morrigan stood silent in the crowd with a small smile. She didn't need to raucously cheer for her mage to show her spirit; a smile was more than enough. She wasn't surprised that Marian was defeating the young warriors from the town, but she was nevertheless proud to see her excel in combat.

"You, girl," someone snarled at Marian and caused Morrigan to stop with her doting thoughts. "I bet I could crush you into the dirt, and wipe that smug grin off your face." He spat.

Marian looked the tall, red-headed boy over and did not recognize him from the children that had grown up in Ostagar.

"That's what Leo said too and he ended up losing," Marian boasted and kept her blue eyes on his vividly green ones. "I accept your challenge." She raised her wooden sword.

"Put that stick away; if you were a real warrior, you'd fight with steel." He swatted her practice sword. "You have a blade, don't you?"

Everyone who had gathered held their breath as they wondered what Marian would do. She had fought with her real sword before, but it had always been laced with magic.

"I guess you're not up to it then," He chuckled and turned his back. "All you can do is child's play."

Marian unsheathed her metal blade and the swish of the metal caused the young man to turn back. Before the duel could commence, Leo pulled Marian aside.

"Marian, he's new in town, and he's not a nice fellow." Leo warned the young girl.

"All the more reason to shut him up," Marian responded with a smirk, but Leo's eyes were still nervous.

"I hear he fights dirty; without honor." Leo tried to appeal to her reason. "He's obviously up to no good."

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm not backing away from this duel." Marian was resolute in her decision and the boy could not change her mind, so he nodded and wished her luck.

Morrigan watched, wondered why the other boy had pulled her mage aside, and a knot began to form in her stomach-the aura coming from Marian's opponent caused her to worry.

"What's your name?" Marian asked her opponent.

"What's it matter?" He snarled his lips into a smile as he positioned himself for battle. "You won't be able to speak once I'm through with you."

He swung his blade quicker than her other opponents, but she was still able to block his attacks with a level of ease. As long as she was able to use his own weight against him, it was only a matter of time before he got tired. Yet, a dull pain in Marian's shoulder made her blocks weaker and weaker. The boy grew frustrated at the girl's intuition and decided it was time he stopped playing around. As Marian poised herself to go on the offensive, the boy quickly changed his position, and instead of blocking, grabbed her hair.

"Ahhh!" Marian groaned as she felt her head being yanked towards the ground.

Her body hit the ground hard, but she wasn't knocked out cold. She scrambled to recover, but upon getting on her feet and focusing on her opponent, she felt her eyes sting and her vision went blurry. Without another second to recover from whatever was thrown at her eyes, she took a quick step back and pulled her sword up to block. Regardless of her evasive actions, Marian felt a burning sensation rip across her face.

She screamed from the pain and felt something warm run down her chin. Others watched in horror as the boy roared with laughter. The witch, who had held her breath all the while, had somehow refrained from casting any spells and ran towards Marian.

"Out of my way!" She pushed through the crowd and interrupted the duel. "Marian!" She knelt by the crouching girl. "Hold still…" she poured some water from her container and pulled a cloth from her bag to get a better sight of Marian's wound.

She wouldn't be able to use magic around this many people, but her herbs would be enough until she could use healing magic.

"My, my, aren't you a pretty one?" The red-headed boy stood above the two girls. "You know, I'm the victor of this duel… you should be catering to me; not this pathetic excuse for a warrior." He smirked wickedly and held out his hand for Morrigan to take.

Morrigan's fierce yellow eyes pierced through the boy as she looked up at him, and for a moment his smirk fell and a shiver ran through his spine. He pulled his hand back, feeling an uncomfortable surge of energy emanating from the beautiful, pale girl, and grunted another insult about Morrigan being too skinny for his tastes.

Morrigan paid no mind to the brute, and dipped her cloth in some alcohol. She knew it was going to burn, and that Marian would be in more pain, but it was a deep enough wound that it had to be disinfected. She applied it and shushed Marian as she groaned from the sting of the disinfectant; the wound would have been deeper if she hadn't attempted to block.

"That should do for now; let's go home." She murmured in Marian's ear as she applied a bandage across the bridge of Marian's nose.

"Morrigan…" Marian laced her arms around the witch's neck as she helped her off the floor. "Thank you."

Tears streaked Marian's face, and Morrigan felt a growing hatred in her heart when she looked back at the boy who had maimed her mage. She could channel a gruesome enough spell to make the boy forever regret his actions, but it wasn't worth getting caught and being pulled away from Marian.

"Do you need any help?" The same boy that had pulled Marian aside earlier approached the witch.

"Thank you, but it will be better if I take her on my own." Morrigan answered calmly, but quickly walked on to avoid any further questions or offers.

Leo watched the attractive, pale girl lead Marian away from Ostagar and into the woods that many of the youth were forbidden to explore. He knew Marian's family lived on the outskirts, but thought it strange that the girl had decided to cut through the Wilds instead of taking the longer albeit safer path. With curiosity tugging his mind's strings, he decided to tail the retreating duo.

Morrigan called upon all her strength to get Marian away from the town. Marian was truly heavier than anything she was used to carrying, but the importance of getting her to a safe place and healing her wound made Marian's weight negligible. The mage groaned in pain as her bandage soaked up more blood.

"We should be safe…" Morrigan sighed as she crouched on all floors with Marian across her back.

Leo raised his eyebrow; what in Thedas was that pale girl doing with Marian across her back? Before he could step out from his hiding place and offer his assistance once more, his breath hitched as the girl transformed into a decent sized wolf. His mouth went dry as the wolf took off with his friend on her back, and he stumbled back-she was a witch!

Meanwhile Morrigan bounded off as carefully as she could towards her and Marian's cove. Upon entering their sanctuary, Morrigan lay Marian on a bed of grass, and cast a barrier to keep out unwanted guests.

"Let's take this off," the witch said as she kneeled by the mage's side and gently peeled off the bandage.

"Aggghhh," Marian groaned as her wound was exposed to the fresh air.

"Magic should heal you much better than the ointment I applied." Morrigan placed her hand above Marian's cut and cast her healing spell.

A light, blue light emitted and the mage felt a cooling sensation take the place of her pulsing pain. The wound stopped bleeding, but Morrigan could not make it disappear-Marian would be left with a scar. An image of her elder self flashed through the witch's mind, and she was once again reminded of the inevitability of the future. Hawke had a scar across the bridge of her nose, and now Morrigan knew just how it came to be.

"Spirits that feels so much better!" Marian muttered as Morrigan finished up the extent of her healing spell.

"You shouldn't have been fighting with real swords." Morrigan's tone was scolding. Even though she felt a strong need to comfort her mage, she felt an even stronger urge to stop her from doing anything so reckless.

"I would have been fine if he had fought like an honorable warrior." Marian protested.

"But he did not… and there are many like him." Morrigan shot back with her own cynical view of humanity.

"All I wanted to do was practice…" Marian felt her voice crack and quickly looked away before Morrigan could see a tear fall down her cheek.

"But you train with you father daily." Morrigan took a lighter tone and placed her hand on Marian's, "isn't that enough?"

"It is… but…" Marian felt the need to hold back her thought; she had lost some amount of pride today, and her courage to speak her mind had gone with it.

"But what?" Morrigan could not fathom why Marian would place herself in unnecessary danger. "If you're going to act foolishly, I want to know why."

Marian looked down at their hands and sighed, "I wanted to impress you."

Morrigan blushed and was grateful that Marian seemed too bashful to look up. The witch recalled what she had told Marian about her becoming a warrior, and suddenly the mage's actions made some sense to her. Marian had been trying to confess her feelings to the witch for some time now, but Morrigan had always somehow found a way to deter their relationship from growing… and always at the expense of Marian.

The witch's heart fell as that thought registered. Marian ended up hurt either trying to show Morrigan how she felt, or by being constantly put down by Morrigan's deterring ways. If only Morrigan would give in to her feelings, neither of them would have to go to ridiculous lengths to affirm their affection.

The witch clasped the mage's hand firmly, which caused the mage to look up from her timid position. Before the mage could read Morrigan's expression, she felt the witch's lips pressed against hers. Marian's eyes closed as she relished her witch's lips, and felt a level of dizziness take over as Morrigan deepened the kiss. Everything the witch had been holding back poured forth and only by the power of Marian's hands did she find herself able to stop.

"Sorry," Marian took a deep breath, "I couldn't breath." She offered a boyish grin in apology and added, "I almost chose to suffocate so that I could kiss you longer."

Morrigan blushed but couldn't stop the small smile that she now wore.

"You don't need to impress me," Morrigan steadied her yellow gaze to match Marian's blue one. "I already know you're the best… you always will be."

Marian's heart swelled with pride, joy and… a burning, yet calming emotion that she could only label love. Everything she had ever wanted was sitting by her in a peaceful cove and telling her that she was the best; it didn't get much better than that.

"Before you get carried away with your emotions," Morrigan began and noticed the slight fear in Marian's blue eyes, but continued, "I wanted to say it first…" Morrigan felt her fingers tingle as she readied herself to confess. "I know that the last time we visited Lothering, I told you I needed to study men because it is men that I must know… yet what I desire…" Morrigan paused and felt not only heat in her face but somewhere lower and far more intimate, "is you, Marian Hawke-heart, mind and body."

Hawke's heart beat loud and fast as Morrigan's confession slowly became a reality to the young mage. She had dreamt of the day she would confess to Morrigan, but never had she expected her witch to beat her to it. She remembered that day in Lothering and how it had caused her to refrain from being too affectionate with the witch for some time. Yet here she was, confessing her desire and love.

"I've always been yours, since the day you caught me falling from the tree." Marian replied, her hand gently grabbing the back of Morrigan's neck. "Morrigan… I-"

The witch couldn't take it any longer. She caught the mage's lips once more and relished how soft they felt against hers. As she kissed her mage, she felt Marian moan into the kiss. The mage was overwhelmed by the eagerness of her witch, but the searing from her wound caused her to eventually flinch away.

"Sorry again," Marian winced as she spoke.

"I'm sorry!" Morrigan had completely forgotten about the freshness of Marian's wound. "I…" the witch blushed as she realized how driven she had been by her desire, "have wanted you for some time now."

Marian blushed just as bright as her companion and kept her eyes to the ground. In truth, she had also "wanted" her witch for quite awhile. Her dreams of Morrigan were plenty, but she would never confess that much. Her witch was older than her, and far more womanly than Marian had turned out to be, or so the mage thought.

"Does it hurt?" Morrigan asked as she caressed the mage's cheek.

"It feels a bit tender, but it should be better by tomorrow." Marian added with a hopeful note; she wanted to continue what the witch had started. "It shouldn't hurt if I do it like this."

The mage gently placed her lips on Morrigan's and offered her soft, sensual kisses that were just as enjoyable as the more ravenous ones they had just shared. The witch felt a flutter in her chest as the mage continued to kiss her softly, and relished the warmth of being in Marian's arms. Three years from now she would have to be ready to come up with a solution to unlock her memories; three years from now she would be forced to forget Marian. But for the moment the witch stopped worrying about the future, and relished the present condition of her confession.


	29. Chapter 29

Author's Note: So I had a huge delay in posting this because I couldn't decide on the order of chapters and which parts of the story I wanted to tell first! Apologies! I wanted something a little lest angsty and a little more light-hearted than usual. So here's Marian returning home from a night spent with Morrigan ^.^. Enjoy dear readers and please R&amp;R when you can!

* * *

Chapter 29: Lessons in Memory

The young mage returned home the same time the sun decided to peek it's head over the horizon; she prepared herself for the earful she would be receiving from her mother for returning home at such a strange time. She wanted to replay the night she had spent with Morrigan over and over in her head. They had had sleepovers before, but none quite like this. She had kissed her witch, held her in her arms and told her the very words she had been too afraid to say only yesterday.

"Marian!"

The mage looked ahead with a dazed look and goofy grin plastered on her face. Her mother's brows were furrowed and her hands rested stiffly on her hips; this did not bode well for the mage.

"Where have you been and what in the Maker's name has happened to your face?" Leandra asked somewhat horrified that Marian now had a huge scar across her face.

Marian wanted to assure her mother that she was fine; that she had spent the night with Morrigan, but all that she could do was smile wider. Leandra observed as her daughter looked at her somewhat blankly and found herself confused.

"Don't worry dear," Malcolm rested his hand on his wife's shoulder. "Our daughter has just confessed her love and received it in return. The scar, however, she's going to have to get back to us on that."

Leandra nearly fell backwards in shock, and if it were not for her sturdy husband, she may well have hit the ground.

"Surely you don't mean…" Leandra immediately began to worry about the legitimacy of such a passionate affair.

"No, dear, you misunderstood me," Malcolm chuckled as Marian remained unfazed by her mother's assumptions. "I know that expression all too well. This is exactly what happened to me the first night I stayed over in your room, confessed my love to you and received your confession as well."

"So Marian has…" Leandra's lips tugged into a smile, "that's wonderful news!" She pulled in her oblivious daughter in for a hug. "Who is the lucky man?"

Marian looked at her mother with a raised brow, and tried her best to focus on the question she had just been asked. Malcolm sighed and forgot how completely oblivious his wife could also be. Morrigan had been coming over for almost 10 years now, and Leandra had never realized just how much her eldest daughter admired the apostate witch. Malcolm, on the other hand, knew all the tell-tale signs of love, and Marian was just as hopeless of a romantic as her father.

"Man?" Marian repeated. "What man?"

"The one you're in love with, who is he?" Leandra asked again.

"In love with a man?" Marian slowly came to as she came back to the reality she had unknowingly walked into. "Me?"

"Dear are you sure she's in love… I feel like she's perhaps had one of those strange berries from the Wilds that all the kids in Ostagar are getting in trouble with." Leandra looked up at Malcolm.

"No, she is completely sane, if not a bit delirious from not sleeping; however, she's not in love with a man, she's in love with M…"

"Morrigan," Marian completed her father's sentence. "She's the most magical, splendid, warm and beautiful woman that I have ever encountered." She smiled wide again before yawning and excusing herself from her parent's presence.

With Marian absent and seemingly heading to bed, Leandra stood still and pondered what had just happened. Malcolm looked to his wife and wondered what she was thinking. Unlike him, Leandra had grown up somewhat sheltered to the very many, different kinds of people that inhabited the world.

"Dear, are you ok?" Malcolm asked while holding her shoulders.

"How did you know?" Leandra asked.

Malcolm chuckled and replied, "she's just like me; I was the same way when I was courting you. And she's taken some of her romance skills from you too; you should see all the trinkets she makes for Morrigan."

Leandra smiled sadly, "I just feel awful for never noticing. This whole time, I've asked her which boys interest her, and have tried setting her up who knows how many times… neither of you said anything."

"She always found her way out of those set ups, and she was probably worried about hurting your feelings." Malcolm added, "and I thought it would be best for her to tell you. Are you upset?"

"Of course not," Leandra sighed and leaned back on her husband, "I just hate knowing that it's only going to be harder for her."

"Because they're both girls?"

"No, because they're both apostates." Leandra responded.

"We'll be here to help them as much as we are able." Malcolm reassured his wife, but his eyes drifted to the path ahead. "Can I help you young man?" He gave the boy a stern look; it was strange to have a visitor so early in the morning.

"Uh, I was wondering if Marian was home," the boy tried his best to hold Malcolm's gaze, but ended up glancing towards the ground.

"She is, was she expecting you?" Leandra asked.

"Oh no, I was just wondering if she was alright. You see, yesterday she sustained a pretty awful injury in the sparring ring, and then..."

"The sparring ring?" Malcolm raised his voice which alarmed the youth. "Sorry, young man, what is your name?"

"My name is Leo," he extended his hand and added, "I did not mean to get her in trouble; if it helps, you should know she was undefeated until someone fought dishonorably, but..."

"Malcolm Hawke, Marian's father, and this is my wife, Leandra." Malcolm shook the young man's hand. "Thank you for telling me about the sparring match; I hadn't known how she had gotten that scar." The elder man sighed and then continued, "let me get Marian for you."

Malcolm went down the hall and turned immediately to the right, only to find Marian fast asleep on her bed. As much as he would have liked for her to get her rest, he couldn't let her get away with such foolish choices.

"Marian," his voice was resolute and the girl murmured in response. "Marian!" His voice had a little more force and the girl quickly sat up.

"Yes father!" Marian was startled; it had been some time since she had heard that tone in her father's voice.

"There is a boy named Leo calling on you… is there something you'd like to tell me?"

Marian's gaze quickly averted her father's steadfast one. She had somehow completely forgotten about her incident in Ostagar thanks to Morrigan's confession. The young mage had not considered that anyone would come asking for her, but then again Leo had always been a considerate friend.

"I went to town to spar," Marian confessed.

"After I deliberately forbade you from going," Malcolm's voice boomed. "It is only by luck that it is a town boy at our doorstep and not a Templar."

Marian hung her head and apologized. "Father, I'm sorry… I won't make the same mistake again."

"Hand me your blade…" Malcolm held out his hand.

Marian's eyes widened and her heart dropped. Her father had given her the blade two weeks ago after she had fully mastered channeling magic through it; it hadn't even been that long, but she was attached to it. With it by her side, she felt invincible, and knew she could protect herself and Morrigan if need be.

"But Father, I-"

"That scar on your face speaks loudly enough; you've shirked your responsibility. The blade will remain with me until I feel that you deserve my trust." His voice was level, but his face softened as Marian handed him her treasured blade. He knew she was truly sorry, but she still needed to learn a lesson. "Now go see what Leo wants."

Marian gave a slight nod and walked off towards the front of her house where her mother had invited Leo in for some tea.

"Marian, you're alright!" The boy exclaimed, half expecting the girl to appear half eaten after being whisked away by that giant wolf.

"Nothing that some ointments and herbs couldn't take care of," she offered him a small smile.

"Do you mind if we go for a short walk?"

"You don't want to stay for breakfast?" Leandra asked.

He smiled but shook his head, "I have to be on my way back to help my father load some of our harvest, or else I would love to stay."

"What a well bred young man you are; very well then, off you go." Leandra gave her daughter permission to leave the home with the town boy. "I expect you back for breakfast, however."

"Of course, mother, I'll be back soon."

Marian followed the boy out the door and couldn't help but feel like he was nervous about something. At first, he said nothing, merely walking further out on the trail with his hands in his pocket.

"Marian… are you truly feeling well?" He asked in a low voice.

"Leo, I promise, I'm fine. My friend made sure of that; she's a great medicinal healer."

Leo gulped at the mention of the strange girl that had taken Marian into the forest. He pulled his hands out of his pockets and wiped them on his pants before speaking again.

"That girl… is she really a girl?"

Marian's heart skipped a beat, "of course she's really girl."

"I mean to say… is she just a girl?"

"Leo what are you talking about?" Marian feared what he was getting at, but kept her ignorant front up.

"You might not believe me but I saw her transform into a wolf… I think she's an apostate." He leaned in and whispered.

This time Marian's heart made a complete stop.

"Marian are you listening to me?" Leo grabbed her by the shoulders.

The mage looked at the boy with a somewhat blank expression; she honestly didn't even know that he had said anything else.

"I know she helped you, but she could be dangerous." He warned and then looked towards the forest; it felt like something was watching him. "We should tell some of the guards; I've heard gruesome tales of the Witch of the Wilds." His body gave an involuntary shiver.

"She's just a girl, Leo," Marian looked sternly at the young man, "you very well know what happens when you make those kinds of accusations."

"I wouldn't make them unless I was 100 percent sure; I thought you might have been eaten alive." He exclaimed.

"She's my friend; I know everything about her…" Marian wished there was something more she could offer, but she could tell that Leo wasn't convinced.

"Marian?"

Marian's body froze as a familiar, silky voice came from behind her. She turned quickly and saw Morrigan heading their way.

"S,s,stay back!" Leo stuttered and took a step back.

"Is he alright?" Morrigan asked as she was slightly offended that the boy had spoken to her in such a way.

"He's just a bit…" Marian fumbled around for the right expression.

"I know you're an apostate!" He pointed and then reached for the sword on his belt.

"Leo, no!" Marian stood in front of him and grappled with his sword arm.

Before Marian could get a good hold on the boy, she felt his entire weight fall on her. Only after scrambling back up did she realize Morrigan had cast a sleeping spell on him.

"Wonderful, now he knows for sure that you can do magic." Marian sighed; her heart was still pounding.

"Bring him; I've been meaning to practice a new spell." Morrigan spoke calmly and walked towards the Wilds.

"Have you gone mad? You can't just use him for some magic practice!" Marian looked at the sleeping boy on the floor.

"Bring him if you not only want to keep me safe, but him as well." Morrigan turned back again, but she noticed that the mage had yet to move. "Just think," the witch sighed, "what would my mother do if a human boy threatened our safety?"

Marian shuddered; she had seen just what Flemeth was capable of, and knew that was not something she wished upon Leo. With one final groan, she lifted the boy and followed Morrigan into the Wilds. They traveled deep into the woods until even Hawke felt her endurance waning.

"Morrigan, how much longer are you going to make us walk, because I-"

The witch held up her hand and instructed Marian to bring the boy to her. The mage did as she was told, and then stood back as she watched the witch place her hand over the boy's forehead.

"What are you-"

"Shhh," Morrigan needed to focus.

She tried remember the feeling of the pull she had felt when her future self had made it seem like she stole her memories. She had known enough to nullify the effects, but she had not yet mastered the ability-partly because she had been putting it off, but mostly because she didn't have anyone to practice on. The witch reached into the boy's mind and saw the fuzzy images that must have been his memories. It felt strange; she could feel what he had felt, and with focus she saw as he saw.

She saw herself transform into a wolf and carry Marian away, so that's how he knew. It was foolish of her to be so hasty; she should have gone deeper into the forest. She pulled once more until the image was gone, and then released her hold. If she took more, she would not be able to recover it.

"That should do it," Morrigan sighed and felt her vision fade as her body grew weak..

Marian came up behind her and held her before the witch could stumble backwards. The witch leaned on her mage and let a gentle smile overcome her as she rested comfortably in Marian's embrace. She had yet to be held so intimately from behind, and she was finding that she liked it, a lot.

"What happened?" Marian cast a worried gaze at Morrigan.

"I took his memories… " Morrigan murmured.

"His memories?" Hawke was surprised; although such magic was not unheard of, it was dangerous and complex, "so he doesn't remember you transforming into a wolf?"

"No, however…. It would not bode well if he returned with no reason for his memory loss." Morrigan tightened her lips and thought of a solution.

"I know!" Marian smirked and planted a chaste kiss on the crevice of Morrigan's jaw and neck.

The witch felt a tingle run down her spine and knew it wasn't magic that induced this reaction, but something altogether more dangerous. Marian looked around and her eyes widened with glee as she found what she was looking for.

"Those berries," Marian remembered going to town and seeing a couple of her friends completely out of it; when she had inquired what was wrong with them, she had been told that they had taken one of the forest berries to hallucinate.

"Of course," Morrigan caught on to Marian's plan. "How did you come to know the effects of the animi berries?"

"A bunch of my friends in Ostagar have taken a liking to them," Marian chuckled, "don't worry, I wouldn't try them without you."

Morrigan felt heat rush to her cheeks; her mage knew all too well her signs of jealousy, and it was embarrassing to be caught.

"I would never delve into such folly…" Morrigan muttered.

"Like I said, I'd only delve into such folly with you," Marian murmured and planted another kiss on Morrigan's neck.

It hadn't been a whole day since they had first begun to give in to their desires, and already she felt tempted by Marian, but the witch wasn't complaining. She loved the way Marian's gentle voice vibrated against her ear; the way her soft skin felt against hers. If it hadn't been for the unconscious boy in front of them, she would have regained enough strength to turn around and push Marian against anything that would help her get as close as she wanted.

"Give him the berries," Morrigan instructed before she could get carried away again. "And then we'll leave him on the trail" Morrigan looked at the mage and saw that Marian was giving her a small frown, "a safe spot; don't worry he won't be run over by a merchant or anything of that nature."

Marian smirked and lifted the unconscious boy once more. Today had been a close call, and the danger of being exposed had not been lost on the young mage. Morrigan had been able to fix this problem, but if it hadn't been for Marian's trip to Ostagar, Leo would never have traveled into the Wilds.

They left the boy on the side of the trail, under some shade provided by a rather large tree, with some of the berries they had forced him to eat. Marian felt guilty for leaving the boy in such an embarrassing state, but the alternatives to this situation seemed darker in comparison. As she walked back into the Wilds with her witch she clutched her hand and looked away when Morrigan looked her way. They hadn't held hands quite like this… not as lovers. She felt Morrigan's hand give hers a tight squeeze and only then looked back at her witch to find a small smile on her face.

"What a cute pair of apostates we make?" Morrigan teased.

"You are by far the more beautiful apostate," Marian said in a hushed tone; partly because she was scared someone else would hear them, and partly because she felt bashful.

"You do not give yourself enough credit," Morrigan stated calmly as she leaned in to kiss Marian, "you should have seen how many girls had their eyes glued to you when you sparred; I nearly shocked them all." She pushed her lips against Marian's and lightly nipped at her bottom lip.

The mage felt a deep pleasure emit as Morrigan kissed her deeper and briefly sucked on her lower lip after biting it. The witch reveled in her power as she felt Marian shudder against her as the kiss prolonged, and received a most alluring moan when she introduced her tongue.

"Sis?"

Morrigan jolted from her position and immediately changed her demeanor; Marian, on the other hand, was still in a state of complete bliss as she registered Bethany's voice.

"Beth!" Marian finally snapped out of it and blushed profusely. "What are you doing here?"

"Mother sent me and Carver to fetch you… I believe Carver went to town…" Bethany glanced at Morrigan and then quickly averted her gaze; her flustered beauty was intoxicating. "It's nice seeing you again Morrigan," she added in hopes of alleviating some of the awkwardness.

"As it is nice seeing you again," Morrigan couldn't look Marian's younger sister in the eye. "I should go back; I'm sure mother is expecting me," Morrigan muttered as she turned her body to the Wilds.

"Or you could join us for a late breakfast!" Beth offered and took the witch's hand in her own.

Marian raised an eyebrow as she caught sight of one of Beth's more devious smirks. Although her sister was sweet, she was also as mischievous as her elder sister. What was her sister concocting in her head this time?

"Mother always wishes we had more guests, but seeing as we live so far from town, we hardly have any. She'll be delighted to see you," Beth didn't wait for any objections as she pulled Morrigan back on the trail that led to their home.

"Beth you can't just drag her home," Marian protested.

"It's fine, I would like to join anyways." Morrigan added before Marian could further object.

"You would?" Marian felt her face heat up as she realized that her mother knew about her feelings for Morrigan, and just this morning her parents had had a somewhat embarrassing conversation about it in front of her.

Bethany smirked as Marian's face went through several expressions; she had also heard her parents in the morning. The mage pales as she imagined all the ways her parents would further embarrass her. Her mother would accidentally come off as rude; her father would ask far too personal questions to be asked at a dinner table… the mage gulped for what was to come.


End file.
